Peccatum meum
by DelkoDR
Summary: Cap 09 - Sasusaku/ Lemon/ AU MA / RL
1. Deseo ser un error en tu vida

**Notas del Autor**

-Por si cupiese alguna duda…Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni nada de eso, pero eso ya lo sabemos todos que para algo es una página de "fan"fics.

-Esta historia se desarrolla en un mundo alternativo (MA/AU) y se inspira en obras como los geniales relatos de terror de Lovecraft, música como la de MCR, Muse, y otros del genero, y mi creciente interés por la demonología y ese tipo de cosas desarrollada por un divertido trabajo de historia (cualquier similitud con este primer capítulo es pura ficción).

-Mi más sincero agradecimiento a Mel por darme esa postura femenina necesaria a la hora de narrar "cosas de chicas".

-Este primer capítulo tiene una longitud especial por ser el de presentación, el que introduce en el problema principal, el resto desarrollaran este problema y probablemente sean algo menos extensos, aunque no creo que notéis la diferencia, y serán actualizados espero que con no más de cinco seis días entre uno y otro.

-Para mí esto es un hobbie no una obligación. No me gusta hacer las cosas mal y escribiré cuando considere que tenga algo bueno que escribir. No me presionen :3

-Cualquier review es de agradecer, ya sea critico o no lo sea siempre y cuando no me insultéis ni a mí ni a ninguno de mis parientes :O

**Si no te gusta el Lemon, el Sasusaku y o lo paranormal, este fanfic no es para ti.**

**Disfrutad de la lectura y dadle una oportunidad :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Peccatum meum<strong>  
><em>Escrito por DelkoDR<em>

**Capitulo Primero**  
><em>Deseo ser, por lo menos, un error en tu vida.<em>

La pequeña pelota blanca le golpeó en toda la frente, como si un campo gravitacional la hubiese conducido hasta allí, inevitablemente atraída hacia aquella gran y despejada superficie. El golpe fue tan fuerte que le hizo caer hacia atrás, golpeándose la nuca contra el suelo. ¿Quién no querría empezar la semana con un buen hematoma cerebral?

- Sakura san, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó una voz amable y preocupada junto a ella. La pelirrosa abrió los ojos suplicando para que no se estuviesen riendo demasiado. Obviamente no fue así: la clase entera de educación física reía por lo bajo ante su estrepitosa caída. Era como poco la decima pelota que le golpeaba aquel mes. Hinata le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y le examinó la cabeza con cierta preocupación.

-Creo que te saldrá un buen chichón, pero nada más.

-Otro para la colección – comentó intentado contener las lágrimas ante las persistentes risas y el dolor de la frente.

-Bien, no ha pasado nada, ¡seguimos! – exclamó el profesor desde su segura posición al otro lado de las líneas del campo de beisbol. Le hizo una seña con la mano para que se sentase y la ojijade se alejó de la pista frotándose la frente y observando a su verdugo: Uchiha Sasuke – Tienes que intentar estar más concentrada, Sakura.

-Lo siento – se disculpó sentándose en la línea más baja de asientos de las gradas, sujetándose aun la cabeza con una mano. Volvió a echarle una ojeada al brutal asesino – y por qué no admitirlo, gran tirador – que había aumentado su ya de por si larga lista de percances mensuales. El Uchiha ni se había inmutado, permanecía relajado en la tercera base, posición que había conseguido tras su "magnifico" tiro. Ni siquiera le dedico una mirada arrepentida, como si solo hubiese golpeado un poste.

La pelota volvió a volar por los aires y el moreno aprovecho para recorrer la distancia que le faltaba. Corría con elegancia atlética y la muchacha no pudo evitar fijarse en sus marcadas y musculosas piernas, en la forma en la que la camisa se adhería a su torso pegajoso por el sudor, en la forma en que su pelo se ondulaba con la suave brisa, en el brillo de su piel perlada bajo el sol…

Sacudió la cabeza con resignación e intentó pensar en otra cosa mientras la infernal clase de educación física de primera hora de los lunes llegaba a su fin.

.

.

.

Apretó el grifo de la ducha para reducir el chorro de agua caliente que caía sobre su espalda. Podía escuchar las voces de sus compañeras riendo y charlando terminando sus duchas, listas para marcharse a clase. No quería salir hasta que ellas se hubiesen marchado. Esperó bajo el grifo del agua hasta que las últimas voces desaparecieron antes de salir enroscada en una toalla. Observo su reflejo en el espejo: un bonito circulo de color oscuro empezaba a clarear en la parte alta de su de por si llamativa frente. Dejo que un profundo suspiro de resignación escapase de sus labios y abrió su neceser en busca de un peine con el que desenredó rápidamente su larga melena rosa que después recogió con ayuda de una felpa. Tocó con suavidad la zona dañada, como si le hiciese falta comprobar que aquello le causaría dolor, y con una mueca de desagrado desenroscó una crema adquirida para aquellas ocasionales situaciones. Agradeció el frescor de la pomada sobre la piel y terminó de vestirse con el uniforme negro y blanco del orfanato mientras se secaba. Después se dio un poco de maquillaje en la zona, intentando disimularla sin demasiado éxito antes de emprender la marcha hacia la clase de literatura.

Corrió por las escaleras saltando los escalones de dos en dos para no llegar tarde, aunque sabía que la profesora siempre llegaba con retraso. Efectivamente en el aula solo había alumnos armando jaleo, así que intento deslizarse furtivamente hasta su asiento al final de la clase.

-Pobrecita mía, ese maquillaje barato no te ha servido de nada – comentó Ino tomándola del brazo y apretándole con un dedo sobre la amoratada frente – Debes de estar contenta, Sasuke kun te ha tocado, aunque sea indirectamente – continuó dejando escapar una risita tonta que acompañaron algunas chicas que asistían al linchamiento publico de las 10 am. Sakura sintió como las mejillas le ardían, probablemente rojas, a la vez que se le secaba la boca y palidecían los labios. Retuvo las lágrimas una vez más.

-Ya basta Ino, no ha sido mi intención pegarle – exigió una voz suave pero autoritaria desde el fondo del aula. Sakura giró el rostro con incredulidad hacia Sasuke, pero en su cara no había ni pizca de arrepentimiento, ni siquiera compasión o lastima: era puro fastidio, le disgustaba ser el centro de la conversación.

-¿Has oído eso? No era su intención tocarte, ni siquiera indirectamente – las demás rompieron a reír a carcajadas mientras la rubia liberaba el brazo de la ojijade que se tambaleo hasta su pupitre junto a la pared del fondo. Sasuke estaba a apenas dos asientos a su izquierda, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo y el ceño fruncido, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

Y aun así ella no podía dejar de mirarle, de observar la recta línea de su mentón o la fina curvatura de sus cejas, sus marcados pómulos, sus labios perfectos…

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y el carraspeo de la garganta de la profesora la trajeron de nuevo al mundo real. Ese en el que ella no pertenecía a ningún sitio. Y, ciertamente, no sabía como había llegado hasta ese punto.

Ella había sido relativamente popular. Al menos cuando tenían seis o siete años. Siempre había estado con el grupo principal de gente, recordaba jugar con las casitas de muñecas con el resto de niñas del orfanato, ir a los columpios del patio de atrás y ponerse hasta arriba de barro, gritarles a los niños cuando intentaban subirles las faldas. Jugar a papas y a mamas con Sasuke…

Y entonces de repente un día ninguna de sus amigas quería jugar a las muñecas ni correr por el patio, ahora solo le interesaban el maquillaje, los chicos y la ropa. Ella se había quedado atrapada en la infancia un par de años más y eso la había colocado en la diana de todos los demás. Ahora ya no tenía amigos, solo libros y soledad.

No prestó demasiada atención a la clase de literatura clásica. Ya había leído "la novela de Genji", incluso había asistido a una conferencia sobre ella en la universidad, escuchando desde una esquina, así que abrió la libreta por las ultimas paginas y comenzó a dibujar todo lo que veía en el aula: desde la profesora haciendo aspavientos con los brazos intentando explicar el contenido sexual del libro sin que los adolescentes comenzasen a reírse al brillo de los ojos de Shikamaru perdidos en algún lugar lejano al otro lado de la ventana, la concentración de Hinata mientras tomaba apuntes o el mortal aburrimiento de Naruto que casi le cerraba los ojos.

Le dio tiempo a llenar varias páginas con los retratos de sus compañeros hasta que la tediosa clase de literatura termino y todo el mundo salió al pasillo a charlar y armar barullo mientras llegaba el profesor de matemáticas.

Matemáticas era sin duda su tercera asignatura favorita: se le daba genial. Era como si los números apareciesen solos en su cabeza, como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo, algo intrínseco a la naturaleza humana de lo que no podía escapar. Disfrutaba tomando apuntes, acompañando cada explicación con ornamentadas graficas o representaciones que le habían conseguido el diez en muchos exámenes.

A matemáticas le siguió el odiado intermedio de media hora. Ni siquiera se molesto en bajar al patio, donde sin duda le ocurriría alguna nueva desgracia, probablemente un balón de futbol o de baloncesto que se uniera una vez más a su órbita gravitacional. Se escurrió hasta el baño para intentar volver a tapar con algo más de maquillaje el moratón, ahora más visible, pero fue nuevamente inútil.

Inglés y Tecnología y por último la esperadísima clase de Historia. Adoraba historia profundamente: ¿qué podía haber más interesante que conocer el mundo en el que nos ha tocado existir? Su evolución, el destino de todos aquellos que habían poblado el planeta, cualquier tema le encantaba y bebía de las palabras del profesor como si fuese agua bendita.

-Y puesto que veo que estáis tan interesados en el tema de religiones clásicas, – comentó el profesor con sarcasmo – me parece que me vais a hacer un trabajito de veinte páginas sobre el tema para este mismo jueves.

-¿¡Dos días!

-Y en grupos de tres.

Las protestas de la clase continuaron cada vez en tono más alto hasta que las veinte paginas se convirtieron en cincuenta y entonces la discusión bajo de volumen pero continuó esta vez para formar los grupos. Sakura suspiró nuevamente y esperó a que el aula se vaciase lentamente antes de acercarse a la mesa del maestro.

-Profesor, no tengo con quien ponerme, ¿puedo hacerlo sola?

-Hm – el profesor frunció el ceño y miró a alguien tras de la pelirrosa – señorita Yamanaka, ¿necesita usted algo más?

Sakura intento no girarse y encontrarse con los fríos ojos violetas de la rubia, pero podía sentir su presencia amenazante a su espalda y suplicó por que la muchacha ya tuviese grupo. En ese instante entró Sasuke por la puerta: ni siquiera se había percatado de su ausencia del aula.

-Ahora ya no necesito nada más. Sasuke kun hará el trabajo conmigo.

-Y la señorita Haruno por lo que parece.

-Claro – aceptó la rubia con una gran sonrisa que helo las venas de la pelirosa.

El profesor abandonó la clase mientras Sasuke interrogaba con una ceja alzada a Ino.

-Tenemos que hacer un estúpido trabajo de historia, por suerte nos he conseguido de compañera al único ser de este planeta al que no debe parecerle estúpido – dijo mirando con cierto desprecio a la ojijade. Se acercó hasta ella y rodeo su cadera con los brazos – Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: tu, Sakura chan, iras a la biblioteca de la universidad a buscar información y nos reunimos en un par de horas en tu cuarto, ¿qué te parece?

Sakura miró primero a la rubia y después a Sasuke antes de asentir lentamente con la cabeza y recibir el más falso de los abrazos de parte de la Yamanaka.

-Así me gusta, trabajo en equipo – cogió su mochila del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta – Nos vemos después, Sasuke kun. Espero que te encargues del material necesario.

-Claro – susurró entre dientes el moreno mientras ella se marchaba.

.

.

.

La universidad estaba a muchas paradas de autobús del orfanato, pero no le importo ir hasta allí. Le gustaba el campus, el verde de los jardines que había entre los edificios, el ambiente festivo que siempre lo impregnaba todo y las risas despreocupadas de la gente. Nadie la miraba allí, pero no porque la ignoraran o la despreciaran. Simplemente había demasiada gente y eso le encantaba.

Recorrió el conocido camino hasta la facultad de historia, atravesando sus puertas y pasillos como si fuesen los de su casa hasta el tercer piso, girando hacia el ala derecha del edifico ocupada por la biblioteca de dos plantas. Teóricamente no debería entrar allí, pero el bibliotecario había acabado cediendo ante su entusiasta necesidad de conocimiento mucho tiempo atrás. Aquel día la biblioteca estaba desierta, probablemente porque era la hora de comer y hasta que la luz del crepúsculo no se hubiese ido no vendría el montante de estudiantes a dejarse los ojos en los libros y los codos en las mesas. Lo prefería así, podría sumergirse tranquilamente en aquel lugar lleno de polvo y que olía tan agradablemente bien a papel viejo. El bibliotecario la saludó con una sonrisa cálida, de esas que crean arrugas en la comisura de los labios y hacen relucir los ojos.

-Déjame que lo adivine, ni siquiera te has parado a comer.

-Solo necesito libros para sobrevivir – bromeó ella. Se acercó al mostrador pidiéndole indicaciones, pues hasta entonces no había visitado el apartado sobre religión. Después de pensarlo unos segundos le señaló un pasillo.

-Tengo una deuda pendiente con ese departamento, a ver si encuentro tiempo para adecentarlo.

-Tal vez podría venir algún día a ayudarte.

-Tal vez…- aceptó mientras ella salía disparada a recorrer aquel bosque de estanterías en busca de la sección indicada.

El apartado de religión estaba compuesto por apenas tres estanterías colocadas junto a una de las mesas más viejas de la biblioteca. Las sillas ni siquiera parecían de aquel siglo y la luz de colgaba del techo amenazaba peligrosamente con fundirse. Dejó la mochila sobre la mesa y comenzó a examinar los estantes, ojeando los volúmenes cuyos títulos despertaban su interés. En apenas unos quince minutos había hecho una pequeña selección de varios volúmenes, aunque ninguno le parecía demasiado interesante. Todos eran demasiado generales y muchos estaban repetidos varias veces, o pertenecían al mismo autor así que no se podía esperar que variasen mucho unos de otros para poder compararlos. En medio del pasillo entre la sección de religión y civilizaciones antiguas había un carro lleno de libros que se acumulaban amontonados unos encima de otros. Sin duda esa era la deuda del bibliotecario con aquel departamento. Tras reflexionar unos segundos se acercó al carro y comenzó a rebuscar entre los volúmenes. Eran libros más estrafalarios, más frikis, desde una biblia satánica a los evangelios apócrifos, nuevas religiones – por no llamarlas sectas – y tratados antiguos de filósofos sobre de dónde venimos y hacia dónde vamos y que pinta dios en todo ello.

Pero dos libros llamaron su atención por dos motivos: lo viejo y lo polvorientos que estaban. Los saco del montón con cuidado y sacudió las tapas para leer el titulo.

-Necronomicon – leyó en la tapa negra con un relieve de estrellas. La apartó en busca del índice, pero en su lugar encontró una página escrita a mano en latín. Por fin le servían de algo las clases de castellano – "Fórmulas que fueron olvidadas y que permitían contactar con unas entidades sobrenaturales de un inmenso poder" – no pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma pero paso la pagina nuevamente. Esta también estaba escrita a mano, pero la tinta parecía más vieja y la caligrafía era distinta - Libro I, los Antiguos, Libro II, el año de la Muerte, el Nyarlathotep, Libro III, ritualis, venenatis et secreta, Libro IV, el Destino…-dejo caer las tapas del libro pesadamente con cara de incredulidad y lo apartó para tomar el otro volumen.

Este tenía unas pastas muy gruesas de color verde viejo y al abrirlo un arcoíris de polvo se elevó en el aire.

-Grimorum arcanorum – leyó en la primera pagina. El resto no estaba escrito en latin, pero era un idioma similar al castellano y podía reconocer la mayoría de las palabras - hechizos protectores, para el amor, afrodisiacos y amuletos – rezaba en una escueta línea antes de comenzar un extenso índice de varias páginas que señalaba una gran cantidad de hechizos. No pudo evitar detenerse sobre el _amore eterno incantesimo_ y la perfecta curvatura de la espalda de cierto moreno se apareció ante sus ojos mientras giraba lentamente la cabeza para clavar sus oscuros ojos en ella.

Sacudió el cuello enérgicamente.

-Qué tontería – susurró dejando los ojos en blanco. Se acercó al montón de libros "normales" y cogió dos volúmenes para llevárselos a casa. Sin embargo el corazón empezó a latirle a toda velocidad y sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en los dos libros. Sería interesante leerlos, aunque fuese por saber sobre supersticiones antiguas. Tomo de nuevo los libros entre los dedos y observo las tapas: no tenían el chip de la biblioteca puesto. El corazón le latió aun con más fuerza mientras los guardaba los dos en la mochila mirando furtivamente a todas partes.

Cogió los manuales religiosos y se acercó al mostrador para pedir permiso y hacer algunas fotocopias a las páginas más interesantes. Mientras hacía todo esto el corazón le martilleaba contra las sienes y las manos le sudaban, muy consciente del peso de los libros en la mochila. Intentó auto convencerse de que nadie los echaría de menos mientras salía apresuradamente de la biblioteca de vuelta a la seguridad del orfanato.

.

.

.

Ino se apoyaba contra la puerta de su habitación cuando llego hasta allí. Se había quitado el uniforme escolar y lo había sustituido por unos ajustados jeans cortos y una camisa fina blanca que anudaba a la altura del pantalón dejando ver parte de su vientre.

-Ya era hora, llevo un buen rato esperando – se quejó mientras se miraba distraídamente las trabajadas uñas de su mano derecha.

-Lo siento – alcanzó a susurrar la pelirrosa mientras abría la puerta.

La elección de su dormitorio para hacer el trabajo no había sido casual. Uno de los pocos placeres que le había dado la vida era un cuarto individual y además era el más amplio de toda la planta, con un pequeñísimo cuarto de baño privado y todo. Así se evitaba tener que ducharse con las demás o tener que salir para ir al baño, cosa que agradecía enormemente. La habitación tenia forma de L, situándose en la parte más escondida de esta su cama perfectamente hecha mientras en la zona más larga se distribuía un gastado sofá y una pequeña mesa baja a los pies de este. De la pared colgaba un diminuto televisor más que pasado de moda y bajo este había un escritorio igualmente gastado con una sencilla silla negra de oficina. Junto a la puerta de entrada había una cómoda y un pequeño mueble cocina. Si, sin duda estaba muy orgullosa de su cuarto, era el mejor del orfanato, ganado con mucho esfuerzo y tesón gracias a sus buenas notas.

-Y bien, ¿has encontrado lo que necesitamos? – preguntó en un tono totalmente falto de interés la rubia que ya se había tumbado sobre el viejo sofá.

-Creo que sí, tampoco había mucho donde buscar – contesto en voz baja la ojijade mientras apoyaba la mochila en la mesa y sacaba las fotocopias que dejó caer sobre la mesita delante de Ino. Llamaron a la puerta y la pelirrosa se levanto como un resorte para abrirle a Sasuke. El corazón le dio un pequeño vuelco de modo que soltó un "hola" tan silencioso que dudo seriamente de que nadie aparte de ella lo hubiese escuchado. El moreno, como de costumbre, no le prestó mayor atención y entro en la habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos y actitud aburrida.

-Sois los dos unos tardones, os llego a tener que esperar un poco más y hubiese echado raíces – suspiro exageradamente y le hizo señas con un dedo al Uchiha para que se acercase al sofá - ¿Los has traído?

-Claro.

-Bien – dijo alegremente mientras se volvía hacia Sakura – Bueno cariño, ¿por qué no empiezas tu con el trabajito, eh? Nosotros seguro que no hacemos más que estorbarte.

-Y…¿qué vais a hacer vosotros mientras? – Ino la miró divertida por última vez antes de depositar toda su atención en Sasuke que había clavado las rodillas en el sofá y se quitaba el chaleco negro del uniforme.

-Nosotros vamos a hacer otros trabajitos.

Acto seguido estiró los brazos hasta colocarlos tras la nuca del Uchiha y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarle. No un beso bonito, ni dulce ni ninguna descripción de las que Sakura le hubiese dado a un beso, era un beso pegajoso, sonoro, desesperado y que no esperaba nada sentimental a cambio, solo pura física. Pero lo que la dejo paralizada contra el suelo no fue que Ino se colgase del cuello del moreno, sino que este respondiese con la misma urgencia a sus labios, masajeando su boca hasta conseguir abrirla e introducir su lengua dentro buscando con desesperación a su compañera.

¿En serio pretendían liarse delante de ella mientras les hacia el trabajo de historia?

-¿Sabes, cielo? – pregunto Ino dirigiéndose a ella mientras Sasuke apretaba sus labios contra el cuello de la muchacha, succionándolo sonoramente y haciendo que ella se arqueara contra el torso del ojinegro – Te sería mucho más fácil si te pusieras en el escritorio.

Las manos le temblaban, pero aun así tomó de nuevo las fotocopias de la mesa y se arrastró como pudo hasta la silla del escritorio. Cogió un bolígrafo sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Chivarse? ¿Echarlos? No quería que Sasuke se enfadara con ella y sin duda Ino le haría la vida imposible si les fastidiaba la tarde.

Deslizo el bolígrafo tembloroso hasta una hoja en blanco y dejo la punta apoyada sobre el papel tanto tiempo que la tinta comenzó a humedecerlo. Pero ella solo podía ver el reflejo de sus dos compañeros en el televisor apagado. Ino se había desanudado la camisa y desabrochado los botones, dejando a la vista un elegante sujetador de encaje celeste. Sasuke le manoseaba los pechos de forma poco elegante mientras ella le agarraba el rostro y le besaba desenfrenadamente, tanto que los labios de ambos estaban ya rojos e hinchados. El Uchiha apretó uno de los senos de la muchacha más de lo aconsejable y esta dejo escapar un pequeño gemido molesto a lo que él respondió desabrochándole el pantalón y metiendo la mano por la cremallera abierta.

Le dieron ganas de vomitar cuando la rubia empezó a gemir ante el contacto de la mano del Uchiha contra su entrepierna y la imagen del muchacho jadeando por Ino hizo que se le encogiese el corazón y se le congelase todo el cuerpo. Una cosa era que se toquetearan un poco y otra muy distinta es que fuera a hacer _eso_ en _su_ habitación.  
>La mente se le quedó en blanco en cuanto la rubia comenzó a quitarle la camisa del uniforme al moreno dejando al descubierto su tonificado torso, sus marcados pectorales y sus esculpidos brazos. Deseaba darse la vuelta y acercarse a tocarlos, pero de eso ya se encargaba Ino que paseaba sus manos por el pecho del muchacho mientras devoraba su boca con urgencia.<p>

Una parte de la anatomía del Uchiha, desconocida hasta entonces para ella, llamo la atención de los ojos verdes de la Haruno. Un incipiente bulto obligaba al moreno a mantener las piernas abiertas mientras sus manos comenzaban a bajar el pantalón de Ino. Sakura no podía dejar de mirar aquel bulto que luchaba por ascender por la pernera del pantalón del uniforme, buscando una salida y una creciente necesidad de tocarlo hizo que sus mejillas se tiñesen de carmín.

Los jeans de Ino cayeron sobre el suelo con un golpecito sordo dejando al descubierto la mojada ropa interior de la muchacha que se agitaba con deseo sobre el cuerpo del Uchiha que luchaba con el cierre del sujetador con cierta torpeza. Sasuke alargó el brazo tanto como pudo y atrapo su propia mochila entre los dedos, abriendo una de las cremalleras en busca del material que Ino le había pedido que trajese. Cogió el envoltorio cuadrado y se lo ofreció a la rubia que se lo quito de las manos con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Vamos al baño – sugirió el Uchiha para alivio de la pelirrosa que se sentía como si fuese a estallar en mil pedazos de un momento a otro, destrozada por uno u otro motivo. La Yamanaka se levanto del sofá con cierto fastidio y tiró sensualmente del moreno que la siguió hasta la puertecita del baño.

Una imagen en la cabeza de la pelirrosa hizo que sus manos se moviesen freneticamente hasta su propia mochila. Abrió la cremallera con precipitación y busco el _Grimorum arcanorum_ y deslizó sus agiles dedos por las páginas del índice.  
>- <em>Para ayudar en el cambio de enemigos en amigos, para hacer que un enemigo se aleje...<em> - Busco la pagina correspondiente a este último con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho a mil por hora - _Cuando la Luna esté en una fase decreciente_ – no tenía ni idea de en qué fase estaba la luna ni tiempo para comprobarlo - _escribir en un pergamino blanco el nombre completo de la persona que desea alejar de sí, junto con su fecha de nacimiento completa. Hacer el pergamino blanco un rollo junto con una fotografía del enemigo, empaparlos ambos con vinagre y, entonces, tirarla dentro de agua corriente al tiempo que visualiza a su enemigo que se aleja y nunca más le cause daño. Este es un hechizo ideal para utilizarse cuando todo lo demás parece haber fracasado._

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una estupidez, pero no se le ocurría nada más. Busco el anuario del año anterior y arrancó la foto de Ino que coloco sobre un papel en el que escribió su nombre y fecha de nacimiento, los enrollo juntos y busco vinagre en su pequeña alacena con el que empapo todo. Después dejo caer el papel en el fregadero de la diminuta cocina y abrió el grifo sin dejar de visualizar a Ino saliendo por la puerta de la habitación.

-Por favor que se valla, por favor que se valla…

Dentro del baño seguían escuchándose ruiditos y exclamaciones. Que estupidez poder pensar que aquello iba a funcionar. Sin poder evitarlo vomitó dentro del fregadero, su estomago no aguanto más aquella desagradable situación. Algo mareada por el olor a vinagre, comenzó a limpiar con desinfectante la pila y, entonces, un teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Ino salió disparada del baño y agarró el teléfono. Debía ser un mensaje de texto porque no lo descolgó. Acto seguido empezó a vestirse rápidamente mientras Sasuke, aun en ropa interior, la contemplaba desde el marco de la puerta del baño.

-Una urgencia, nos vemos mañana – dijo mandándole una velada advertencia con la mirada a Sakura para que mantuviese el pico cerrado. La ojijade se quedo contemplando la puerta de la habitación como si fuese la primera vez que la viera.

-Voy…a darme una ducha, ¿vale? – la pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza y el moreno volvió a desaparecer tras la puerta.

¿Casualidad o había sido el _hechizo_?

El corazón comenzó a tamborilear con fuerza de nuevo contra su pecho. Si quería comprobarlo debería hacer otro hechizo y sabía perfectamente cuál iba a probar. Volvió a coger el _Grimorium_ que descansaba sobre el escritorio y busco nuevamente en el índice, aunque esta vez sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba:  
>-Poción de amor – susurró, aunque se le hizo un nudo en el estomagó al leer la receta - <em>Preparar una infusión mágica con base en genciana, flor de maravilla (familia Tagetes), flor de pasión (género Passiflora), ruda (género Ruta, familia Ruta graveolens) y violetas. Añadir una gota de sangre propia y remover.<em>

¡No tenía nada de eso!

Su cuerpo corrió más que su cerebro, cogiendo las llaves de la habitación y la mochila con el monedero. Apuntó rápidamente los ingredientes en un trozo de papel y salió corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave tras de ella. Bajo las escaleras del orfanato como alma que lleva el viento desesperada por llegar hasta la esquina de la segunda calle a la derecha donde había un herbolario.

¿En serio iba a tener tanta suerte? La dependienta le saco un frasquito de cada planta que le pidió y la despachó con una amplia sonrisa. La pelirrosa volvió sobre sus pasos, apretando el paquete contra ella mientras los latidos de su propio corazón la ensordecían.

Un camión estuvo a punto de atropellarla, pero no le importó.

Continuó corriendo sin parar hasta que sus pies atravesaron la puerta del dormitorio: Sasuke aun seguía en la ducha. Puso a calentar agua para preparar la infusión, tan nerviosa que le temblaban las manos.

-Hum, eso…huele bien – comentó Sasuke nuevamente vestido. Ella le dedico una sonrojada mirada a la que él no presto atención mientras se sentaba en el sofá - ¿Te importa que hagamos el trabajo nosotros? Tampoco es que nos perdamos gran cosa sin Ino.

-N-no.

La Haruno cogió disimuladamente uno de los cuchillos de sierra del cajón de los cubiertos y con gran esfuerzo se hizo un pequeño pellizco en el dedo, dejando caer una única gota de sangre en una de las dos tazas que había preparado.

-¿Te apetece una infusión?

-Hm – aceptó sin más el Uchiha que se llevo casi inmediatamente la taza a los labios. Debía tener la boca seca de tanto gastar saliva en la de Ino. Sakura volvió a sentir que se le removía el estomago y dejo su taza en el escritorio mientras revolvía las fotocopias que había traído para dividir el trabajo.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en hacer efecto la poción? ¿Cómo sabría si había hecho efecto? ¿Y si no funcionaba, cuanto debería esperar?

Distintas emociones recorrieron su cuerpo: culpa, inquietud, inseguridad, miedo a ser descubierta, pero también esperanza, alegría y cierta lujuria.

Empezó a leer por encima las fotocopias y a dividirlas en dos montones y entonces el ruido de una taza al romperse contra el suelo la sobresalto. Se dio la vuelta de un salto para contemplar la cerámica rota contra las baldosas y luego sus ojos ascendieron por el sofá hasta toparse con el rostro del Uchiha.

Sus ojos estaban apagados, sin brillo, y su cara se había vuelto blanca como la misma muerte. La mano que había sostenido la taza en alto reposaba ahora sobre su regazo tan inmóvil como el resto del cuerpo. Se acercó temblando hasta él y le busco el pulso en la muñeca. Y después en el cuello.

Una solitaria lágrima le resbaló por el rostro. Había matado a Sasuke.

Las piernas le fallaron y cayó de bruces contra el suelo temblando de pies a cabeza. Durante un largo minuto no pudo pensar en nada, solo mirar el inmóvil semblante del joven.

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Lo había envenenado?

Giró la cabeza hacia el escritorio donde aun descansaba su mochila entreabierta con el otro libro que había cogido de la biblioteca: el Necronomicon. Se levantó aun temblando y abrió el libro sobre el escritorio buscando, si no recordaba mal, el Libro III.  
>-Rituales y secretos…- no necesito buscar mucho pues el primero de los rituales comenzaba con un escueto <em>Rito de los Muertos<em> y continuaba con una breve explicación: devolver el alma al cuerpo.

Leyó con detenimiento las instrucciones a sabiendas de que podía malinterpretar algo al no conocer el idioma por mucho que se pareciese al castellano. Cogió nuevamente el cuchillo de sierra y se abrió una raja mayor en la mano, sin importarle el dolor, y con la sangre dibujo un pentagrama en el suelo y en su interior una estrella. Cogió el cuerpo del Uchiha y con cierta dificultad lo arrastro hasta la estrella, colocándolo en su centro. Abrió la camisa del moreno y le dibujo una nueva estrella en el pecho, poniendo después sus manos manchadas sobre él. Con lágrimas en los ojos recito:

- Quod non est mortua, quae aeterna et mentiri nescio aeonas mortem moriatur.

Inmediatamente comenzó a sentir como sus propias fuerzas la abandonaban pero algo la mantenía pegada al cuerpo de Sasuke. No pudo reprimir un jadeo al sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho, pero aun así mantuvo las manos apretadas contra el muchacho hasta que un pitido profundo e hiriente se adueño de su cabeza y no pudo soportarlo más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se despertó en su cama, arropada y con el pijama puesto. Se sentía muy descansada y lo primero que hizo fue mirarse las manos. Estaban limpias, ni rastro de sangre, ni siquiera de la herida. ¿Lo había soñado todo?

-No, por desgracia.

Levantó la vista hasta el origen de aquella profunda voz. Era Sasuke, pero no lo era. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo normal y a su alrededor había un aura…peligrosa, visible, casi palpable, como si el universo entero le señalase avisando de que no era bueno acercarse a él.

-Me alegro de que hayas despertado, aun tenemos tiempo de jugar antes de ir a clase.

Antes de pestañear el moreno, que había permanecido a unos metros de la cama, se apareció sobre ella, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que se apretase contra la cama.

-¿Qué…qué hora es? – preguntó sin saber que más decir.

-Son las 1:14 am, has dormido toda la tarde.

-Tu…tu habías muerto.

El moreno la miro fijamente y sonrió. Sasuke nunca sonreía, pero eso no era lo extraño del gesto: no recordaba que tuviese una dentadura tan perfectamente blanca y amenazante. Hizo que se le pusiesen los vellos de punta.

El ojinegro agarró su camisa por el cuello y se la arrancó de un tirón, extirpando también las mangas del resto del cuerpo de la prenda. Tomo ambas muñecas de la muchacha con una mano y las ató al cabecero de acero de la cama con los trozos de tela ante los jadeos asustados de la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy a violarte.

-¿¡Que! – la muchacha interpuso sus piernas dobladas entre el torso desnudo del moreno y el resto de su cuerpo, mirándole con verdadero espanto.

-Tú me mataste, como castigo voy a violarte.

-También te he devuelto a la vida – alcanzó a susurrar la ojijade que sentía las lagrimas a punto de brotar.

-Sí, y por ello serás también recompensada.

-¡No!

Aquello fue como un latigazo para el Uchiha. Su cuerpo se agarrotó como si hubiese intentado resistir un golpe y su rostro se movió violentamente como si le hubiesen abofeteado.

-Tú puedes matarme y resucitarme pero yo no puedo violarte y hacerte el amor. Si tú puedes incurrir en contradicciones yo también puedo. Y ahora abre esas bonitas piernas.

-¡No! - la Haruno contempló de nuevo los resultados de su negativa: como si le hubiese golpeado con una fusta el Uchiha retrocedió con gesto dolorido – Y ahora…suéltame.

Sasuke clavó sus ojos negros en los verdes de ella, apretando la mandíbula como si intentase negarse a cumplir una orden o a no hacer algo a pesar de saber que no tenía elección. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta las muñecas de la muchacha y para alivio de esta la soltó. La pelirrosa se restregó las muñecas mientras volvía a echarle una ojeada al moreno.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Estas…distinto.

Otra vez esa sonrisa endemoniada que hacía que se le helara la sangre. No era una sonrisa alegre ni divertida, era una sonrisa sarcástica cargada de ironía. La sonrisa de un lunático.

-Me diste un filtro de amor. Por desgracia para mi tu grimorio estaba incompleto, solo contenía ingredientes no método de elaboración. Se convirtió en un veneno letal que me paró el corazón. Por suerte o por desgracia también tenías un libro de los muertos a mano, que chica tan preparada – comentó chascando las mandíbulas sonoramente y el odio centelleó en sus ojos – y te pusiste manos a la obra para devolver mi alma a mi cuerpo. Sin embargo las plantas con las que me envenenaste no desaparecen del organismo así como así y mi alma no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para contrarrestarlas. Así que tu estrella, para completar el hechizo, invoco a un demonio y lo alojo en mi cuerpo junto a mi alma para que luchase contra el veneno.

-Eso…¿qué quiere decir? – preguntó tras unos segundos de sepulcral silencio.

-Quiere decir que ahora soy un demonio.

-Pero…sigues siendo Sasuke…

-Sí, pero tú ya no eres Sakura – afirmó acercándose al rostro de la muchacha hasta que su aliento se unió con el de ella – Ahora eres mi dueña.

* * *

><p><strong>Para la gente perezosa que no se lee el principio del fic:<strong>

_**Espero leer vuestros reviews :3, no seáis crueles que es mi primera publicación aquí.**_

_**Este fanfic se actualizara con un tiempo máximo de una semana, tened paciencia y será recompensada :D**_

_PD: Niños, no hagáis conjuros satánicos en casa sin la supervisión de un adulto o de un ángel de la guarda. A menos que seáis demonios, entonces da lo mismo :D!_


	2. Para destruir un error

Estoy realmente impresionado: 20 reviews en el primer capítulo o_O! No esperaba tan buena acogida con un tema como este. Me habéis alegrado la semana y yo sin embargo no he podido terminar este capítulo asquerosamente corto antes. Espero que me perdonéis pero he invertido unas cuantas horas en intentar esquematizar la trama y dividirla en capítulos para poder mantener la intriga, espero que tanto este como los próximos no os decepcionen.

Y ya que vosotros habéis dedicado una parte de vuestro tiempo a dejar un review, no quería ser maleducado y las contestaciones están al final del capítulo.

**Muchas gracias a todos :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Peccatum meum<strong>  
><em>Escrito por DelkoDR<em>

**Capitulo Segundo**  
><em>Para destruir un error hace falta más tiempo que para darle vida.<em>

Sentía aquellos dos ojos negros y brillantes clavados en su nuca, totalmente fijos sin siquiera pestañear. Y eso que solo se había atrevido a echarle un breve vistazo a la oscura figura que le seguía con semblante tranquilo a varios metros de distancia.

Aun no sabía muy bien cómo pero había logrado convencerle de que se marchase de su habitación la noche anterior. Bueno, simplemente se lo había sugerido y él había obedecido. Pero apenas había salido de su habitación por la mañana y ya estaba él en la esquina del pasillo, observándola fijamente con la mochila de clase colgada del hombro. Ni siquiera podía escuchar los pasos de Sasuke contra el suelo, era como una sombra silenciosa que se arrastraba pegada a la pared tras ella, sin advertir la presencia de los demás ni prestarles atención cuando le saludaban.

Intentó seguir su camino hasta la clase de castellano en el segundo piso del edificio principal sin que el corazón se le saliese por la boca. ¿Notarían los demás el cambio en el moreno? Sasuke no era el alma de la fiesta pero tampoco era un zombi propulsado por alguna fuerza oscura, y eso era lo que verdaderamente parecía caminando manteniendo el paso, recto y pegado siempre a la misma distancia de la pared sin perderla de vista ni un instante. Y no sabía si era la luz del día pero le notaba los ojos aun más oscuros que la noche anterior y su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal. Tal vez los demás simplemente pensaran que estaba enfermo.

El aula estaba casi llena cuando llegó seguida por su segunda sombra y no pudo evitar sentirse inquieta. Dio un par de zancadas hasta su pupitre y se paró a observar lo que ocurría al entrar el Uchiha, pero nadie pareció notar nada raro. Se sentó intentando disimular un suspiro y dejó caer la mochila a un lado de la mesa. Sasuke se sentaba en una de las primeras filas, o al menos eso hacia hasta ahora porque se había acercado sin cambiar el paso ni mostrar emoción alguna y había levantado con una mano a Kiba, que se sentaba en el pupitre más cercano al de ella, para después dejarle caer contra el suelo. La clase entera enmudeció mientras observaban perplejos al moreno que se limitó a alzar una ceja como toda explicación.

-¿Pero qué haces? Eso ha sido peligroso – le susurró Sakura cuando los demás dejaron de prestarle atención al incidente.

-Lo siento – contestó él con una callada sonrisa en los labios – Quería estar más cerca de ti.

Sakura sintió como le ardían las mejillas e intentó contener el fuego que invadía su rostro, a sabiendas de que el Uchiha debía de estar tomándole el pelo. O al menos no lo decía con el sentido de la frase que ella deseaba.

-Intenta no llamar la atención, estas algo cambiado y no querrás que te hagan preguntas incomodas, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién me obliga a contestarlas?

La profesora entró en ese momento y los alumnos volvieron a sus pupitres y guardaron silencio. Mientras los demás fijaban la mirada en la pizarra donde iban apareciendo largas listas de frases para analizar, Sasuke continuaba con la mirada fija en la pelirrosa. Ni siquiera habia sacado el cuaderno de la mochila. La ojijade le echó un vistazo preocupado y negó con la cabeza.

-Intenta aparentar normalidad – le pidió– La profesora te va a llamar la atención.

El moreno seguía con los ojos fijos en ella, sin pestañear. Después los giró lentamente hasta el suelo donde había caído su mochila y alargo un brazo para abrirla, sin mover por completo el cuerpo. Para alivio de la Haruno tomo un cuaderno y comenzó a copiar, pero sin perderla a ella de vista por el rabillo del ojo. La ponía terriblemente nerviosa.

El resto del día fue igualmente agotador, tuvo que pedirle que cumpliese con las actividades en el taller de química y que saliera a la pizarra cuando lo llamó el profesor de matemáticas, que contestase en voz alta a los ejercicios de inglés cuando fue su turno y que tomase apuntes en todas las clases. Por suerte la comunicación no se hizo muy difícil pues él quitaba de en medio a cualquiera que estuviese cerca de ella para poder sentarse a su lado. Estaba segura de que los demás lo habían notado así que en el intermedio de las clases le había ordenado que fuese a hacer lo que hiciera normalmente en su tiempo de descanso y él, por suerte, obedeció.

-Sasuke – dijo intentando que su voz sonase autoritaria cuando vio que el volvía a seguirla por los pasillos – Deja de seguirme – dijo muy despacio, como si no hablasen el mismo idioma. El asintió con la cabeza y tomó otra dirección casi al instante, sin volver a mirar. La pelirrosa suspiro con alivio, aunque se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, no sabía muy bien por qué.

No tenía nada de hambre así que se dirigió a su dormitorio con intención de dormir un rato. La mañana había sido muy larga y agotadora y la noche anterior también. Callo entonces en la cuenta de que no había visto a Ino en todo el día. ¿Cómo no se había percatado antes? ¿Estaría aun bajo la influencia del hechizo? Un pinchazo de culpabilidad le atravesó el estomago, pero no tenia modo de averiguar que había pasado con ella. Tal vez debería pedirle su número de teléfono a alguien…

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio solo para encontrarse a Sasuke tumbado cómodamente sobre el destartalado sofá.

-Pero bueno, ¿qué es lo que te he dicho, eh?  
>-Que no te siguiera – contestó el con tono aburrido mientras agarraba el mando de la televisión – Y no te he seguido. Se diría que tú me has seguido a mí.<p>

-¡Es mi habitación!

No sabía en qué momento había ocurrido, pero se había levantado y le agarraba los brazos contra los costados mientras apretaba su frente contra la de ella.

-¿No quieres que este aquí? – la muchacha podía sentir el cálido aliento de él contra su rostro, su respiración inhumanamente pausada y el olor de su pelo, el ardor que desprendía su atlético cuerpo.

-Yo no he dicho eso – susurró mientras sentía como sus mejillas se volvían a teñir de rojo.

-Eso me parecía – concluyó antes de volver a tumbarse en el sofá.

La pelirrosa miró a todos lados como si buscase una escapatoria mientras el cambiaba de un canal a otro sin detenerse demasiado en ninguno. Finalmente la Haruno se decidió por dejar la mochila en su sitio y cambiarse de ropa.

-No has ido a comer.

-Tu tampoco – apuntó ella.

-Yo ya no me rijo por las mismas reglas que tu. Necesitas comer.

-No tengo hambre – protestó.

Ahí estaba otra vez, tras de ella, tan cerca que podía sentir el milimétrico roce de su camisa con la de él.

-Necesito un poco de intimidad, voy a cambiarme.

-Parte de…mi poder depende ahora en gran medida de tu existencia – explicó él sin prestarle atención – Debes mantenerte sana por los dos.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer yo nada por ti?

-Tú me has matado – contestó arqueando una de sus finas cejas negras – Y no conforme con ello has ejecutado una resurrección chapucera y me has incorporado un simpático demonio. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mi es comer.

Acercó sus manos al pecho de ella y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa blanca.

-¡Sasuke!

-Acostúmbrate.

-¿Qué me acostumbre a qué? – pregunto ella intentando zafarse de las manos de él, pero era como intentar tirar una roca a soplidos.

-Que seas mi dueña supone muchas obligaciones – continuó – Tienes que cubrir mis necesidades. A cambio yo cubro gran parte de las tuyas y soy tu herramienta.

-No quiero que…"cubras mis necesidades" – se quejó mientras el terminaba de quitarle la camisa y le pasaba por la cabeza un jersey fino que ella había dejado sobre la cama – No tengo ninguna necesidad que otro tenga que cubrir…

-Lo dices ahora que eres virgen. Y se me ocurren muchas otras.

Ignoró el sonrojo de sus mejillas y se concentró en intentar que no le bajase la falda, pero tampoco pudo evitar que sus brazos de acero bajasen la pequeña cremallera de la falda plisada y la dejaran caer para luego ponerle los vaqueros seleccionados con anterioridad por ella.

-Has dicho que serás mi herramienta.

-Sí.

-¿Qué clase de herramienta?

-Aun no lo sé.

Ella negó con la cabeza y clavo sus ojos verdes en los oscuros pozos de él, demasiado negros y demasiado brillantes para ser humanos.

-No lo entiendo.

-Yo solo en parte – finiquitó dándose la vuelta para volver al sofá.

La Haruno fue hasta el mueble cocina y sacó unos fideos precocinados que metió dentro de su pequeño microondas. Sasuke se había decantado por un documental que mostraba la vida de los peces, o algo por el estilo, pero aun así lo miraba aburrido.

-¿Quieres que te caliente uno a ti también? – preguntó ella señalándole el microondas.

-No.

-Como quieras – contestó alzando los hombros Sakura justo cuando sonaba la campanita de la maquina. Se acercó al sofá y Sasuke se hizo a un lado para que ella se sentase, palillos en mano.

-¿Sabes que ha podido pasarle a Ino? – se atrevió a preguntar después de tragar sin demasiadas ganas algunos fideos picantes.

-La he matado – los ojos jade de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par y buscaron los negros de él, espantados, en busca de una respuesta a su muda pregunta – No eres muy buena con eso de los hechizos, le ordenaste que se fuera de aquí pero no especificaste un lugar de llegada. Eso la introdujo en un ciclo sin fin en el que tendría que ir de un lado a otro sin detenerse demasiado en ningún lugar. Le he ahorrado sufrimiento.

-Yo solo pensé en que se fuera de la habitación.

El moreno se levantó nuevamente con un aspaviento y busco el grimorio en el cajón del escritorio.

-"…_Al tiempo que visualiza a su enemigo que se aleja y nunca más le cause daño…" _¿En qué parte dice aquí irse? En ninguna. Era alejarse y no causar daño. Nunca cambies términos de un hechizo.

Unas silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de la pelirrosa que le miraba aun sin poder creérselo. Había matado a Ino, sin más. ¿Pero cómo demonios la había encontrado?

-La llame por teléfono.

-¿Pues leerme el pensamiento?

-No.

-¿Entonces como…?  
>-Tu alma ligó la mía de nuevo a este cuerpo. Puedo "percibirte" con mayor intensidad que a los demás, tus emociones, y hacerme una idea de tus dudas a través de ellas.<p>

Dejó el tarro de fideos sobre la mesa pues el poco apetito que tenía acababa de esfumarse. No es que Ino fuese santa de su devoción pero nunca le había deseado ningún mal a nadie y menos aun la muerte.

- La vida es la muerte segura. Si no hubiese sido hoy hubiese sido mañana, por cualquier estupidez. Los humanos somos tan frágiles.

-Pero es que resulta que la estupidez ha sido culpa mía.

-Tranquila, ya te la devolverá alguien algún día.

Sakura, aun con las mejillas mojadas, clavo sus ojos jade en los de él, intentando taladrarle con aquella mirada.

-¿De verdad que lo piensas?

-Bueno, mi nuevo amiguito opina que sí.

Volvió a guardar el grimorio y a sentarse junto a ella, tomando de nuevo el mando de la televisión para buscar otro canal.

-¿Hablas con él?

-Yo no lo llamaría hablar.

-Explícate – exigió intentando que sonase como una orden. Estaba realmente interesada en el tema. El giró los ojos en redondo y la comisura de sus labios formó una U invertida y prieta. No le contentaba en absoluto la pregunta – Has sido tú quien lo ha insinuado.

-No es como si fuésemos dos aquí dentro, es como si una parte de mi hubiese cambiado. Como si parte de mi conciencia hubiese pasado las vacaciones de verano en un campamento de adoradores de Satán o algo así e intentara convencer al resto – se rascó distraídamente la coronilla y desvió de nuevo la vista hacia el televisor – Pero a la vez es como si solo estuviese yo, como si esos pensamientos fueran realmente míos y al mismo tiempo soy consciente de que son de otra persona. Es una sensación realmente extraña.

-No he entendido nada.

-No tengo una explicación mejor.

-¿Tienes algun "mega poder" más a parte de "sentirme"?

-Escucho y veo mejor, me siento más fuerte y más rápido…

-Y que lo digas – protesto molesta recordando con que facilidad se acercaba a ella.

-…también se cuando estoy ante una mala o buena persona…

-¿Yo soy buena?

-…y siento una imperiosa necesidad de intentar convencer a los demás de que hagan cosas malas, sobre todo a ti – concluyo volviendo el gesto y sonriéndole con aquella blanca e inmaculada dentadura que le daba escalofríos.

-Es una suerte que sea tu dueña, así no puedes hacerme nada que yo no quiera – la sonrisa desapareció del rostro del moreno y sus ojos se endurecieron.

-Sí, es una suerte – dijo en tono sarcástico.

Detuvo el televisor en un programa de caídas graciosas y ambos observaron la pantalla en silencio. Haruno no había quedado demasiado conforme con el interrogatorio, estaba claro que Sasuke no iba a contárselo todo y que utilizaría cada frase que dijera en su contra tanto como pudiese. Debería haber dicho "explícamelo todo" en vez de explícate, pero ciertamente no estaba segura de si quería saberlo todo, todo. Después de todo, los demonios no hacen cosas buenas y no sabía si de verdad quería interponerse entre una criatura malvada y su objetivo. Necesitaba buscar una fuente más objetiva de información pues si dependía únicamente de la de Sasuke sería como no saber nada. Tal vez debería volver a la biblioteca…

El ruido de la cremallera de sus vaqueros interrumpió sus pensamientos. Bajó la mirada hasta sus piernas donde la mano del moreno se introducía por la abertura de la cremallera.

-¡Sasuke!

-Calla –exigió mientras sus dedos comenzaban a descender por la suave tela de las braguitas de ella. La Haruno dio un respingón hacia detrás cuando notó los dedos de él acariciar los labios de su entrepierna, intentando alejarse tanto como le permitía el sofá. Pero él la agarró por la cintura con la otra mano y la atrajo hacia sí – No seas tímida.

Con la mano que tenía en la espalda de la chica le remangó el jersey y depositó un pesado beso junto a su ombligo, lamiendo con la punta de la lengua la sensible piel de su vientre mientras sus dedos apretaban el clítoris, presionándolo después dibujando círculos sobre él.

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar un gemido e intentó tirar del brazo del muchacho, pero fue inútil. El continuó acariciándola con los dedos, masajeando su entradita, mientras se erguía hasta tener su rostro a la altura del de ella.

-Si de verdad quieres que pare solo tienes que ordenarlo – susurró antes de lamer lentamente el contorno de la oreja de la ojijade.

-¡Ummm!

-Vamos, pídelo – retiró la ropa interior y dejó que sus dedos resbalaran por la abertura de los labios de la muchacha, haciendo que se tensase como un resorte- No te oigo, Sakura – insistió mientras besaba pesadamente la suave piel de detrás de su oreja.

-P-para

-Eso no ha sonado nada convincente – se quejó introduciendo un poco uno de sus dedos en el cuerpo de la joven mientras acariciaba el clítoris con otro.

-¡Para! – exclamó al sentir como invadía su intimidad.

-Mejor, pero a sonado más a un «sigue» - la tomó por la nuca y le hizo girar la cabeza para besarla, dejando que sus finos labios se apretaran contra los de ella intensamente, atrayéndola hacia si con fuerza. La Haruno dejo de respirar por un segundo y se dejó llevar por los labios de él que masajearon su boca con avidez. Introdujo el dedo un poco más adentro.

-¡Te he dicho que pares! – exclamó ella separándose de un manotazo de él. No llego a ver el chasquido del látigo en sus ojos, pero esta vez sí obedeció.

Una lánguida sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del moreno mientras la observaba ajustarse de nuevo el pantalón.

-Que decepción – comentó el Uchiha.

-Siento no cumplir tus expectativas – se defendió ella con las mejillas encendidas.

-No, me refiero a mí mismo.

Y dicho esto se marchó.

.

.

.

Le preocupaba donde podría haberse metido Sasuke pero tenía otras cosas que hacer. Intento concentrarse en los ejercicios de matemáticas para el día siguiente y después hizo ella sola el trabajo de historia para ambos. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al volver a recordar a Ino, pero no deseaba preocuparse más por ella. Después de todo ya no podía hacer nada por su vida. Pero mientras hacia el trabajo no pudo dejar de preguntarse dónde podría encontrar más información acerca de su nuevo demonio.

Finalmente el trabajo no le llevo demasiado tiempo, así que tomo su mochila y decidió ir a un cibercafé a apenas una calle de allí para ver que encontraba en internet. Seria demasiada suerte volver a encontrar algún libro relacionado con el tema en la biblioteca.

Pidió un descafeinado y se sentó en el ordenador más solitario del lugar, en una esquina de la larga mesa que la dejaba medio oculta tras una enorme planta en un macetero demasiado pequeño. Le dio vueltas al café mientras observaba la pagina del buscador sin saber muy bien que escribir.

Finalmente se decidió por la palabra grimorio.

-_"Un grimorio es un libro de conocimiento mágico escrito entre la Alta Edad Media y el siglo XVIII. Tales libros contienen correspondencias astrológicas, listas de ángeles y demonios, instrucciones para aquelarres, lanzar encantamientos y hechizos, mezclar medicamentos, convocar entidades sobrenaturales y fabricar talismanes."_

Sin duda le sería útil uno con una lista de ángeles y demonios, porque el suyo solo incluía hechizos y, según Sasuke, estaba incompleto. Aunque probablemente fuese una transcripción del original del siglo XVIII así que era lógico que faltasen cosas. Siguió leyendo la entrada de la Wikipedia pero nada llamo demasiado su atención. Había una lista de grimorios y entro al enlace de uno titulado "Libro del Papa Honorio III", pero era un libro de exorcismos. A lo mejor eso era lo que necesitaba Sasuke…

Pero posiblemente moriría si le sacaba al demonio, después de todo era el que mantenía su alma ligada a su cuerpo. Abrió un bloc de notas y apunto algunos nombres de grimorios que le parecieron interesantes.

Continúo la búsqueda por Google pero solo le aparecían foros satánicos e información poco relevante. Aun así continuó apuntando nombres con la intención de comprobarlos uno por uno más tarde. Entonces dio con una nueva lista de grimorios en la que aparecía el Necronomicon. Dio un pequeño salto en la silla al leer el nombre del libro y revisó la lista con mayor interés.

Habia tres nombres en aquella lista que le llamaban sumamente la atención: Lectiones ex parte altera, Sanctum Regnum, Grimorio de Armadel.

Ahora solo faltaba conseguirlos.

Busco en todas las librerías online que se le ocurrieron e incluso en otras paginas de dudosa fiabilidad pero no encontró ningún sitio donde pudiera comprar los libros. Sin duda tendría que hacerle una visita a la biblioteca, aunque no tenía demasiadas esperanzas de encontrar nada.

Se terminó el café con desgana y volvió al orfanato con la intención de darse un buen baño en el cuarto de baño de las chicas. Entró en su dormitorio a por su bolsa de aseo, una toalla y el pijama y de paso agarró sus dos nuevos libros del cajón donde los guardaba. Después se dirigió al baño que estaba vacio a esa hora de la tarde. Casi todas iban después de cenar.

Dejó que la bañera se llenase de humeante agua caliente antes de dejarse caer dentro, cogiendo los libros con cuidado de no mojarlos. Le asusto que el vapor los dañara, pero sin duda eran una copia muy posterior a los originales y no temió por la integridad del papel.

Ahora que miraba con otros ojos las páginas del Grimorio le parecía mucho más interesante y peligroso. Por ejemplo hasta entonces solo se había fijado en los hechizos de amor y aquellos que ocupaban varias páginas. Sin embargo los más útiles eran precisamente los más cortos, por ejemplo para invocar rayos y lluvias de fuego - aunque en realidad no sabía muy bien qué utilidad podían tener – o para hacer que alguien se quedase paralizado. Uno de ellos le dio una gran idea: servía para que alguien obedeciese una orden sin reservas. Y sabía muy bien a quien quería ordenarle algo y que lo cumplieran sin quejarse.

Terminó de bañarse y secarse con impaciencia, tenía ganas de encontrar a Sasuke. Se vistió a tropicones y salió disparada hacia su habitación con los libros a buen recaudo. Para su sorpresa el Uchiha ya estaba allí y cocinaba algo que olía muy bien. No le prestó atención cuando entró y siguió con su tarea mientras la chica colocaba las cosas que había traído del baño.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Necesitabas que alguien hiciese la compra.

-Podía haberla hecho yo – se quejo sonrojada mientras el ponía los ojos en blanco y seguia concentrado en lo suyo. Sakura le echo una ojeada a la olla pero en su interior solo había un caldo traslucido que debía ser _dashi._ El moreno continuó con su manía de ignorarla y colocó un mantel sobre la mesa del sofá y un círculo de madera para apoyar la olla. Dejo caer dos cojines a cada lado de la mesa y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se sentase. La Haruno le obedeció sin mayor objeción: llevaba todo el día sin comer y estaba algo hambrienta.

Sasuke colocó una fuente con carne, setas, zanahoria y cebolla todo cortado en laminas muy finas. Le entregó un cuenco de cerámica a la pelirrosa y coloco otro para el junto con un bote de salsa de soja.

-¿Vas a cocinarme con tal de que coma?

-Ya te he dicho que mi existencia ahora de pende en parte de la tuya. Que aproveche – dijo sin demasiado ánimo mientras agarraba un trozo de carne con los palillos y lo introducía en el _dashi _hirviendo. Apenas unos segundos después la carne ya estaba cocida y lista para comer. Sakura le imitó hasta que tuvo su plato lleno de verdura y carne cocida que bañó en salsa de soja antes de llevársela a la boca. Todo estaba delicioso y comió con ganas mientras Sasuke no paraba de mirarla masticando con parsimonia.

-¿Solo has ido a hacer la compra?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-No sé, cosas de demonios supongo.

-No he violado a ninguna virgen ni nada por el estilo. No hace falta que te pongas celosa.

-Siempre tan agradable.

Terminaron de cenar y el moreno recogió la mesa rápidamente ante la atenta mirada de la ojijade que le observaba trabajar. Al final iba a tener sus ventajas eso de tener un mayordomo demoniaco.

-Sasuke.

-¿Hm?

-Préstame atención – le pidió cuando él termino de colocar los platos en su sitio. Se giró lentamente con las cejas alzadas - _Sine dubio instantatum_, quiero que me consigas una copia valida del _Lectiones ex parte altera_, el _Sanctum Regnum_ y el _Grimorio de Armadel_.

Esperó la reacción del moreno con el dedo en alto, señalándole. Había intentando cargar su voz de autoridad y esperaba sinceramente que el hechizo funcionase: necesitaba información.

Una helada carcajada rompió el silencio. No era una risa humana, sino cruel y jactosa hasta el punto de que no parecía provenir de una persona. Sakura sintió como palidecía mientras Sasuke se reía de ella con los ojos chispeantes y aquella sonrisa escalofriante.

-Deja de jugar a ser hechicera, Sakura. No es lo tuyo.

-Vas a traerme esos libros – afirmó nuevamente intentando no vacilar, sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los negros de él.

-Si – contesto simplemente reduciendo su sonrisa.

-¿Entonces ha funcionado?

-El hechizo no, pero eres mi _ama_ y me has dado una orden.

-Bien – dijo ciertamente satisfecha mientras se dejaba caer cuan larga era en el sofá – Pues espero que te des prisa.

-Hare lo que pueda, mi señora.

**Para la gente perezosa que no se leyó el principio del primer capitulo (XD):**

_**Espero leer vuestros reviews :3, no seáis crueles que es mi primera publicación aquí.**_

_**Este fanfic se actualizara con un tiempo máximo de una semana, tened paciencia y será recompensada :D**_

_PD: Niños, no hagáis conjuros satánicos en casa sin la supervisión de un adulto o de un ángel de la guarda. A menos que seáis demonios, entonces da lo mismo :D!_

_**Respuestas a los Reviews:**_

**.c -** Siento haberte hecho esperar y gracias por tu review :)

**mercedes **- Me siento muy honrado de que te hayas parado a escribirme un review, muchas gracias. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el tema, es culpa de mi profesor de historia XD.

**nadeshiko-uchiha -** Soy una mala influencia, ahora habra un monton de gente intentando mandar bien lejos a alguna desgraciada con ese conjuro o_O - porque espero que no sea el de amor, ya viste lo bien que funciono XD-.

**mey sakura -** Bueno yo no habia leido ninguno hasta que empece esta historia -al menos no ninguno "de los de verdad" (deberia poner dobles comillas XD)pero tambien me parecio peligroso -x- Te tomo la palabra y espero verte por aqui :)

**CaMyLa** - Tanto como un genio...no creo haber inventado nada nuevo XD, pero gracias :3

**Hani-Uchiha** - Hasta a mi me da paranoia al escribirlo pero que le vamos a hacer, en conjunto queda bastante cool no XD?

**SasusakuFan** - Pero si solo es un capitulo o_O! Espero que este no te decepcione :)

**caro -** Me alegro de que te gustara y te detuvieses a dejarme un review, muchas gracias :)

**Megara-1307 -** LOL no creo que quiera saber que clase de relacion mantienen ustedes dos XD! Pero seguro es divertidisima XD. Gracias por tu review y espero verte por aqui :)

**SaKu-14** - Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto y siento la espera :)

**saikaama** - Bueno creo que parte de tus preguntas se resolvieron - ains pobre Ino :D!

**Eve-luna** - Espero que este tambien te guste yo por mi parte intentare mantener la intriga :)

**Uchiha Fans** - En realidad escribi esto porque a mi tambien me apetecia leer algo asi XD, y ahora que lo estoy escribiendo me doy cuenta de lo complicado del tema -x- Alegria para los dos :3!

**Yoruichi Naoko **- O_o! Me gusto tu review, muy entusiasta XD, espero que no te hayas pasado todos los dias porque...bueno ya sabes XD. Es más facil ponerlo en favoritos :3!

**saikaama** - Otra vez tu por aqui XD? Ya llego ya llego XD.


	3. Lo peor que hacen los malos es

Unos cuantos reviews menos que en el cap anterior, pero lo entiendo – comparado con el primero este segundo ha sido un poco soso XD. Pero ya sabéis que las historias no pueden desarrollarse todas en unas pocas palabras y me alegra que aun así haya tanta gente siguiendo la historia. Espero que este capítulo supla las carencias del anterior (dos en la misma semana, merezco un caramelito ;D)

**Gracias de nuevo a todos por leer y comentar esta historia :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Peccatum meum<strong>  
><em>Escrito por DelkoDR<em>

**Capitulo Tercero**  
><em>Lo peor que hacen los malos es obligarnos a dudar de los buenos.<em>

_._

_._

Un chasquido metálico la despertó temprano la mañana del sábado. Algo le sujetaba la cabeza y escucho una voz que le advertía que no la moviese, así que continuó con los ojos cerrados mientras terminaba de despertarse.

-Hecho – volvió a sonar la voz grave de Sasuke y por fin se atrevió a entreabrir los ojos, adormilados aun.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? – pregunto al verle unas tijeras en la mano a lo que el sonrió. Aquel gesto le preocupó y termino de desperezarse, apartando de un manotazo las sabanas y poniéndose en pie. Entró en el baño en unos pocos pasos y observó su reflejo en el cristal del espejo. Contuvo un alarido.

-¡Sasuke!

-Ahora estas más sexy – se defendió él mientras empezaba a hacerle la cama, manía que había tomado durante la semana y que a ella, por supuesto, no le molestaba en absoluto.

La pelirrosa se llevo la mano a la frente y la introdujo por debajo de su nuevo flequillo que el Uchiha le había cortado recto tapándole toda la frente.

-No tenias derecho a hacerme nada sin consultarme.

-Si te hubiese consultado me hubieras dicho que no – se acercó hasta ella que seguía atusándose el flequillo, sin saber muy bien si le gustaba el cambio o no. Él le agarró por la barbilla y le obligó a girar el rostro – Ahora resalta más tu cara, pareces un melocotón blandito y jugoso – y acto seguido se relamió lentamente mientras clavaba sus profundos y oscuros ojos en ella. Sakura se estremeció y se deshizo de su agarre con suavidad.

-Me has cortado el pelo sin mi permiso y me has hecho madrugar un sábado, estoy muy disgustada contigo.

-Intento cumplir tus ordenes, ama.

-Habla de una vez, me ponen nerviosa tus intrigas – se quejó mientras volvía a la habitación con él pegado a sus talones.

-He encontrado los libros.

-Genial.

-Pero conseguirlos no será tan fácil. En realidad será muy complicado.

-¿Incluso para un demonio?

-No me provoques, mujer. Sabes que aun no puedo hacer nada…impresionante.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan?

-La mayoría de los ejemplares que se conservan cuyo contenido este intacto están en Europa. Sin embargo el departamento de estudios foráneos del Museo Nacional de Tokio guarda algunas copias validas.

-¿No podemos simplemente comprarlos?

-No.

-Yo encontré esos en la biblioteca de la universidad, sin más.

-Y mira los resultados.

La Haruno se sintió enrojecer levemente mientras se servía cereales con leche para desayunar.

-Pero para tener los del museo nacional tendríamos que robarlos.

-Sí, básicamente ese es el plan – asintió el moreno.

-Eso no está bien.

-Soy un demonio.

-¿Y por qué no los has robado ya?

-Porque no he podido.

-Eres un demonio la mar de patético.

- N-o m-e p-r-o-v-o-q-u-e-s, me debes una violación.

-Sigue soñando.

El Uchiha suspiro pesadamente y sopló sobre el bol de leche haciendo que algunas gotas salpicaran a la muchacha en el rostro.

-En concreto tendremos que hablar con el jefe de departamento. He estado siguiéndole y es un tipo muy…curioso.

-Esto no me gusta.

-Y te va a gustar menos cuando te enseñe lo que te tienes que poner.

Ella intento volver a interrogarle, pero el moreno no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que ella hubo terminado el desayuno y se aseó en el baño. Cuando salió el ojinegro había depositado su ropa del día sobre la cama: un detallado corsé negro lleno de cordones y encajes y una falda de cuadros roja muy cortita.

-¿En serio?

-Puedo obligarte a ponértelo, te recuerdo que lo necesitamos para cumplir tu orden.

-No voy a ponérmelo.

Él la atrapó entre sus brazos, rodeándola desde detrás, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella para hablarle al oído mientras el corazón de la pelirrosa se ponía a mil por hora.

-Tú quieres esos libros, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, pero…

-Los necesitas para intentar controlarme, o lo que sea que quieras hacer conmigo. Necesitas información.

-Sasuke…

-Solo es ropa. No son los únicos ejemplares, tendrán varias copias, que tomemos una no va a acabar con las vidas de esas personas. Es un daño ínfimo. ¿Está todo bien?

-Solo es ropa – se repitió para sí misma mientras intentaba no concentrarse en el cálido aliento del muchacho en su cuello y el agradable cosquilleo de sus brazos rodeándola.

Para su sorpresa él se fue al sofá para dejarle algo de intimidad mientras se vestía. ¿Podía existir algo más incomodo que un corsé? Probablemente no. Sus pechos no eran lo suficientemente grandes para mantenerlo en su sitio y sentía como si se le fuese a resbalar de un momento a otro.

-Prueba a apretarlo más.

-¿Quieres que me asfixie?

A la pequeña falda de pliegues le acompañaban unas medias de rejilla hasta medio muslo y unas botas de cuero casi hasta la rodilla.

-No me reconozco – se quejó mirándose en el espejo.

-Una cara adorable envuelta en un terrorífico envoltorio – resumió el mientras le agarraba nuevamente el rostro para delinearle los ojos.

-¡Puedo hacerlo yo!

-Calla, tiene que quedar bien gótico.

Cuando hubo terminado de disfrazarla se echó una mochila sobre los hombros y la guio por los pasillos del orfanato evitando a la gente con magistral habilidad. Caminaron a paso acelerado hasta un aparcamiento cercano donde había aparcada una moto de gran cilindrada.

-Dime que no vamos a ir en esa cosa.

-¿Prefieres ir en metro con esas pintas?

-¿De dónde la has sacado?

-La robe.

-Genial…

-Todo sea por vos, mi señora – dijo en tono sarcástico mientras la cogía por las axilas y la subía al asiento como si fuera un bebe – Agárrate fuerte – le advirtió antes de encender la maquina con un poderoso rugido.

Ella se aferró a su espalda y cerró los ojos mientras la moto aceleraba buscando la autopista.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sabes, es la primera vez que vengo al Museo Nacional.

-Me temo que no tendremos tiempo para una visita de placer.

Estaban medio escondidos entre los arboles del jardín del Museo Nacional, observando el edificio gris reflejado en la gran piscina que atravesaba el patio principal. Sasuke extrajo el grimorio de su propia mochila, sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa, y busco rápidamente una página. Le tendió el libro.

-Léelo.

-_Semper mecum, quia non sufficiunt physics procul sit quin simul, ego enim sum dominus tuus et induxi vos in hoc saeculo._

-"Bien, parece que ha funcionado" – la pelirrosa no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar la voz del Uchiha sin que este abriese la boca – "Si, podría haberte avisado, pero hubiese sido menos divertido" – continuó enseñando aquella sonrisa descarada y escalofriante – "Ahora que podemos hablar mentalmente vas a entrar tu solita ahí dentro y yo te daré instrucciones".

-¿Vas a dejarme sola?

-"Usa la mente"

-"No quiero entrar sola"

-"Si entro contigo la cosa no funcionara. Confía en mí, no andaré lejos"

No podía decir que no estuviese asustada pero los ojos de él mostraban tal determinación y tranquilidad que no pudo evitar asentir con la cabeza y caminar hacia el museo.

-"Bien. Hoy es el primer sábado del mes y la entrada es gratuita para menores de edad. Tienes el carnet de identidad en la bota".

-"¿En serio? Hay una cosa que se llaman bolsos".

-"Abalorios sin importancia".

La Haruno sacó el carnet de la bota antes de acercarse a la cola de entrada, que no era demasiado larga. Esperó su turno pacientemente y, tras recibir una mirada reprobatoria del guardia de seguridad que la hizo enrojecer, entró en el edificio.

-"Bien. Ahora tienes que subir al segundo piso. Sigue por el pasillo que tienes a tu derecha hasta la escalera grande de piedra del final".

Ella asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente enrojeció al recordar que él no podía verla. Intentó mezclarse con la gente que visitaba las instalaciones, observando los jarrones Yayoi, o las vasijas del periodo Jomon. Fingió interesarse por un cuadro que representaba los viajes de Nakahama Manjiro para acercarse a la escalera por la que no subía ni bajaba nadie. Intento aparentar naturalidad mientras subía los escalones hasta un nuevo pasillo.

-"Entra en la tercera puerta de la derecha" – continuó por el corredor hasta donde le había indicado Sasuke y abrió el pomo con cuidado. Dentro había un nuevo y largo pasillo y él le indicó que siguiese hasta la puerta del fondo. Sobre la puerta rezaba "departamento de estudios foráneos".

La sala estaba compuesta por varios escritorios separados los unos de otros por pantallas de cristal opaco. Una de las paredes estaba ocupada en su totalidad por libros a excepción de dos puertas. No había nadie salvo un hombretón gordo y con la cabeza muy redonda y rapada al cero. La miro sorprendido con sus pequeños ojos negros.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura evito un alarido. Sintió como si un gusano se le hubiese escurrido por el oído y una fuerte presión en el pecho. Sus pies se movieron solos hacia delante.

-¿Doctor Hachirobei? – aquella voz no era la suya, o al menos nunca se había escuchado así. Ella no era tan sexy.

-Sí, ¿quién eres tú y que haces aquí?

-Tengo entendido que tiene en su poder la colección de Betje.

¿La colección de Betje? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ella no había escuchado aquel nombre nunca. ¿¡Y por que seguía moviéndose! No podía controlar su cuerpo que se acercaba lenta y sinuosamente hacia la mesa del doctor. Este la miro de arriba abajo con un gesto lento y poco sutil.

-Estas bien informada – ella continuó hasta llegar a la mesa, apoyándose con ambas manos en el filo y arqueándose como un gatito le sonrió al doctor que intentaba decidirse entre mirar los pechos apretados por el corsé o su rostro prometedor.

-¿Y a que espera? Seguro que está deseando probarlo _todo_.

El doctor trago saliva pesadamente, observando sin ningún pudor el cuerpo de la muchacha que luchaba internamente por recobrar la compostura, sin éxito.

-Siéntate y aguarda un segundo – le pidió levantándose torpemente de su asiento y desapareciendo por una de las puertas. Ella se sentó sobre la mesa alegremente mientras su mente gritaba a voces el nombre del moreno.

-"Tranquilizate, está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba".

-"Por favor Sasuke para esto".

-"Yo no estoy haciendo nada".

-"¡Mientes! ¡Te ordeno que pares¡"

-"Sakura, relájate pequeña: yo no estoy haciendo nada".

¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Estaba haciendo ella todo aquello? ¡Pero si intentaba hacer justo lo contrario! Intento luchar nuevamente por levantarse de la mesa pero su cuerpo no le obedeció.

-"Ya falta poco" – intentó tranquilizarla el Uchiha.

El Doctor volvió a entrar en la sala vestido con una túnica negra que le llegaba hasta los talones y dejaba parte de sus pantorrillas desnudas al aire.

-"Oh dios mío, ¡no!"

-Ven. Lo tengo todo preparado – ella se levantó felizmente y le siguió al otro lado de la puerta. Era un laboratorio para examinar libros viejos y cosas por el estilo, pero sobre la mesa del escáner había colocado una sábana blanca con un símbolo rojo pintado en el centro – Iba a buscar alguien con quien probarlo. Ha sido una suerte que tú me encontrases a mí.

-Los míos siempre buscamos a otros, doctor.

Él asintió y le dedico una mirada de admiración. Tomó una copa de madera oscura de una de las mesas y se la ofreció.

-"Bebe" – le pidió Sasuke – "No te hará nada, tranquila".

Sakura estaba decidida a no hacerle caso, pero su cuerpo no la escucho y se bebió la copa en pocos sorbos. Parecía una infusión.

-Necesitaremos los libros.

-Sí, sí, claro – asintió el que fue en busca de una caja metálica con un candado. Introdujo una combinación y el candado se abrió, dejando ver los libros que guardaba la caja en su interior.

-Ha sido de gran utilidad, doctor. Se lo agradezco.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ella se acerco sonriente hacia él y le acercó las manos al rostro, sin tocarle.

- _Et hoc erit ultimum spiritum tuum._

El hombre la miro extrañado y después, con un golpe sordo, callo cuan largo era sobre el suelo. No necesitaba tocarle para comprobar que estaba muerto.

-"Coge los libros y sal por la puerta de servicio"

-"¡Dios mío, Sasuke! He matado a un hombre…"

-"Ya habrá tiempo para lloriquear después, tienes que salir de ahí".

-"Me verán en las cámaras de seguridad".

-"No lo harán, ya me he ocupado yo de eso".

Podía dar órdenes nuevamente a su cuerpo, pero aun se sentía agarrotada, como si de un momento a otro fuese a revelarse nuevamente. Su rostro aun no le respondía, mantenía unos gestos que no le eran propios y cuando le ordenó a sus piernas que corrieran en una dirección estas solo se dignaron a caminar.

Salió del edificio por una de las puertas de emergencia donde Sasuke ya le esperaba con la moto arrancada.

-Tranquila, ya estas a salvo – dijo intentando tranquilizarla. Ella se dejó arrastrar por sus brazos hasta la parte de atrás de la moto, agarrándose con fuerza nuevamente a su espalda, dejando que las lágrimas empaparan la camisa del muchacho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Si te sirve de consuelo ese tipo era un satanista e iba a matarte. Como ya había matado a otras dos chicas antes, pero no fue condenado por falta de pruebas.

Sasuke se sentaba al borde de la cama de la muchacha, mientras ella se mantenía hecha un ovillo sobre la colcha. El corsé le apretaba y notó como las manos de él le desabrochaban las botas de cuero y se las quitaba con cuidado.

-No entiendo por qué te afecta tanto.

-Tal vez a ti no te importe quitar una vida pero a mí sí.

-A una parte de ti no le ha importado en absoluto quitar una vida. Si, no me mires así. Leíste ese hechizo en el libro de los muertos y has sido tú la que lo ha pronunciado de nuevo.

La pelirrosa se irguió sobre la cama y se encaró con el moreno, que alzo las cejas sorprendido por su reacción.

-No estoy de humor para medias verdades, Sasuke. No intentes hacerme creer que yo mate por propia voluntad a ese hombre porque no fue así.

-Medias verdades. Veamos, tú me has convertido en demonio y nos has ligado para siempre. Tú me pediste que encontrase los grimorios y eso hice, que te los trajese, y eso he hecho. El hechizo _Semper mecum_ es un hechizo permanente. Con repetir esas dos palabras puedes volver a abrir o cerrar la comunicación entre nosotros. Lo malo de que no estés acostumbrada es que mi mente te afecta más de lo aconsejable. Mi parte…malvada despierta a la tuya y tu parte buena despierta a la mía.

-Ósea que fue culpa tuya.

-Creo que no has seguido mi argumentación: tú me hiciste demonio, tú pediste los grimorios, tú hiciste el hechizo, tú mataste a ese hombre.

-¡Yo no te pedí que consiguieses los grimorios a toda costa!

-La próxima vez procura ser más específica con tus órdenes.

-¿Voy a tener que detallarte hasta el mínimo detalle, cosas tan obvias como no matar?

-Para mí no es algo obvio.

Ella volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama, ahogando las lágrimas que volvían a salir contra la almohada. No sabía que sentir, ya no podía hacer nada por aquel hombre y algo dentro de ella le decía que vendrían muchos más mientras Sasuke siguiese existiendo. ¿Tendría que aprender a convivir con la muerte? ¿Tenía que aceptar que era una mala persona que había traído a un demonio a la Tierra? Y para colmo ahora le dolía el estomago.

Los suaves labios de él se posaron sobre la piel de su cuello. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke sobre el suyo, guardando las distancias por apenas unos centímetros. Le apartó el pelo de la nuca y volvió a besarla suavemente en el nacimiento de la espalda, acariciando su hombro desnudo con una mano.

-No me gusta verte triste por algo tan banal.

-Muérete, Sasuke.

-Es una suerte que no lo desees de verdad. Te recuerdo que tengo que cumplir tus órdenes.

La tomó por la cintura y la giró sobre la cama, situándola frente a sí.

-Olvídate del mundo, Sakura. Olvídate de todos los desgraciados que viven en el. Las dos únicas personas que deben importarte somos tú y yo – ella negó con la cabeza y apartó la mirada pero él le agarró el rostro – Nadie ha hecho nunca nada por ti, ni nadie lo hará. Estamos solos, siempre lo hemos estado. Huérfanos. Dios sabrá que mala puta nos pario – le sonrió, pero no con aquella sonrisa que daba miedo sino con una sonrisa reconfortante y cálida – Pero nos tenemos el uno al otro, para todo y para siempre.

-Si estas soltando todo este maldito discurso para acostarte conmigo perdona pero…

-Calla, mujer.

Aferró el rostro de la muchacha con ambas manos y la beso profundamente, hundiendo sus labios en los de ella hasta quitarle la respiración. Exploró los labios y la barbilla de la muchacha hasta que quedaron enrojecidos e hinchados y ella intentó apartarse con una cansada exhalación.

-Basta.

Él no pareció escucharla y agarró los muslos de la muchacha a la altura del final de las medias y le separó las piernas sin excesiva delicadeza. Ella comenzó una queja que el moreno acallo de nuevo con sus labios mientras se apoyaba contra el cuerpo de la muchacha, acariciando la suave y sensible piel del interior de los muslos con la punta de los dedos. Apretó su rostro contra el de ella hasta hundirla contra la almohada y comenzó a descender por su mentón hasta su cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva tras de él.

-Hueles muy bien, Sakura.

-Para.

-Ya ni siquiera intentas convencerme.

Sonrió y mordió con suavidad la tierna piel del cuello de la Haruno que apretó los labios en un triste intentó de ocultar lo que sus mejillas y el escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo mostraban. Continuó besando la piel de la clavícula y el nacimiento del escote hasta llegar a los pechos de la muchacha, bien moldeados por el corsé. Volvió a sonreír antes de acercar la cabeza al busto de la pelirrosa y besar pesadamente la curvatura del pecho que quedaba a la vista, erizando la piel de la muchacha bajo sus labios. Agarró el otro seno con la mano y comenzó a masajearlo trazando círculos hasta que notó el cosquilleo del pezón erecto contra la palma de su mano. Lo busco con el dedo corazón bajo la piel del corsé y apretó hasta que la espalda de ella se arqueó.

-Hmmm, si eso te ha gustado espera a que lo apriete con la lengua. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Mi húmeda y cálida lengua golpeando tus suaves botoncitos.

Ella retiró la vista intentando evitar sus oscuros ojos negros, brillantes de excitación. Sasuke volvió a sonreír y agarró el centro del pecho con los dientes, apretando con suavidad la ropa y el cuerpo de la muchacha que no pudo evitar un quejido. Las hábiles manos del muchacho comenzaron a desabrochar los nudos del corsé.

-Puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón desde aquí.

-Porque estoy asustada.

De un último tirón se deshizo de los nudos restantes y abrió el corsé hasta dejar todo el pecho de la muchacha al descubierto, que instintivamente se cubrió con los brazos. Él le agarró los brazos con delicadeza y los apartó sin mayor dificultad.

-Pero también estas excitada y expectante. Déjame complacer tu curiosidad – pidió de nuevo con aquella sonrisa peligrosa dibujada en el rostro. Agachó nuevamente la cabeza y la hundió en el hueco de los pechos de la muchacha, aspirando profundamente el delicioso olor de su piel. Abrió la boca tanto como pudo y devoró el seno más cercano con un ronco gruñido, acompañado por un agudo quejido de ella. Deslizó la lengua por todo el contorno del redondeado pecho lentamente, degustándolo sin prisas mientras ella le agarraba por los hombros y le empujaba sin mayor resultado. Tomó el pezón entre los labios y apretó con fuerza.

-¡Sasuke…!

Comenzó a darle lametones rítmicamente, haciendo que el pequeño pezón bailara de un lado a otro mientras la Haruno tomaba esta vez la cabeza del moreno e intentaba apartarla. Él se elevó de un rápido movimiento y atrapó la boca de ella con la suya, dándole un pasional beso que dejó un reguero de saliva entre sus bocas cuando se separó nuevamente para observar el rostro enrojecido y excitado de ella.

-Me gusta que te quejes.

-Maldito idiota…¡hmm!

Volvió a apretar el pecho de la muchacha con la mano hasta dejar las marcas blancas de sus dedos en el mientras su siniestra bajaba por el estomago desnudo de la chica hasta su falda y buscaba la cremallera lateral que la mantenía en su sitio, bajándola con precipitación. Ella tiro de la falda hacia arriba y él hacia abajo, ganando obviamente esta última opción ante la sonrisa brabucona de él. Le dedicó una mirada impaciente a la ropa de la muchacha y agarró las braguitas celestes por ambos lados de las caderas de ella, bajándolas lentamente hasta dejar a la vista un pequeño hilo de sangre desde el cuerpo de la muchacha hasta la tela.

-Tranquila – comenzó él ante la mirada estupefacta de la ojijade – La pócima que te dio el tipo era para deshacerte el himen. Así nos ahorraremos llantos.

Y con una nueva sonrisa introdujo la cabeza entre las piernas de la pelirrosa. Un escalofrió placentero la recorrió al sentir el aliento del muchacho contra su entrepierna seguido de un gemido al notar los labios de él posarse contra el nacimiento de sus piernas. Se dejó caer hacia detrás en la cama y que él se acomodase para darle placer.

Primero la besó como si los labios de su pequeña vagina fueran los de su propia boca, sonoramente como si verdaderamente lo que apretaran sus manos fuera su nuca y no el trasero de la chica. Deslizó la punta de la lengua entre los pliegues, degustando su intenso sabor y haciendo que ella gimiese sin parar agarrada a la almohada. Separó los labios con los dedos y empezó a azotar el clítoris con la lengua, dejándola descansar a intervalos sobre el excitado órgano, dejando que se humedeciera. Buscó con los dedos la entradita de la muchacha solo para comprobar cómo el fluido vaginal resbalaba por su piel, lista para dejarse tomar.

Se desabrochó el cinturón de los vaqueros y de unos cuanto puntapiés se los quitó de encima mientras se pasaba la camiseta por la cabeza y la dejaba caer al suelo.

-¿Quieres hacer los honores? ¿No? Bueno, otra vez será – comentó mientras terminaba de desnudarse y se dejaba caer sobre la Haruno que había cerrado los ojos y se aferraba a la almohada – Te ves muy divertida así.

-Cállate y hazlo rápido.

-Espero que grites eso dentro de unos minutos y con más ansia.

Agarró el filo de las medias de rejilla y levantó las piernas de la chica, colocándose entre ellas, dejando que su pene erecto golpease la entrepierna de ella.

-¿No quieres verla?

-¡No!

-A mi me parece bastante bonita, no tanto como tus pechos pero…

No termino la frase. Apretó su miembro contra la entradita de ella y se deslizó hasta su interior, ensanchando considerablemente aquella suave, húmeda y cálida cavidad. Ella tiró con fuerza de la almohada y abrió los ojos sorprendida, encontrándose con los orbes negros de él clavados en su rostro. Posó su frente contra la de la ojijade y le dio una primera y lenta embestida. Aguantó el primer asalto sin gemir y el sonrió divertido. Volvió a embestir, apretándose más contra ella hasta que sus testículos rozaron el suave trasero de la Haruno.

-¿Te duele? ¿No? Bien, temía que fuese demasiado grande para ti…

-¡Calla!

-Te veo muy excitada. Grítame más.

Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo contra el de ella y empezó a montarla rítmicamente, deslizando su pene entre los jugosos y húmedos labios de su entrepierna mientras sus testículos golpeaban con un ruidito sordo el duro traserito. Sakura se mordía los labios.

-Te vas a hacer daño – observó él, divertido, y acercó su boca a la de ella para atrapar nuevamente sus labios. Ella dejó que él la besara, su cerebro estaba colapsado por la multitud de sensaciones: el calor y el ansia de sus caderas que querían golpearse contra las de él, el callado picor de sus muslos donde el posaba sus manos, el tremendo deleite de su lengua contra la del moreno. Se aferró al cabello suave y ligeramente azulado del Uchiha, besándole sin tapujos e ignorando la sonrisa triunfadora que en ellos se dibujaba. Sasuke tiró de las piernas de ella para levantarle algo más el trasero y comenzó a golpearla con mayor violencia. Sakura ahogo un gemido entre sus bocas.

-¿No querías que lo hiciera más rápido? – se quejó él mientras golpeaba desenfrenadamente sus caderas contra la entrepierna de ella sintiendo como se contraía contra su pene, como se cerraba en torno a él para no dejarle escapar. Sus paredes cálidas y húmedas y el olor de la pasión lo estaban volviendo loco.

Los roncos gemidos de él se intercalaban con las agudas quejas de ella mientras el miembro de él se esforzaba por explorar una y otra vez su dulce cavidad, afanándose por recorrer cada milímetro de aquellas paredes de placer con su duro y excitado pene. La cadera del moreno se apretaba contra la de ella, aplastando sus labios y su clítoris mientras los ojos llorosos de ella recorrían su fornida espalda hasta el duro trasero del muchacho. Quería tocarlo pero sus manos se habían agarrotado en torno a la cabeza de él y estaba demasiado concentrada intentando respirar como para soltarse.

Dos agudos y penetrantes gemidos avisaron del orgasmo de ella y pronto el cálido néctar de su cuerpo se vertió sobre el fatigado miembro del ojinegro que aun embistió unas cuantas veces más, a pesar de las protestas de ella, hasta conseguir disparar su crema con un áspero gemido. Ella aguantó inmóvil mientras él se contraía contra su cuerpo tenso como un palo, maravillada por la cálida sensación de sentir como se derramaba en su interior.

Sasuke salió de ella con un pegajoso ruidito y se dejó caer a un lado de la cama, con un brazo aun rodeando la cintura de ella. Una sonrisa de completa satisfacción le dibujaba el rostro.

-No entiendes mi felicidad – comentó él a pesar de que ella no había abierto la boca – Es muy simple: ya nunca más me dirás que no.

-No estés tan seguro de ello…

-Querrás más y más…

No añadió nada más, cerró los ojos como si pensara en alguna anécdota divertida y rápidamente pareció olvidar la existencia de la Haruno. Ella se deshizo de su medio abrazo y fue en dirección al baño, sin saber muy bien como sentirse. Su mente se debatía entre el deseo de que en los libros que habían conseguido estuviera la clave para controlarle por completo de una vez por todas y la nueva y preocupante idea de que ese control le permitiese cumplir con aquel naciente deseo.

Porque Sasuke tenía razón, deseaba más.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capitulo**

_Tanto si es así como si no dale a __Review this Chapter_

_Recuerda __agregar a alertas__ si no te apetece andar pasándote por aquí :)_

_._

_._

_._

_**Respuestas a los Reviews:**_

**Perla -** Welcome! Me alegro de que te gustase, como ya he dicho aun estoy flipando un poco de que esta temática haya tenido tan buena recepción (como se nota que hay pocos fics de esto :O) Para todos los que os gustan los demonios y semejantes os recomiendo Oishi Jigoku y su secuela Sora Tsumetai, fue el primer fic que leí aquí y es de mis favoritos (aunque ya tiene su tiempo también habla de demonios y esas cosillas ;) )

**saikaama** - Si, capitulo a capitulo le iremos dando mayor importancia a eso de los hechizos y maldades varias, tiempo al tiempo ;) Espero que este cap también te haya gustado.

**mey sakura** - Haha, si la pobre muchacha es un poco chapucera, pero no es su culpa u_u. Me alegra que tengas intención de seguir con la historia hasta el final, espero que tu tiempo se vea compensado :)

**RobinFleur194** - Bueno es un tema delicado y se que hay desde gente a la que le llama la atención, a otros que quieren más y más fuerte (XD) e incluso a quien le pueda escandalizar. Intentare darle un poco de todo a todo el mundo asi que espero que sigáis el fic para ver que tal me sale XD.

**Megara-1307 -** No si ya sabía yo que estabais todas deseando que le pusiese la correa XD, pero es un cambio muy radical de su personalidad asi que hay que ir medio despacito, tengan paciencia ;)

**CaMyLa** - Hahahaha XD, si pobrecillo encima que lo matan sin venir a cuento ahora queda de esclavo de su asesina XD. No sé por que me rio oxo...

**mercedes** - Bueno, es que estudio historia en la facultad y nos mando un trabajo sobre caza de brujas y cosas por el estilo y tocamos el tema grimorios. Ahi en parte me pico el gusanillo, el profesor en si no es nada del otro mundo... XD. Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir a veces pienso que es un poco enrevesada :S

**Whityland** - Menos mal que el pobre Sasuke no os tiene de dueñas a vosotras o_O XD, le compadeceria u_u. Aunque puede que aun le compadezcamos todos...(musica intrigante)

**Bella-uchiha1** - No es pesado, solo un tanto obsesivo XD (no se que es peor o_o)

**AliceKu **- Espero que siguas igual de cautivada con este nuevo cap, claro que si te gusto el anterior este seguramente aun te haya gustado más ;)

**transpert **- Gracias, me resulta raro que la gente me felicite por escribir unas lineas, pero se agradece muchisimo. En parte me inspire en mi fanfic favorito, asi que me siento un poco culpable cuando me dicen que el tema es muy original XD (Oishi Jigoku y su secuela Sora Tsumetai, muy recomendable)

**eire **- Ahora todos te conocemos Eire o_o XD. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación ;)

**caro **- El mayordomo también se busca sus propias complacencias XD

**SaKu-14** - Como ya he comentado en otra respuesta en parte me guio por un trabajo que tuve que hacer para una clase, algunos libros son materialmente reales (el contenido me lo invento un poco algunos hechizos los copie tal y como salen). Ahora, que surjan efecto o no es algo en lo que jamás nos pondremos de acuerdo XD, yo en particular soy ateo e incrédulo a más no poder u_u

**.c **- Ainnnsss, cuanta enferma hay por aqui XD. Claro que el más enfermo de todos soy yo que soy el que lo escribe -X-U


	4. Moral es la excusa

**Explosión de reviews y todo gracias al lemon. Vale, vale, papa os dará lo que os gusta (XD)**

**Lo dicho, me ha alegrado mucho ver todos esos reviews, suben la moral de cualquiera – aunque en este caso más bien me han hecho enrojecer en muchos casos XD – sigamos todos así que esto parece que va bien encaminado :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Peccatum meum<strong>  
><em>Escrito por DelkoDR<em>

**Capitulo Cuarto**

_Moral es la excusa para no hacer lo que realmente queremos hacer._

_._

- _"Según los demonólogos, Satán ya no es el soberano del Infierno, ha sido destronado por Belzebuth después de la revolución de los demonios"_ – o al menos eso rezaban las primeras líneas del _Sanctum Regnum_ que sostenía entre sus manos - _"La Monarquía revolucionaria del Infierno y su aristocracia funcionan de la siguiente manera: Emperador y Jefe Supremo, Belzebuth; 7 Reyes, Baël, Pursan, Byleth...23 Duques, 13 Marqueses, 10 Condes, 11 Presidentes, 7 Caballeros de la Orden de la Mosca..."_

Apenas pudo contener una risita cargada de vergüenza ajena.

-¿Qué clase de demonios eligen como nombre para sí mismos "Caballeros de la Orden de la Mosca?

-Permíteme que subsane tu ignorancia: Belzebuth significa señor de las moscas.

Sasuke no estaba de muy buen humor. Sakura había aprovechado la mañana del domingo para hacer una lectura superficial de sus nuevas adquisiciones y había estado probando sus dotes hechiceriles sobre el muchacho: había aprendido a convertir su dedo en látigo con los consiguientes aullidos del Uchiha, y después había tenido que aprender a curarle aunque con menos éxito. También había estado probando los complicadísimos hechizos creados por sellos del _Grimorio de Armadel_, aunque solo había conseguido que la habitación se iluminase como si hubiese un sol dentro. Después había vuelto al _Lectiones ex parte altera, _que era más práctico, y había seguido jugando con los hechizos. Hizo que el Uchiha sintiese lo que era ahogarse sin necesidad de hacer aparecer ni una gota de agua, hizo que le creciese el pelo hasta los tobillos – así pudo vengarse del corte de su flequillo trasquilándole a él -, lo dejo ciego durante un rato e incluso le hizo vomitar mermelada de arándanos. En ese instante el moreno permanecía atado al cabecero de la cama por los brazos con unas adorables orejas de gato. Orejas reales.

-Claro, ahora todo tiene mucho más sentido. ¡Las moscas dominaran el mundo!

-No te rías.

-¡Las moscas son la esencia del mal!

Sasuke movió sus nuevas orejas, disgustado, e intento soltar los amarres que le mantenían fijo a la cama.

-Deja de insistir – le pidió la Haruno – No vas a moverte de ahí hasta que encontremos tu nombre de demonio en el _Sanctum Regnum_.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a revelártelo?

-Te obligare.

Busco en el índice el capitulo referente a los caballeros de la orden de las moscas y pasó las páginas del libro rápidamente.

- _"Lucifer. Del latín Lux o Lucis, "Luz", y ferre, "Llevar"; del griego Phosphoros, "Portador de Luz". Gran Ministro de (In)Justicia y Juez Supremo"_. El (In) está escrito con una tinta distinta.

-Algún cachondo del siglo pasado.

- _"Ejerce su señorío en Asia y Europa; tiene el aspecto de un bellísimo muchacho con rostro triste pero, a veces, cuando se encoleriza, su cara dispersa llamaradas."_ ¿Estas encolerizado?

-Me falta muy poco.

-Tampoco eres tan guapo.

-Estas muy prepotente esta mañana.

_- "Aunque es identificado con Satanás, los demonólogos lo consideran como uno más entre los príncipes del Averno, y sostienen que trata de tentar mediante la soberbia y la altivez, en tanto que Satanás pone en juego la lujuria"_. ¿Eres Lucifer?

-No.

-¿No me mientes?

-Te aseguro que no. Y ahora quítame estas orejas.

-¿Eres miembro de la Orden de las Moscas?

-No.

-Dame una pista al menos.

-Aun no tengo acceso a toda…la…información. Igual que no tengo acceso a todos mis poderes.

-Y me alegro.

Sakura arrastró el libro por encima de la cama hasta ponerse más cerca del muchacho. Paso la pagina y señalo el grabado de otro demonio.

-¿Eres este?

-Chst. ¿Vas a tenerme así toda la mañana?

-Sí.

-¿Si te doy una pista me soltaras?

-Claro.

-¿Y me quitaras las orejas?

-Dependiendo de lo relevante que sea la pista.

-Juego en la oposición.

-¿Qué?

-Que juego en la oposición.

-¿Esa es la pista?

-Vuelve a leerte la primera maldita página.

-Recuerdo lo que he leído – estiró el brazo para recoger el _Lectiones_ y leyó una corta frase en latín. Las ataduras del Uchiha desaparecieron, no así las orejas. El moreno las toco con cierto asco.

-Son repugnantes.

-Son adorables y peluditas.

-Otra pista y me las quitas.

-Está bien.

-El _Grimorio de Armadel_ te será más útil conmigo.

Ella bufó. Odiaba ese pesado libro y eso que apenas le había echado una ojeada. Era muy largo y tenía muchos textos de difícil comprensión, por no decir que los hechizos, basados en sellos que había que dibujar – y que eran muy complicados – eran tan extraños que difícilmente se les podía encontrar alguna utilidad. A regañadientes hizo volver a su estado original las orejas del Uchiha que volvió a tocárselas, satisfecho.

_-"Concerniente a los Demonios y a Como Lograr que Estos se Hagan Visibles, página 38."_ – leyó en el índice. Echo una ojeada a Sasuke que le miraba con sus oscuros y profundísimos ojos muy abiertos y con claras intenciones de echar a correr – Mueve un solo musculo y te vuelvo a atar.

-Creo que eso es ir muy deprisa. Empieza por el principio que es como hay que hacer las cosas.

-No sé si tengo tiempo para empezar por el principio.

-¿A no?

-En realidad ya le he echado un vistazo a esa parte. De lo poquito que he entendido en todo ese rollo de la magia de Armadel, un ángel le confirió los sellos para evitar que un demonio cumpliera su misión en la tierra – acercó una mano al pecho del muchacho y lo golpeó como si llamase a una puerta - ¿Tienes tu alguna misión, demonio de Sasuke?

-No hables como si aquí estuviésemos más de dos personas. Yo soy un demonio, no hay un demonio dentro de mí. No me puedes exorcizar ni nada por el estilo.

-Entonces contéstame tú a mi pregunta.

Sasuke permaneció callado, pensativo. Por un momento tomo aquella pose suya tan habitual, como si no fuese consciente de la presencia de ella y solo viese sus propios problemas. Pero ella era un problema en ese momento así que no tardo demasiado en devolverla a sus pensamientos.

_-" Sello de Hemostophile. En este Sello se encuentra el pensamiento de los métodos que pueden obligar a los demonios a mostrarse a tus ojos en sus momentos de sufrimiento y tormento. Estos demonios pueden engañar a los hombres y asumir sus formas, cambiando así las justas inclinaciones por pasiones maléficas, perdiendo a los hombres que caigan en sus trampas."_…sufrimiento y tormento, ¿quieres que lo probemos?

-¡No!

La chica saco la lengua y se burló de él. Volvió su atención al libro y pasó el dedo sobre los extraños símbolos del sello. Parecían una mezcla de árabe y griego.

-Tengo una idea – exclamó tirando del _Lectiones_ – Intentare combinar el sello con un hechizo.

-No,no,no,no,no,no,no.

-Estate quieto – ordenó con voz autoritaria y el muchacho volvió a su sitio junto al marco de la cama. Ella continuó buscando entre las páginas del libro hasta que dio con la que buscaba. Fue en busca del pincel y la tinta japonesa con la que había estado practicando los sellos anteriormente, hasta que se canso de su dificultad, y comenzó a dibujarse el sello en la mano.

-Por favor, Sakura…

- _Passio est infirmus_ – Sasuke contuvo el aliento y se retorció como si fuese a pegarle con algo– Y ahora el sello.

-Ay, madre…

-_ Hemostophile_ _experrectus._

Al principio no ocurrió nada. Poco a poco un picor fue invadiendo la mano del sello, convirtiéndose después en una quemazón. La sensación era similar a cuando le había resucitado, como si algo tirase de su alma hacia fuera. El miedo se apodero de ella de repente, justo cuando el rostro del Uchiha comenzaba a vibrar violentamente. Sasuke se contrajo contra sí mismo, con los ojos muy apretados y los puños crispados y un humo de un tono violeta comenzó a salir de su nariz y de su boca. La muchacha retrocedió sobre la cama, trastabillando sobre los libros, mientras el cuerpo al completo del chico comenzaba a contraerse y convulsionarse.

Lo primero que cambió fue su piel que primero se torno de un rojo suave para después oscurecerse hasta un tono morado grisáceo. Su cuerpo gano unos centímetros de altura a la vez que sus músculos se expandían. Los huesos de sus codos se volvieron más puntiagudos al igual que las facciones de su rostro que se hicieron más afiladas y marcadas, a la vez que más gruesas. Su cabello de un azabache mudo el brillo azulado por uno más morado y sus manos se asemejaban más a garras. Dos grandes, fuertes y amenazadoras garras, como si fuese una gárgola.

El demonio abrió dos ojos completamente negros a excepción del iris, de un rojo brillante y amenazador rodeado por tres bailarinas pupilas. Sonrió como solo él lo hacía, helándole la sangre con aquella enorme y afilada dentadura de un blanco pulido.

-¿Satisfecha?

Sakura no supo si responder. Una parte de ella estaba muy asustada, sin embargo la otra saltaba de alegría sintiéndose victoriosa: estaba muy feliz de ver al completo al demonio que tenía bajo su control.

-Sinceramente esperaba algo más macabro.

-¿Más macabro?

-Ya sabes, pinchos por todos lados y ese tipo de cosas – dejo de hablar al ver como dos cuernos negros y gruesos salían del cráneo del Uchiha – Valla, eso lo mejora un poco.

-Puedo sacar más cosas.

-Así está bien.

Volvió a arrastrarse por la cama para acercarse a él. Sentía unas terribles ganas de tocarle y no se contuvo: estiró una mano y la posó sobre la mejilla del Uchiha, estaba anormalmente cálida y su piel se sentía algo más rugosa de lo normal. Aun así era una sensación agradable. Él permaneció inmóvil como una estatua mientras ella paseaba sus dedos por sus pulidos cuernos, suaves y de un negro brillante; le acariciaba el pelo de alrededor para comprobar si seguía siendo tan suave y fino como siempre y observaba su piel mortecina entre los pliegues de la ropa rota por el cambio de tamaño.

-Estas medio desnudo.

-Gran observación.

Una de las grandes manos del Uchiha la cogió por el cráneo sin mayor dificultad y la acercó en un rápido movimiento hasta su boca. Él hundió sus labios en los de ella invadiéndola con su gran lengua, demasiado grande para la boquita de la Haruno, que empujó con ambas manos sobre el pecho del demonio pero solo sirvió para que el moreno clavase aun más sus dedos sobre la cabeza de ella y agitara la lengua con deleite. Las lágrimas empezaron a saltar de los ojos de la ojijade al sentir como le faltaba el aire y sintió un latigazo de pánico al notar la otra mano de él tirando del pantalón de su pijama.

Repitió mentalmente uno de los hechizos que había leído y sus dedos se hundieron en el pecho del demonio que la soltó como azotado por una descarga. Sasuke observo los diez agujeros de su pecho sorprendido y luego volvió sus rojos ojos hacia ella, como exigiendo una explicación.

-No vuelvas a tocarme a menos que yo te lo permita – ordenó la pelirrosa mientras su pecho se agitaba descontrolado buscando aire y su corazón corría desbocado. El demonio la observó un segundo intentando analizar lo que había ocurrido y luego asintió.

-Como desees – aseguró sin sarcasmo alguno mientras un humillo salía de los agujeros de su pecho que fueron sanándose lentamente.

-Y ahora dime tu nombre.

Él chascó los dientes sonoramente, como el choque de dos placas metálicas, y después sonrió ampliamente.

-No

-Te _ordeno_ que me digas tu nombre de demonio.

El demonio se dejo caer cuan largo era sobre la cama, apoyando la cabeza sobre el brazo distraídamente sin dejar de sonreír ni un segundo.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? Deseo de verdad que me digas tu nombre, no puedes incumplir la orden.

-Me temo que si puedo.

-Explícate, _ahora_.

-Tengo derecho a no declarar contra mí mismo.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué ahora tienes derechos?

-Te invité a que leyeses el grimorio. Tal vez te convendría hacerme caso de vez en cuando.

Sakura se giró en redondo sobre la cama y agarró bruscamente el Grimorio, abriéndolo por las primeras páginas que, tras la introducción que ya había leído, rezaban un nuevo título llamado Preparación del alma. Básicamente explicaban cómo prepararse antes de invocar demonios u otros entes sobrenaturales y las reglas que había que seguir una vez invocados.

-Pero yo no te he invocado.

Una larga cola morada envolvió el grimorio y se lo quito de las manos, yendo a parar de vuelta a su dueño que paso una página y leyó las primeras líneas.

-Ahora tienes cola…

-"_En caso de que tenga un encuentro involuntario con un demonio y utilice una de las técnicas de ligación o captura ha de saber que se encontrara con los siguientes problemas: las estrellas de captura serán más inestables que las de invocación, se recomienza utilizar un metal precioso para hacerlas más invariables; su control sobre el demonio se verá claramente mermado ante el desconocimiento de su nombre, si no lo conoce y no logra conocerlo se recomienda que mate o intente devolver al demonio a su plano de inmediato. Ha de saber igualmente que un demonio no invocado tiene derecho a no declarar contra sí mismo y a no decir la verdad_."

Terminada la lectura lanzo el grimorio contra el regazo de la chica que lo cogió al vuelo.

-Pues no es justo, algún modo habrá de descubrir tu nombre.

-Me encantara ver como lo intentas. El sufrimiento ajeno siempre es agradable.

Ella resopló con desagrado y se levantó de la cama, llevándose consigo los libros. Los guardo en el cajón de su escritorio y después se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida y vestirse.

Había esperado que los libros fuesen una ayuda pero la mayoría de ellos pedían el nombre del demonio/criatura sobrenatural para poder mantener un control verdaderamente efectivo sobre ellos. Que sus almas estuviesen ligadas no conllevaba la pérdida del libre albedrio del moreno y eso le preocupaba. A saber que hacía por las noches mientras ella dormía, si habría matado a alguien más o qué estaba planeando hacer.

Cuando salió de la ducha él continuaba tendido en la cama en la misma postura. Ciertamente impresionaba bastante tener un demonio recostado en tu propio lecho, pero su presencia le otorgaba una extraña e incomprensible mezcla de seguridad y pánico.

-Desmóntate los cuernos y demás, tenemos que salir a comer.

-Hmm, pensaba salir así.

-Muy gracioso, y ahora haz que todo eso desaparezca.

Se irguió sobre la cama y se estiró exageradamente mientras su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad, recuperando el tono blanquecino de su piel y el azulado de su pelo, el negro intenso y brillante de sus ojos de demonio.

-Ya que salimos creo que te llevare a ver algo.

-Primero dime el que porque no pienso ir a ningún sitio sin identificar contigo.

-Que desconfiada.

-Casi me ahogas con tu gorda y mugrienta lengua de demonio.

Se agarró como pudo los vaqueros desgarrados y se acercó hasta ella, cogiéndola por el brazo en un gesto más suplicante que violento.

-Hagamos un trato: te contaré mi misión si me juras ayudarme a cumplirla.

-¡Así que tienes una misión!

-Puede que nuestra idea de misión sea distinta.

-Para empezar solo hay una idea de misión, una misión es una misión y no hay más…

-Tienes muy poca imaginación…

-…y en segundo lugar no voy a ayudar a un demonio a cumplir su demoniaca misión.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque eres malo!

-Bueno, ¿y qué?

-No voy a ayudarte a hacer cosas malas.

-¿Vas a destruirme entonces?

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Mi alma está ligada a la tuya, no puedo vagar por el mundo si no me acompañas. Tengo ciertas limitaciones de movimiento por así decirlo y, como ya te dije en su momento, te necesito sana para que mis poderes funcionen. Eso me produce una gran ansiedad y necesito tenerte vigilada.

-No voy a ayudarte.

-Voy a cumplirla con o sin tu ayuda, sería mucho más sencillo si te pusieses de mi parte.

-Tal vez no vaya a matarte pero intentare impedirte cumplirla por todos los medios.

-El grimorio no incluía un último derecho: todo demonio tiene derecho a intentar cumplir su misión, aunque esta suponga pasar por encima de la misión de otros. Hagas lo que hagas yo seguiré intentando cumplirla – con la mano libre agarró la barbilla de la muchacha y acercó su rostro al de ella - ¿Tu único impedimento para ayudarme es de carácter moral?

-No voy a hacer cosas malas voluntariamente.

-Eso ya lo discutiremos en otro momento, ¿si te dijera que mi misión no traerá ningún mal para la humanidad ni ninguno de sus individuos en concreto me ayudarías?

-Me cuesta imaginar qué clase de misión es esa.

-Un mero trámite infernal, en realidad se ajusta bastante a la moral.

-Mientes.

- Que me parta un rayo si lo hago.

Los ojos verdes de ella intentaron hundirse en los negros de él, adivinar que era lo que de verdad se proponía. La realidad era que veía muy complicado ganarle la batalla verbal a un demonio con siglos de adiestramiento.

-Juro que te ayudare en tu misión si no me parece moralmente reprochable.

-Eso me vale – sonrió él, satisfecho – Primero quiero que vallamos a un sitio. Te la contare allí.

-Te he dicho que no voy a ir a ningún sitio contigo si no me dices primero a donde vamos.

-Vamos a un apartamento.

-¿A un apartamento?

-Sí, un piso franco.

-¿El piso franco de quien?

-Nuestro.

-¿Ahora tenemos pisos francos? ¿Trabajas para el FBI? ¿Vamos a detener directivos de megaupload o algo así?

-Déjate de tonterías y espérame abajo, voy a ponerme algo de ropa.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura pensaba en lo a gusto que se estaba recostada contra la espalda de Sasuke. El calor de su piel y el suave tacto de su camiseta la relajaban, a pesar de estar rodeados de un mar de coches y haciendo mareantes eses con la moto para pasar entre ellos.

Sasuke condujo hasta un barrio no demasiado céntrico de Tokio lleno de edificios altos pero nada elegantes. Había demasiadas luces para el gusto de la pelirrosa y todo parecía brillar con la fuerza del neón.

La maquina se despegó de la carretera principal deslizándose por un carril secundario, esquivando a los pocos transeúntes. Ninguno de ellos hubiese sido clasificado como persona de fiar.

Con un pequeño derrape se detuvo del todo ante un edificio gris y de formas muy cuadradas, sobrio hasta el extremo. Ambos bajaron de la moto y Sasuke abrió con un juego de llaves la puerta principal. Un destartalado ascensor con el espejo rajado y la moqueta rota por las esquinas los subió hasta la penúltima planta donde solo había dos puertas. El Uchiha introdujo una nueva llave en la de la derecha y después se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar otro juego de llaves.

-Este es para ti.

Sakura cogió las llaves entre emocionada y agradecida. Nunca había tenido llaves de nada, excepto las que les daban en el orfanato. Aquellos trozos de metal era lo más cercano a tener una casa que había tenido jamás.

Claro que el apartamento tampoco era gran cosa. El pequeñísimo recibidor de madera tenía a un lado un pequeño mueble para dejar los zapatos y en seguida comenzaba el suelo de tatami de la habitación principal, un sobrio salón con una mesa baja y almohadas por asientos. No había televisor ni nada que se le pareciese, solo una estantería vacía y una doble cristalera que daba a una diminuta terraza. A un lado de la habitación había un arco que daba acceso a una diminuta cocina. Los ojos de la pelirrosa vagaron por la habitación hasta una nueva puerta que daba a una habitación igualmente pequeña donde solo había un armario empotrado de estilo japonés y una cama de matrimonio occidental con las patas y el cabecero de metal y una colcha mullida y negra.

-En el recibidor esta la entrada al baño – señaló el moreno que la seguía mientras ella exploraba lo poco que había que ver en el apartamento – Iré consiguiendo más cosas, no te preocupes.

-Está bien, tampoco esperaba un palacio ni nada que se le parezca.

Se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer sobre la colcha que se hundió como una nube bajo su peso. Era muy suave e invitaba a tumbarse y no salir de allí nunca más.

-Estoy esperando una explicación.

-Para empezar el apartamento es para cuando nos den la patada en el orfanato: solo quedan unos meses y se acabo la enseñanza obligatoria.

-Probablemente me den la beca para la universidad, pensaba costearme la residencia más o menos con eso.

-No te hace falta buscarte nada, yo me ocupare de los gastos.

-No sé si quiero saber cómo.

-No, no quieres saberlo – se apoyó en la pared como queriendo guardar las distancias con ella, metiendo las manos en los vaqueros distraídamente – En cuanto a la misión requiere una explicación algo más precisa. Ya has leído la jerarquía del _Sanctum Regnum, _con mayor o menor acierto recoge la jerarquía demoniaca. Los demonios existen principalmente para envilecer el sistema, sacamos lo peor de la gente dentro de nuestra rama y nos alimentamos de ello. Nos alimentamos de obras más bien poco correctas.

-Espero que los ángeles vallan ganando.

-No se trata de ganar o perder, ha de existir un equilibrio. Son las personas las que han de luchar contra el mal no los ángeles, ellos solo se ocupan de que no os dejéis tentar por los grandes males demasiado a menudo, de mantener la fina línea del equilibrio. Pero eso no nos afecta, lo importante es que los altos cargos del Infierno no suelen visitar la tierra, no tienen tiempo andan metidos entre montones de papeles y basura burocrática. Por eso tienen un avatar en la tierra, un _alterum_ o _alter ego. _Concentran en él sus poderes de la rama a la que pertenecen– lujuria, codicia entre otros – y el _alterum_ actúa por ellos aquí mientras ellos siguen con sus funciones allí abajo.

-¿Tú tienes que matar a los _alterum_?

-Sí.

-¿Estás seguro de que eres un demonio?

-Ya me has visto los cuernos, son bastante demoniacos.

-Y pretendes que yo te ayude.

-Ese es el plan. Te necesito para mantener mis poderes intactos y con un poco más de practica tus dotes brujeriles podrían ser de utilidad.

Sakura se dejo caer sobre la cama, dejando que la falda que llevaba se escurriera sobre sus muslos.

-¿Y qué pasa si me niego?

-Lo has jurado, ¿no te parece lo suficientemente moral matar alter egos de demonios?

-La verdad es que no sé nada de tus "poderes" y parece una tarea peligrosa.

-Todo a su tiempo.

Se separó de la pared donde había permanecido hasta entonces y se dejó caer junto a ella en la cama, posando su mano sobre el muslo descubierto de la pierna de la chica.

-Te pasas el día pensando en hacerme cosas feas, pervertido – le acusó.

-Paso tanto tiempo pensando en hacerte cosas feas como tu pasas deseando que te las haga. Pero hoy te toca trabajar a ti.

-Volvemos a lo mismo, ¿y si me niego? Aquí el esclavo eres tu.

-Y te lo estas tomando muy a pecho.

Sasuke se pasó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y la dejo caer en la cama mientras de unos pocos movimientos se deshacía de la correa, botón y cremallera de los vaqueros que apartó de una última patada. Se recostó sobre el cabecero de la cama, abriendo las piernas para que ella pudiese ver bien su slip azul. La ojijade clavo sus ojos en el creciente bulto del slip bien marcado por la tela apretada. Se arrastró por la cama hasta dejarse caer entre las piernas de él, sin poder apartar la vista de su entrepierna. Recordó la tarde que había estado con Ino y las ganas que había tenido de acercarse a tocarlo, ahora no tenia por que contenerse y acercó la mano mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín. Repaso tímidamente con un dedo el tallo del Uchiha, grande y duro, y acarició más detenidamente la zona de la cabeza con el necesario gruñido complacido del muchacho.

-¿Por qué no acercas la boquita? – ella, obediente y acelerada, acercó la cabeza hasta la entrepierna del moreno y le echó suavemente el aliento.

-¿Así está bien?

-No, no está nada bien.

Agarró la erección del ojinegro con la mano y comenzó a deslizarla lentamente y con cuidado por encima de la tela, frotando el tallo y deleitándose con el delicioso aspecto del miembro oculto. No lo resistió y dio un breve lametazo a la tela, observando la reacción de él que sonrió juguetón.

-Eso sería mucho mejor sin nada de por medio.

-¿Eso crees?

-Estoy seguro.

Sakura tiró del slip con cuidado y el levantó el trasero para ayudarla a deshacerse de la molesta tela, dejando a la vista su masculinidad y haciendo que el color rosado de las mejillas de ella pasase a un alarmante rojo.

-Es…bonita –susurró mientras volvía a acariciarla, deseosa de notar el tacto de la suave y sensible piel entre los dedos. Sasuke se agarró el enérgicamente la cabeza y tiró del pene hacia abajo para acercarlo al rostro de ella.

-Esto es el glande, si quieres que te llene de leche calentita la cara te aconsejo que te centres en él. Todo esto que cubre es el prepucio y este agujero de aquí es el meato – tiró del pene de nuevo hacia arriba – Eso como ya debes imaginar son los testículos y esta parte tan tensa es el escroto. También te lo agradeceré si le dedicas algo de tiempo. Y bueno, si te va el rollo anal, no te cortes. Soy todo tuyo.

Se inclinó aun más sobre la cama, abriendo bien las piernas para que ella tuviese _acceso a todo_, colocando los brazos tras la cabeza en actitud chulesca.

Ella volvió a acercar el rostro al cuerpo de él. Agarró el prepucio con cuidado para que no molestase y acercó la lengua a la cabecita, sintiendo como el pene se ponía más tenso entre sus dedos ante la inminente oleada de placer. Lamió despacio el glande, desde el nacimiento hasta la puntita, saboreando el gusto fuerte de la suave y jugosa piel. El siseo de una serpiente escapo de los labios del Uchiha que cerró los ojos, complacido.

Apoyó los labios sobre la cabeza y los deslizo hasta introducírsela en la boca, apretándola entre los labios. El chico era bien grueso y apenas podía bajar mucho más, pero el parecía más que complacido. Intercaló suaves y lametones con la lengua con succiones de la boca, mientras el vaivén de su mano masturbaba el tallo, totalmente duro y tenso. Se aferró con ambas manos al nacimiento de las piernas de él, dándose impulso con la cabeza para introducir y sacar una y otra vez la rosada cabecita entre sus labios. Disfrutaba con la sensación de darle placer, de saber que estaban haciendo algo intimo que nadie más le haría. Notaba el calor pegajoso de sus braguitas y la creciente necesidad de deslizar su propia mano hasta allí, pero era mayor el deseo de seguir dándole placer y para eso necesitaba ambas manos.

Tomó el glande con la mano derecha, acariciando la puntita con el dedo índice mientras con los otros lo restregaba haciendo círculos. Retiró el pene hacia atrás para seguir la sugerencia del muchacho y hacerle una visita a su escroto, tenso y enrojecido. Con cuidado deslizó la lengua por los testículos dejando un baño de saliva con la lengua hasta llegar al escroto donde deposito un suave beso antes de empezar a dar dulce lamidas al nacimiento del pene del Uchiha que gruñía con brusquedad. Cambio el glande por el tallo entre sus dedos y comenzó a masturbarle sin mayor miramiento, incrementando la velocidad de su muñeca mientras intercalaba besos y lametones sobre la sensible piel. Se abrazó a las caderas del muchacho y retomó la tarea de comerse el pene, restregándoselo contra las mejillas de la boca mientras lo succionaba con fuerza, con necesidad, una y otra vez, dejando un rastro de saliva por todo el miembro que coleaba de placer. Sasuke le aferró la cabeza con ambas manos y la inmovilizó, moviendo las caderas contra el rostro de ella, penetrándole la boca con brusquedad mientras ella le agarraba las piernas intentando obligarle a bajar el ritmo. El sabor fuerte y el tacto cremoso y cálido del semen le inundo la boca y le bajo por la garganta con una fuerte descarga.

Sakura retiró la cabeza con brusquedad en cuanto las manos de él la soltaron, con los labios aun manchados por el líquido pegajoso. Se restregó la manga de la sudadera por la cara con cierto gesto de asco.

-Te acostumbraras.

-Lo dudo.

Sasuke le ofreció una mano que ella tomo por inercia, dejando que la pusiera en pie y la apoyase contra el cabecero de metal. Se aferró a las frías barras mientras le subía la falda a la vez que bajaba sus bragas, unidas a su piel por un hilo de cálido y resbaladizo liquido vaginal.

-Me encanta verte asi de calentita – ronroneó el moreno clavando su falo en la curva del trasero desnudo de ella, restregándose contra él. Sakura apretó las barras y se mordió el labio, sin contestar a la provocación mientras él acariciaba la entrada de su trasero con la punta de su miembro y la iba deslizando hacia abajo por toda su curvatura hasta llegar a la húmeda cavidad de más abajo, azotando el clítoris con el pene. Se agarró a las temblorosas piernas de ella y apretó contra su entradita, deslizándose hasta su interior mientras ella le recibía con un profundo gemido. La pelirrosa apretó el trasero y empujó al muchacho hacia atrás, buscando un ángulo más inclinado para que él pudiese clavarse mejor, arqueándose como una gatita al notar como el apretaba sus nalgas con las manos y embestía ferozmente en busca de un mayor penetración.

-Así está bien.

-Cuando te toque el cielo de la boca estará bien.

Tomó con mayor energía las caderas de la muchacha que se aferraba al cabecero de la cama para mantenerse erguida mientras el lanzaba profundas estocadas contra su trasero, golpeándole la zona del clítoris desde dentro, dándole enormes punzadas de placer que acompañaba con agudos gemidos.

Salió de ella con brusquedad y tomo la sudadera por los filos, sacándosela con dureza junto a la camiseta de debajo, pegando su pecho contra la espalda de la pelirrosa y buscando el cierre delantero de su sujetador mientras volvía a penetrarla con torpeza ante la incómoda postura. Hundió el rostro en el pelo de ella, disfrutando del aroma mientras sus manos se encontraban con los duros y pequeños pechos de la chica y los aferraban con ansiedad.

-Ponte a cuatro patas, gatita.

-Aquí el único gatito eres tú.

-Ya jugaremos a eso otro día.

La empujo con poca finura y ella se dejo caer contra la suave cama, tomando la postura solicitada por él, moviendo el trasero juguetonamente, inventándole a tomarla. Como si necesitase mayor invitación. Se tiró sobre el cuerpo de la chica, ajustando sus caderas a las redondeadas formas de su cuerpo y corriendo su miembro cálido y ansioso nuevamente dentro de ella mientras sus manos buscaban sus pechos, sosteniéndolos con fuerza y aprisionando los pezoncitos bien erectos entre los dedos. Retomó el alocado contoneo de sus caderas contra las de ella, abriéndole las piernas hasta que los labios de la vagina engulleron por completo su miembro, frotándose contra su intimidad tanto como podía sin parar de entrar y salir, haciéndola gemir con cada nuevo y delicioso roce de sus cuerpos.

Las embestidas de él aumentaron en intensidad y velocidad, tanto que ella dejo caer los brazos, pegando el cuerpo a la cama mientras el mantenía su cadera en alto, penetrándola a su gusto, con las piernas bien abiertas y la boca llena de placer.

Sasuke comenzó a correrse con una protesta ronca y placentera, dejándose caer sobre la cama para observar como su leche resbalaba por los labios de la entrepierna de la pelirrosa. Pero el trasero de ella le siguió, sentándose sobre él buscando su propio final, montándole con desesperación mientras los gemidos de ella se volvían más insistentes. El Uchiha observo maravillado como las caderas de la muchacha se movían frenéticamente sobre él, como su pene bien empapado en saliva y fluidos salía una y otra vez de aquella húmeda y enrojecida cavidad hasta que con un último salto se dejo caer contra él, corriéndose sobre sus caderas.

Dejó que ella se apoyase sobre su pecho mientras recuperaba la respiración y regulaba los latidos de su corazón desbocado.

-¿Vamos a convertir esto en costumbre?

-No se si dos polvos pueden considerarse costumbre – repuso él – Y de todos modos, ¿que tiene de malo? ¿No es esto lo que quieres? – mordió con cuidado el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica y beso su cuello sudoroso.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo.**

_Tanto si es así como si no dale a __Review this Chapter_

_Recuerda __agregar a alertas__ si no te apetece andar pasándote por aquí :)_

_._

_**Respuestas a los Reviews (con brevedad que ando atareado XD):**_

_**.**_

**Uchiha Fans** - Pienso muchas cosas XD. Y gracias por la puntualización del ósea XD.

**transpert -** Me alegra verte por aquí otra vez, si el anterior te pareció interesante estoy deseando saber que te pareció este ;)

**saikaama -** Otro subido antes de una semana y con lemon, espero que este super happy XD

**Whityland** - Espero que este también haya cumplido ;)

**bevelyn **- A la pregunta: no, no lo será. Supongo que ya lo has imaginado por este capítulo XD.

**Annie Yue** - Si tú te sientes depravada como crees que me siento yo cuando me llamas travieso LOL XD

**ineedglasses -** Todos somos unos pervertidos, y quien diga lo contrario miente como bellaco!

**Kirsche Stachel -** Somos más de los que queremos reconocer, y ese es el problema XD (además somos más vagos para hacer este tipo de cosas, maldita pereza!)

**RobinFleur194 -** Bien, otra más para la colección XD, no en serio gracias, espero que nos sigamos viendo por aquí ;)

**SaKu-14 -** Me alegro de que te rieras y te gustase el lemon, es la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho :), espero que este cap también te haya gustado, haha.

** -** Y aun no ha cantado todo el muy cabron XD.

**Perla **- Fue la tónica general, a todo el mundo pareció gustarle más XD. Ya somos dos con lo de OJ y ST ;)

**eire **- LOL y yo que pensaba haber hecho una escena angustiosa, bueno al menos te reíste que también es muy sano XD

**la comadreja XDDD** - Digamos que la que vemos normalmente es la parte buena (buahahahahahaha)

**sin nombre o_O** - El mejor lemon LOL me sentí muy alagado teniendo en cuenta que en esta web hay grandes maestros en la materia - eso sonó muy pervertido o_O. Te agradezco tu review ;)!

**mey sakura -** Soy una mala influencia, buhahahahahaha!

**Brendadarckrose **- Me alegro de que te gustase tanto y espero que este cap no te haya dejado indiferente :)

**Me Late El Lemon -** primero, que gran nick XD! En cuanto a la pregunta, ya me preguntaron también por MP y siento decepcionar pero no, también ley su fic el año pasado y espero el final con ansias. En cuanto al estilo similar, tal vez sea algo masculino, vete tú a saber XD, me gustaría creer que es porque los dos redactamos mucho.

**Megara-1307** - Y tu review me dejo :-D! XD


	5. El que busca la verdad corre el riesgo

**Wow, muchos reviews de nuevo! Como dice mi hermanita: "Ai que contento estoy nOn !" XD, na en serio muchas gracias por perder algo de vuestro tiempo dedicándome unas líneas, que a mí también me gusta leer ;)**

**Bueno, antes que nada avisar de ****que este jueves me voy unos días a Italia ****a la boda de una prima y de paso aprovechamos para visitar a la family y esas cosas que llevamos tiempo sin dejarnos caer por allí asi que posiblemente ****la semana que viene no cuelgue capitul****o y si lo hago será para el fin de semana, que necesito tiempo para escribir y os juro que no voy a hacerlo en el avión – imaginaos la cara del de al lado con las cosas que escribo - / / / / / -**

**Asi que teneis algo más de tiempo para dejarme reviews XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Peccatum meum<strong>  
><em>Escrito por DelkoDR<em>

**Capitulo Cinco**

_El que busca la verdad corre el riesgo de encontrarla._

_._

_._

Miró su reflejo una vez más en el espejo del ascensor. Aquel apretado vestido negro de coctel le quedaba divinamente a su figura _tuneada_. Sus nuevos y enormes pechos resaltaban mucho mejor con aquel bonito escote y sus piernas largas y torneadas resaltaban con el negra del vestido, por no hablar de lo bien que le sentaba a su prieto y redondito trasero la tela apretada y lustrosa. Y todo ello hacia lucir mucho más brillante su melena larga y rizada de color rosado.

Sasuke la miraba entre divertido y deseoso desde una esquina del ascensor, invisible ante la mirada de ojos inoportunos.

-"Repasemos el plan: cuando la secretaria te vea activará la cámara del despacho de él. Y cuando él vea tu escote le dirá que te deje pasar. No se cuanto tiempo voy a necesitar para averiguar quién es así que estate atenta a cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir, por ejemplo que me descubra. También debes tener presente que puede que tengamos que salir pitando".

-"Esto suena cada vez más peligroso"

-"Y por eso te gusta aun más"

Sakura chasco la lengua.

-"No tendrá nada de excitante si me devora un demonio"

-"Tranquila. Tienes un aspecto increíble, querrá jugar contigo antes de hacerte nada que ponga en riesgo la integridad de tu bonito cuerpo".

La ojijade contuvo un suspiro mientras sentía la mente de Sasuke ronronear dentro de la suya propia, como un animalillo deseoso de saltar sobre su presa, excitado ante la posibilidad de matar a un nuevo demonio.

Y es que esta era ya su cuarta "incursión".

Habían terminado el instituto aquella misma semana y recibiendo la agradable patada en el trasero del orfanato. Por delante tenían dos jugosos meses antes del inicio de la universidad para dedicarse a cazar demonios.

El primero de ellos había sido _Glasialobolas_, aunque su _alterum_ se llamaba Toru, un asesino a sueldo. Sasuke había dado con él – por supuesto no le había contado cómo – y simplemente habían fingido quedar con él para encargarle un asesinato aunque resulto que el asesinado fue él. Sakura apenas tuvo que hacer nada, sellar la habitación donde estaban para que no escapase, y Sasuke se encargo de despedazarle con sus propias manos. La escena la torturo durante varias noches pero poco a poco el recuerdo se había ido diluyendo. Tras matar a aquel primer demonio, según Sasuke uno de los _presidente_ del infierno, el moreno había adquirido la habilidad de volverse invisible, algo realmente útil porque así podía seguirla a ella cuando la situación requería mayor discreción.

El segundo había sido _Malphas, _otro _presidente_ – fuese lo que fuese aquello en el infierno –. Sasuke no le había dado más detalles que el nombre y una mañana le esperaron antes de que se subiese al coche y…bueno, digamos que el coche exploto. _Accidentalmente _claro. En esta ocasión Sakura no notó nuevos poderes en el muchacho, pero bien se los podía haber ocultado si quería.

El tercero se llamaba _Oze _y su _alterum_ un psiquiatra con dudosos resultados. Como habían ido hasta su consulta para…acabar con él…Sakura estaba al corriente de su oficio e igualmente intrigada por las "maldades" que podía hacer un demonio siendo psiquiatra. Según Sasuke se dedicaba a hacer delirar con sueños de grandeza a la gente, cosa que tampoco parecía nada del otro mundo. Mucha gente delira sin necesidad de ayuda demoniaca…¿o no?

El cuarto había sido _Milcom_, un demonio sin mayor poder que el de custodiar el equivalente al banco del infierno y como tal trabajaba en un banco pero de los de verdad. En aquella ocasión Sakura no le había acompañado, aun así él le había informado "para que dejase de desconfiar de él".

-"Tengo algunas preguntas"

-"Tendrás que guardártelas para después, linda"

El ascensor se detuvo en su planta con una suave y breve melodía y Sakura sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón. El ascensor les dejó en una bonita habitación con el suelo enmoquetado en un elegante rojo vino y las paredes pintadas de un suave ocre. Tras un mostrador de piedra negra había una joven tecleando sin mayor entusiasmo en un ordenador. Levantó los ojos del monitor para echarle un vistazo a la Haruno.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Venia a tratar un asunto con el señor Hashirogi.

-¿Tiene cita?

-No, esperaba que me pudiese dedicar unos minutos.

La joven secretaria volvía echarle un vistazo poco interesado y después alzo una ceja con cierto desprecio.

-Espere un segundo.

Descolgó el teléfono mientras seguía trasteando el ordenador y susurró un par de frases al aparato. Tras unos breves minutos colgó y volvió a dirigirse a la ojijade.

-Puedes pasar.

-"Te dije que sería fácil, zorra tetuda"

-"¡Cállate!"

La secretaria le indicó con la cabeza una puerta lisa de madera oscura y la pelirrosa agarró el picaporte con decisión, dejando espacio suficiente para que Sasuke pasase rápidamente dentro y cerrando tras de sí. Intento recitar los tres hechizos básicos para aquellas "incursiones": insonorización, bloqueo para puertas y ventanas y detección de demonios.

Este ultimo reacciono ante el hombre que había sentado en tras un escritorio de ornamentada madera. Tenía aspecto europeo, alto y de rasgos rectos y sobrios, con una boca muy pequeñita al igual que los ojos negros y brillantes, apenas enmarcados por unas cejas rubias finísimas. Llevaba el cabello igualmente rubio muy corto y vestía un traje de chaqueta sobrio y gris, tan parco como el gesto de su rostro.

-"¿Y bien?" – pregunto con la esperanza de que Sasuke hubiese averiguado algo.

-"Es un demonio"

-"Que listo"

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita?

-Tengo entendido que su grupo de gestión financiera es el de más éxito de todo Tokio, señor Hashirogi.

-Así es. Siéntese – le ofreció con la mano señalando una silla ante el escritorio.

-Estaría interesada en hacer una importante inversión – comentó mientras se sentaba.

-Estoy seguro de que llegaremos a algún acuerdo.

-Tal vez si me explicase alguno de sus _paquetes_ – susurró mordiéndose el labio lentamente ante la atenta mirada de él. Sasuke rio mentalmente mientras se acercaba con recelo al demonio, invisible a sus ojos.

-"Dame algo de tiempo, intentare estudiar su mente"

-"Así que así es como lo haces…"

-"Concéntrate, te está hablando"

-…claro que todo dependerá de cuanto esté dispuesta a invertir.

-¿Cuánto cree usted que sería necesario?

-¿Necesario para qué?

-Para sacarle buena rentabilidad.

-Cinco o diez millones está bien para empezar.

-Es mucho dinero.

-El dinero es algo muy subjetivo, señorita Haruno.

-Bueno, para mi es bastante dinero, espero no parecerle inoportuna con mis preguntas…

-"Sakura"

-…pero quiero estar segura de saber donde estoy invirtiendo.

-¿Qué quiere saber?

-"¡Sakura!"

-¿En que se basa para invertir? ¿Cuál es su truco? – el rubio demonio sonrió fríamente, sin apenas separar los finos y blancos labios.

-Es un secreto…Pero puedo hacer una excepción con usted – ella se inclinó hacia delante en el asiento, intentando hacer resaltar su busto mientras algunos rizos rosados caían juguetonamente por su escote.

-Le escucho.

-"¡Sakura!" – sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre su hombro pero no le prestó atención.

-Puedo ver el futuro.

-¡Me toma usted el pelo!

-Le puedo asegurar que no.

-"Tu no le has dicho tu apellido…"

Del hombro izquierdo del tipo salió un monstruoso tercer brazo encabezado por una enorme garra que se lanzó exactamente hacia donde estaba Sasuke. Este dio una poderosa patada a la silla donde estaba Sakura para alejarla y se apartó apenas por centímetros para esquivar el ataque.

-"Es Caym, date prisa"

-"Esta bien" – metió la mano rápidamente en su pequeño bolso de mano en busca de un gran rotulador permanente para dibujar una estrella de control. Sasuke, aun invisible, se lanzó al ataque intentando coger al demonio por la cabeza para intentar separarla del resto de cuerpo. Sin embargo aquel tipo predecía todos sus movimientos.

Una segunda garra salió del otro hombro y la cabeza comenzó a mutar adquiriendo los rasgos de un… ¿mirlo? Dos alas nacieron de su espalda con un desagradable chasquido y su boca, ahora pico, lanzo un tremendo graznido que hizo que ambos se llevasen las manos a las orejas.

Sakura busco el bolígrafo que había soltado ante aquel ruido tan molesto pero el demonio se lanzo a por ella. Sasuke intento interponerse pero el bicho lo apartó con un ala a pesar de no poder verle y aferró a Sakura por la cadera, perforándola con sus largas garras.

La pelirrosa contuvo un grito de dolor que Sasuke dio por ella. El muchacho dejó que sus ojos se volvieran rojos y volvió a lanzarse sobre el demonio-mirlo aun sin terminar de transformarse. Esta vez fue más rápido y aunque el monstruo logro parar su primera arremetida no fue así con la segunda y consiguió apartarlo de la muchacha que se llevo la mano al costado herido.

Recito un hechizo de curación mientras agarraba el bolígrafo y dibujaba rápidamente la estrella sobre la moqueta del suelo, una figura de seis puntas con el nombre de Caym en el centro.

-_Agedum _– el demonio se quedo paralizado, como si lo hubiesen bañado en hormigón, moviendo sus pequeños ojos de un lado a otro con desesperación.

-No le mates, necesito ver algo – pidió Sasuke con su ronca voz de demonio mientras sus ojos rojos taladraban los pequeños orbes negros de Caym – Tortúrale un poco, no cede.

-_Passus –_ los pequeños ojos del demonio se abrieron de par en par ante la oleada de dolor, pero aun así el resto de su cuerpo no se movió ni un ápice ni sonido alguno salió de su boca.

Sasuke continúo haciendo lo que fuese que hiciere para sondear la mente del monstruo, con la cara contraída de concentración y los puños apretados. Uno de ellos golpeo directamente la cabeza de su congénere, que no pudo inmutarse.

-Habla.

Pero el demonio no obedeció y otro largo minuto pasó hasta que los pequeños y brillantes ojos de pájaro se apagaron. Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo.

-Se ha matado.

-¿Qué?

-Caym ha matado al _alterum_, destrúyelo.

-_Flammis abyssi_ – recitó y el cuerpo del demonio ardió entre las llamas que bailotearon ante sus ojos antes de quedarse inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Despertó en su cama, bien tapada bajo el mullido edredón negro de plumas. Adoraba el olor de aquel lugar y la textura de la tela, la hacían sentir segura y en casa. Estiró su cuerpo agarrotado y sintió un molesto pinchazo en el costado: metió la cabeza bajo el edredón para encontrarse bajo la tela del pijama con cuatro bonitas marcas correspondientes sin duda a los dedos del monstruo. O mejor dicho garras.

Sasuke estaba tirado sobre una mecedora que habían puesto en una esquina del dormitorio. Se dejaba arrullar suavemente por el movimiento del asiento mientras la observaba con gesto serio.

-Te quedaste inconsciente, demasiado consumo de energía para una novata.

-La estrella y tu transformación, no era algo que no hubiésemos hecho antes.

-También estabas manteniendo el hechizo que transformaba tu cuerpo.

-Cierto…Tengo que entrenarme.

-Más de lo que imaginas.

-Explícate – pidió con voz cansada. Siempre igual, tanto secretismo e intriga.

-Creo que los de ahí abajo saben de nuestra existencia, y no te diré más.

-Caym tenía el poder de ver el futuro, ¿no es así? Tampoco soy tan tonta, puedo imaginarme que ya sabía que vendríamos y que tal vez informo a alguien más.

-No pude entrar en su mente a tiempo.

-Da igual, ya nos las apañaremos. Y ahora ven aquí, quiero mimitos.

-No estoy de humor…

-_Ahora_.

El Uchiha se levanto como un resorte con una mueca de dolor. Se acercó a la cama y se deslizo entre las sabanas, cogiendo a la pelirrosa entre sus brazos. Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho metiendo las manos bajo la camiseta para acariciar su cálido y fuerte estomago y rodearle la cadera con sus brazos.

-Está bien eso de tenerte de esclavo cuando una aprende a sacarte provecho.

-¿Darte "mimitos" es sacarme provecho? Soy un demonio, deberías pedirme que te ayudase a dominar el mundo o algo así.

-¿Esa es tu mejor sugerencia, no tienes nada más original?

-Claro que tengo más: ¿qué tal mi gorda y larga lengua de demonio sacudiéndose contra tu…?

-Para.

-Casi te corres solo de pensarlo.

Sakura se apartó un poco de él, lo suficiente para poder mirarle directamente a la cara.

-Sabes, creo que estoy siendo demasiado permisiva contigo. Se supone que aquí yo soy la ama y no hago más que hacer lo que tu quieres. Cada vez que me desobedezcas o te portes mal te castigare.

-¡Oh no! Sakura chan va a castigarme – se burló.

-No hablo en broma, y vamos a empezar castigándote por insinuarme cosas tan feas.

-Adoras que te insinué cosas feas.

-Átate a la cama.

-¿Qué?

-_Que te_ _ates a la cama_. ¿Quieres algo más preciso? Por las manos al cabecero, y rápido.

A pesar de lo imposible de la premisa "atarse uno mismo a un cabecero" el ojinegro lo logró no sin esfuerzo, mirando con cara de pocos amigos a la ojijade.

-¿Contenta?

-En absoluto.

-Y ahora es cuando me bajas los pantalones y me haces una buena…

-Caliente, caliente.

Sakura agarró el pantalón del pijama del muchacho y se lo quito con movimientos lentos y bien calculados, acariciando con sus pequeñas y suaves manos la piel del demonio mientras bajaba la tela por su cuerpo. Él la observaba entre preocupado y divertido mientras ella se deshacía de su ropa interior y salía de la habitación mirando hacia atrás, dedicándole una mirada juguetona e inquietante. Regresó al cabo de unos minutos con una caja llena de cosas.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?

-No te he dado permiso para hablar. Ponte de espaldas y abre las piernas – él acepto a regañadientes, curioso y excitado, sintiendo como su castigue empezaba a endurecerse.

Sakura se agachó tras el moreno y acarició suavemente con la lengua la fina piel del ano del muchacho. Sasuke dio un respingón, sorprendido, y le dedico una ojeada a la pelirrosa que no le vio, concentrada en su tarea de lamer el trasero del Uchiha. Apretó con la punta de la lengua el orificio y trazó círculos sobre él apretando de vez en cuando haciendo que el muchacho se tensase como una bandera mientras su pene se elevaba a trompicones.

-¿Te gusta?

-No es lo mejor que me has hecho.

Ella ignoró el comentario e introdujo su dedo índice en el trasero del moreno que se echo hacia adelante, intentando huir. Sakura siguió jugueteando con su dedito mientras lamia con cuidado los testículos suaves y blanditos del Uchiha que iban endureciéndose con cada caricia de su lengua a la vez que el tallo se levantaba hasta el ombligo del muchacho. Sakura lo agarro con la mano y comenzó a masturbarle lentamente, acariciando toda la longitud del ojinegro con sus dedos y consiguiendo hacerle gruñir.

Tomó la cabecita y empujó hacia atrás el miembro hasta ponérselo al alcance de la boca trazando con su lengua una ancha línea de saliva por toda la extensión del duro falo metiéndose la punta en la boca al llegar. La soltó con un sonoro chupetón en cuanto le escucho gemir y apretó con el dedo aun dentro del ano la próstata del moreno.

-¡Aah!

-Eso sí que te gusto, mira que dura se te ha puesto.

Se colocó boca abajo entre las piernas de él y le dio un par de cachetadas en el trasero para que se abriese más de piernas de manera que pudiese meterse el pene en la boca mientras su mano seguía jugueteando con el ano. Apretó el glande entre los labios succionando con fuerza mientras movía la cabeza en círculos, lamiendo el frenillo mientras recreaba el orgasmo femenino con la boca, apretándolo contra las mejillas de su boca como si fuesen las paredes de la vagina. Introdujo de nuevo el dedo dentro del ano buscando la próstata, ejerciendo presión sobre ella con suavidad, estimulándola. El demonio se mordió los labios con un fuerte rugido, tensando todos los músculos del cuerpo. Sakura se saco la extremidad del moreno de la boca y se puso de nuevo tras de él, estimulándole con mas ahincó, haciendo rápidos círculos dentro del orificio del chico hasta que la leche espesa y blanca se derramó sobre las sabanas de la cama.

Apoyó un pie sobre el costado del ojinegro y empujó para que se diese la vuelta.

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección.

-Si, señora.

-No veo demasiada convicción en tus palabras – se quejó pisando con cuidado el pene aun erecto del muchacho.

-Te prometo que he aprendido la lección.

-¿No te gusta que te dominen, eh?

-Ni una pizca.

-Pues deberías irte acostumbrando, para algo eres mi esclavo.

-Tal vez no utilice la mejor palabra para presentarme.

-Yo creo que si – protestó apretando el pie contra el falo y restregándolo contra él estomago del chico.

-Deja de hacer eso, me estoy mosqueando.

-¿No te gusta que te pisotee?

-Quita el pie.

-Creo que no.

-Como quieras.

Con un fuerte tirón rompió las ataduras que el mismo se había puesto y la agarró por las piernas tirándola cuan larga era contra la cama. Tiró del forró del pantalón del pijama de ella hasta desgarrarlo y apartó la tela rosa de las braguitas.

-¡Para!

Agarrándola con fuerza de la cintura la penetró sin mayor vacilación, embistiéndola con fuerza y furia, descargando todo su peso contra ella y hundiéndola contra la cama. Le sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y le ató las manos con ella mientras saltaba contra el trasero de la pelirrosa, penetrándola con agresividad, golpeando el duro y combativo trasero de la muchacha con sus caderas.

-¡Te he dicho que pares!

-Ves, por eso el término esclavo no es adecuado: para que te obedezca tienes que pedirme algo que quieras de verdad.

La agarró por los muslos levantándole las caderas para poder penetrarla mejor, moviendo con sus manos el cuerpo de la ojijade al ritmo de su cadera restregando su duro miembro con fuerza contra el interior de la chica. Le agarró la cara con una mano y la obligo a girarla para poder verle el rostro, sonrojado y excitado.

-Mírate nada más…

Atrapó el labio inferior de la pelirrosa entre sus dientes, apretándolo con suavidad, haciendo que un quejido sensual escapase de su boca, para luego besarla con brutalidad, con ansia desenfrenada, dándole la vuelta al cuerpo de la chica para poder unir su boca a la de ella mejor, sin cesar un minuto en sus alocadas embestidas. Sakura mantenía las piernas bien abiertas, abrumada por el placer de las profundas embestidas de él, del roce de su cuerpo contra los labios hinchados de su sexo y su duro clítoris, el fogoso contacto de su cálida boca sobre la suya y el calor excitante de su torso contra el suyo. Sasuke le desabrocho el sujetador con poca delicadeza y lo lanzó lejos, tomando los senos de ella entre los dedos, apretándolos fuertemente. Tomó los pezones entre los dedos y los apretó hasta que una profunda queja de ella murió entre sus labios, apretando los firmes pechos después y haciéndolos girar mientras su pene taladraba la cavidad de la muchacha, caliente y apretada lista para el clímax.

Alejó sus caderas de las de ella, que protesto con un ahogado quejido, buscándole con las manos. Él las atrapo antes de que llegasen a su destino y la echo hacia atrás, agachando el rostro para lamer el hueco entre los pechos de la pelirrosa. Apretó los brazos de ella contra sus costados, haciendo que los dos bonitos pechos se unieran, introduciendo su miembro entre ellos complacido ante el tacto suave y cálido.

-Vuelve a dónde estabas.

-Creo que no.

Contesto dedicándole una sonrisa de triunfo mientras montaba los pechos de la ojijade, restregando su pene rápidamente como si la estuviese penetrando, disfrutando de la agradable sensación de la firme pero a la vez blanda carne del busto de la muchacha, cálido y excitante. Dejó que su esperma se vertiese por segunda vez con un profundo gemido de victoria, en esta ocasión sobre los pechos y el escote de la chica.

-Me has dejado a medias – protesto.

-Es lo que te mereces.

-Eres un maldito rencoroso.

-Asi aprenderás a no meter el dedito donde no te llamen.

.

.

.

.

.

Contemplaban la ciudad desde el diminuto balcón de su apartamento. Los ruidos y las luces de Tokio se extendían ante ellos en un mar interminable de edificios. Sasuke comía nachos ruidosamente mientras ella se abrazaba las piernas, preocupada.

-No hago más que darle vueltas.

-"Da igual, ya nos las apañaremos" – se mofó él repitiendo sus palabras.

-No me apetecía pensar en problemas en ese momento. Ahora tengo la cabeza más fría. ¿Tienes algún plan B?

-Ninguno en el que no acabemos muertos. Al menos uno de los dos.

-¿Sería mucho pedirte que me explicaras un poco mejor en qué consiste tu misión?

-Sí.

-Me torturas con tu silencio.

-¿Tengo que sacar la cola para recordarte lo que soy?

-Yo también formo parte de esto, no es justo que solo tú conozcas todos los detalles.

-Te doy toda la información que necesitas saber.

-¡No es cierto! Solo sé que estoy ayudando a un demonio a matar a otros demonios, pero no sé por qué. ¿Qué fin tiene tu misión? ¿Quién te la ha dado? ¿A quién matamos exactamente? ¿Son demonios al azar, tienes una lista? ¿Hay más como tú? ¿Qué va a ser de mi si esto continuo?

El moreno adopto su pose de abstracción absoluta mientras seguía comiendo nachos con la vista fija en algún punto lejano. Sakura sabía que era inútil hablarle cuando entraba en modo autista, así que espero pacientemente a que él terminase de pensar lo que fuera que se le pasase por la mente.

A veces se detenía a pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado el Uchiha en aquel tiempo. Sasuke siempre había sido un tipo callado y ausente, aunque no por ello menos popular. Solía hablar solo para herir y con el menor número de palabras posibles. Ahora sin embargo parecía mucho más hablador y más interesado por las cosas que le rodeaban, sus ojos negros tenían la determinación de alguien con una meta en la vida, ya no era un huérfano sin futuro. En lo demás…bueno, tampoco había cambiado tanto: si, ahora sonreía de vez en cuando, incluso se reía a carcajadas, pero el deje satánico de su voz era insoportable.

-_Caym_ ha sido el tercer presidente que matamos. No todos los demonios tienen un _alterum_ y aun menos todos en el mismo país, es una terrible coincidencia que todos estuviesen en Japón, digo más, en Tokio. Por lo general si a un demonio le matan a su _alterum_ cierra el pico y si encima le quitan algún poder baja la cabeza avergonzado y procura que nadie se entere. El problema es que los tres tenían a su _alterum_ en Tokio, así que probablemente estaban haciendo algo en común o al menos los tres conocían la existencia de los otros, de manera que al morir el primer _alterum _los otros dos ya lo sabían. Si Caym puso sus ojos en nosotros y ha visto los demás muertos posiblemente haya informado. No es raro que muera algún que otro _alterum_ pero no tantos a la vez.

-¿Hay más gente que use grimorios para matar demonios?

-Sí, claro. Y algunos persiguen _alterums_ en su búsqueda del bien. Pero te aseguro que ninguno logra matar tantos como nosotros en tan poco tiempo.

-Entonces deberíamos bajar el ritmo hasta que averigüemos si conocen nuestra existencia o no. ¿El verdadero Caym sigue vivo?

-Sí.

-¿Buscara venganza?

-¿Por un _alterum_? Claro que no. No es Caym el que me preocupa, es la secreta la que me hace comer nachos de ansiedad.

-Pareces una nena.

-Y llorare como una nena como vea a alguno de la secreta rondándonos. Esos tipos no tienen piedad, te mataran sin dudarlo.

-¿Y a ti no?

-No, yo soy un demonio.

-¡Pero tu matas demonios!

-No muñeca, _tú_ matas demonios.

-No,no,no,no,no,no,no. Otra vez no vamos a empezar con eso, eres tu el que despedaza y destroza demonios.

-Pero tú eres mi _ama_. Soy un ser inconsciente sin control sobre mí mismo.

-¡Y una mierd…!

-No creo que nadie se pare a escucharte, así que olvidémonos de esto por ahora.

Sakura resopló hastiada, agarró la bandeja de los nachos y los tiró a la calle por la azotea. Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada.

-Eres un _ama_ cruel.

-Todo lo malo se pega. Y ahora sigue contando.

-No tengo nada más que contar.

-Sasuke Uchiha no te atrevas a mentirme.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a poner orejas de gatito? ¿Me vas a dar azotes en el trasero?

-¡_Que hables_!

El moreno rechinó los dientes y un rayo de ira cruzo sus ojos peligrosamente. Tomó aire y sonrió con la más helada de las muecas.

-Hay otra opción igual de terrible, aunque algo más benévola para ti. Para mi significaría la más horrible de las muertes.

-Te estoy escuchando – le animo al notar como titubeaba intentando luchar contra la orden de hablar.

-Si Caym ha informado a la secreta y ellos ya nos han encontrado, o nos encuentran, podrían hacer tres cosas: ignorarnos por algún maravilloso capricho, darnos caza en cuyo caso podríamos huir y probablemente sobrevivir, o podrían pedir refuerzos…

-¿Refuerzos?

-Al día mueren miles de personas y muchas de ellas van al infierno, la mayoría de ellas se convierten en demonios. La perdida de unas decenas de las que pululan al día por la Tierra no es una gran tragedia, pronto son reemplazados por muchos más. Sin embargo tampoco es conveniente que mueran demasiados porque los tipos que hay por aquí no son demonios cualesquiera, no toda piltrafa puede pasearse por aquí y menos aun los que tiene _alterums_. Pero la capacidad de actuación de los seres infernales aquí es muy limitada y probablemente si nos persiguen y no logran darnos caza o si simplemente no quieren echarse el problema a los hombros llamaran a los de arriba.

-A los de arriba…

-A los ángeles.

-Lo había entendido. ¿Qué harán esos conmigo?

-Quien sabe.

-Genial, ¿alguna idea?

-Todo dependerá de tu nivel de contaminación, de si consideran que estas demasiado contagiada de mi maldad o no.

-No suena demasiado bien.

-Arbitrario y sin criterio, como cualquiera sistema autoritario impartiendo justicia.

-Hablo el demonio.

-El caso es que si piden ayuda a los angelitos ellos pueden desplegar cuantos "agentes" quieran y nos cogerán si o si, así que puedo darme por muerto.

-¿Pero por que iban a perseguir los ángeles a alguien que mata demonios? No tiene ningún sentido.

-No, no lo tiene.

-Habla, Sasuke – suplico cansada al ver la cara de pocos amigos del moreno – Es imposible hablar contigo, por cada verdad que me cuentas me ocultas cinco más.

-Los ángeles estarán encantados de encontrarme y matarme.

-A _ti_.

-Si, a mí.

-¿Eres un pez gordo demoniaco disfrazado de nena llorona con síndrome premenstrual?

-Te dije en su día que jugaba en la oposición.

-Sí.

-Y te dije que releyeses la primera página del _Sanctum Regnum_.

-Y yo te dije que recordaba lo que había leído.

-Entonces me extraña que aun no hayas deducido que yo soy _Satán_.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo.**

_Tanto si es así como si no dale a __Review this Chapter_

_Recuerda __agregar a alertas__ si no te apetece andar pasándote por aquí :)_

_._

_**Y REPITO LA SEMANA QUE VIENE PROBABLEMENTE NO HAYA CAPITULO**_

_**Al menos no hasta el fin de semana (no os hagáis ilusiones!)**_

.

.

_**Respuestas a los Reviews :**_

**saikaama** - Haha! La idea del neko-sasuke me la dio un juego de rol en el que me he metido - y que voy a dejar porque está tomando un cariz que no me gusta XD. El lemon fue más breve en este pero no me salió nada más o_O, espero que el final compense XD.

**xx-Mhiliiy-18-xx -** Gracias por añadir a favoritos me hace ilusión recibir en mi bandeja de entrada "alguien a agregado a favoritos tu historia" XD. Me alegro de que te guste tanto la tematica como la trama y espero no le pierdas interes ;)

**Annie Yue** - Esto parece ya el club de los degenerados XD. Ai pobre Sakura...los problemas no han hecho más que empezar!

**Brendadarckrose** - Tenias que ver mi cara al empezar a leer el review XD, lo hiciste a posta ¬ o ¬ XD

**eire** - Que nadie te pare! Pero no te hagas satánica por favor XD! Al menos no de los que van matando cabras y eso o_O - soy una maldita mala influencia.

**SaKu-14** - Bueno creo que algo de intriga se resolvió aunque como el cabron se explica a medias... XD

**la comadreja XDDD** - OMG sin comentarios XD - no sé de qué me extraño si las guarradas las escribo yo - o -

**bevelyn **- Furor por los nekos, si es que sois mas traviesas... XD No se si acompañar tus hurras o buscarme un psiquiatra o_o XD

**Kirsche Stachel** - Me ha hecho mucha gracia lo de "descachado" XDDDDD, que palabreja XD. La flojera es algo más crónico en los tíos y para esto de escribir hay que ser constante, y hay muchos que no escriben por vergüenza. La gente que se pone límites a sí mismo no saben vivir u_u

**SasuSakuLuti Uchiha** - Estoy muy indignado con el royo SOPA y ACTA (+SINDE in spain) y me salió solo XD

**mey sakura** - Lo de las moscas me dejo con cara de WTF o_O! cuando nos lo dijo el profe en clase XD, no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de ponerlo.

**YamiNadeshiko** - No mueraaaaaaaaaaaas! Tampoco ha sido tanto tiempo y para el próximo solo serán dos semanas! (owned XD)

**bludtula **- XD no problemo. Me siento...¿alagado? Si supongo que si porque lo mío me cuesta escribirlos XD, de que te guste la forma de escribir los lemons :) y eso de que no te saltaras ni un párrafo me alaga aun más porque yo soy también de los que se saltan cosas cuando lee por tal de llegar al meoyo XD. Escribir en fanfiction y ser chica van de la mano, así que no te preocupes XD

**LA-JOO** - Bueno aun no quedo demasiado claro, ahora solo tendréis que esperar otras dos semanas :D! (que malo soy XD)

**krmnxita uchiha** – Lo siento linda no te lo respondí porque estaba en el primer capítulo y solo revise los del capítulo 3, gomeeeeeeeen! (me he tirado un rato mirando la lista de los reviews del cap tres en plan "o_o si no hay ninguno!") Si hay alguien viendo lo que lees por detrás tuya es un cotilla y en muchos casos es peor que ser un pervertido XD

**Megara-1307** - XDDDD épico tu review XDDD, la intriga nos va a durar un poco más aunque ya se van despejando cosillas ;)

**RobinFleur194** - Como ya dije en el primer cap. el fic esta inspirando en parte por un trabajo de la facultad, el Sanctum Regnum y el Grimorio de Armadel son textos reales (tengo unas bonitas fotocopias :D! XD). Estuve mirando por internet pero del Sanctum Regnum no hay ninguna copia completa, del Grimorio de Armadel sí. Los demás o son grimorios ficticios de otros libros o me los invento - del de armadel también me he inventado la mitad XD.

**ineedglasses **- esta vez el lemon me quedo más chuflo, pero es que no estoy inspirado - . - XD (ha sido una semana poco hot en todos los sentidos y en Granada City hace un frio que pela XD)

**Nico Robin's hands** - Y yo tengo suerte por tener a alguien más para dejarme reviews XD. En realidad quería hacerlo más dark pero es que no me sale o_o XD Gracias por el +10, no lo merece ;)

**Perla** - Lo que más me cuesta es el lemon, es difícil tener a alguien f...ando todos los capítulos y desarrollar una trama con cierta lógica XD

**Antotis** - Bueno ya viste que Sakurita va mejorando (ya aprobó el examen de hacerse crecer las tetas XD) Supongo que el lemon entonces te medio gusto aunque fuese más corto ;)


	6. Lo más aburrido del mal es que uno

**¿Habéis echado de menos a papi? Supongo que si XD**

**La única vez que he podido entrar en Italy a mirar el ff estaba en 100 reviews y yo "Diosssss, no me irán a dejar así!" afortunadamente no, yuju! XD. Muchas gracias de nuevo por todos esos reviews, por lo que no pienso pedir disculpas es por la tardanza que ya lo advertí en el primer capítulo y lo volví a advertir en el anterior.**

**Este cap me salió algo más corto (ahora es cuando todos/as ponéis cara de u_u jo) pero merece la pena ;) Estoy seguro de que si XD.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Peccatum meum**  
><em>Escrito por DelkoDR<em>

**Capitulo Seis**

_Lo más aburrido del mal es que uno se acostumbra._

_._

_._

_._

Se dejó caer sobre el regazo de Sasuke, acomodándose contra su pecho y sintiendo la abultada entrepierna del moreno contra su trasero. Alzó los ojos para observar el rostro de él, tranquilo y con aquella endemoniada sonrisa cargada de lubricidad. Giró la cabeza de nuevo al sentir dos manos tomar sus piernas y ponerlas por encima de las del Uchiha. El otro Sasuke le dedicó una mirada igualmente juguetona.

Si, el _otro_ Sasuke.

Observó las orejitas de gato que le había puesto al_ otro_ para distinguirle del original mientras él la tomaba de la cadera para acomodarla antes de empezar a acariciar su vagina, apretando con delicadeza los dedos sobre la tela de las braguitas. Sasuke le acarició el vientre con la yema de los dedos, introduciendo las manos bajo la camiseta del pijama y tomando los pechos de la chica entre sus dedos, masajeándolos con cuidado mientras lamia lentamente el cuello de la pelirrosa que se mordió los labios, complacida.

Sintió los cálidos labios del_ otro_ sobre su sexo llenando de suaves besos toda la zona alrededor del clítoris mientras apretaba los muslos de ella entre los dedos y el Uchiha le masajeaba los pechos más rápido atrapando los pezoncitos entre los dedos.

El _otro Sasuke_ se deshizo de las braguitas y observo lascivamente la impaciente entrepierna de la muchacha que movió las caderas invitándole a acercarse y aprovechando para restregar el falo inquieto del ojinegro contra su trasero. Una de las manos de Sasuke se alejo de su busto para volver apenas unos segundos después cargando con un bote de sirope de fresa.

Apretó el plástico y el líquido rosado empezó a caer sobre los pechos desnudos de ella, erizados ante el contacto fresco e inusual del dulce. Sasuke lanzó el bote a su clon que lo agarró al vuelo y disparó contra la entrepierna de Sakura, cubriéndola bien. Ambos se relamieron a la vez y la Haruno sintió como se le disparaba el corazón.

Sasuke se pasó el brazo de la chica sobre los hombros, dejando así los endulzados pechos al alcance de su boca y lamió con un ronroneo placentero la redondez de la chica, llenándose la lengua del dulce sirope mientras el otro se metía entre sus piernas lamiendo los pegajosos labios de ella.

-Dios..!

Sasuke lamia y chupeteaba los duros pechos de ella mientras le apretaba el bajo vientre con la mano y el gatito lamia la sensible piel de la entrepierna, deslizando con buscada lentitud la lengua teñida de rosa. Sakura temblaba entre los brazos de ambos, mordiéndose los labios con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando los gemelos hubieron terminado su tarea Sasuke la agarró por los muslos y la levantó para que el otro untase el culo de la chica con un liquido pegajoso, cálido y transparente, introduciendo rápida y brevemente dos dedos dentro del trasero de la chica que dejó escapar un alarido sorprendido.

-Ten cuidado.

-Calla.

Sasuke movió las caderas para encajar su puntita en el trasero de la chica y la dejó caer lentamente abriéndose paso por el apretado orificio.

-Relájate, será más fácil.

-Que te lo hagan a ti a ver si te relajas.

Aun así intento hacerle caso y relajar los músculos para que el moreno pudiese colocarse con comodidad, gruñendo complacido. El gatito, igualmente impaciente, se colocó entre las piernas de la muchacha para penetrarla gustoso embistiéndola con las ganas propias de alguien que sabe que su existencia no durara mucho más. Sakura se abrazó a los hombros del otro Sasuke apretándolo contra ella, disfrutando del perfume de su pelo y el calor de su piel mientras sentía su vigoroso miembro frotarse contra las paredes de su vajina. Sasuke sonreía a sus espaldas, agarrándola con suavidad de las caderas y empujándola contra su entrepierna para penetrarle el trasero. Pronto ambos morenos encontraron un satisfactorio y armonioso ritmo el uno apretando sus caderas contra el redondeado trasero de la muchacha el otro encajándose entre sus hermosas piernas, todo ello aderezado con los profundos gemidos de ella que sentía los ojos húmedos del calor y la piel pegajosa, cálida y seductora de ambos por todas partes, disparando sus sentidos.

Sasuke soplo suavemente contra la oreja de la chica retirándole el pelo para poder hundir la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y lamer y besar su sensible cuerpo, abrazándose con fuerza a las caderas de ella para golpearla con energía. El gatito apretó su rostro contra el de ella, besándola con profunda pasión, desatando su lengua en la boca de ella que agarró el rostro del muchacho con ambas manos aferrándolo contra si, degustando su boca como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

-Me voy a poner celoso.

La pelirrosa apartó al otro con cuidado y giró el rostro con una sonrisa lasciva en los labios enrojecidos al igual que las mejillas y dejó que Sasuke enredase sus dedos en su pelo y tomase su rostro con cuidado para besarla mientras el gatito ponía todo su empeño en darle placer.

Sasuke hizo un gesto con la cabeza y su clon se dejo caer hacia atrás al tiempo que él levantaba a la muchacha y la volvía a colocar sobre el gatito a cuatro patas. Ella busco el pene del otro Sasuke con la mano y lo condujo hasta su ávida vagina, erizándose de placer al sentir las manos de él sobre sus muslos abriéndole las piernas para poder penetrarla mejor. Sasuke se agarró a su trasero y la embistió con fiereza arrancándole un gritito incomodo.

-Te he dicho que tengas cuidado.

-Y yo que te calles- sentenció golpeándola de nuevo con brusquedad y ella emitió una queja que acabo convertida en gemido al sentir los golpes contra su entrepierna que silenciaban la incomodidad de su trasero. Ambos volvieron a penetrarla buscando un nuevo acomodo, ajustándose al redondeado cuerpo de la pelirrosa. Ella se dejó caer sobre el pecho del otro Sasuke, complacida al sentir el pecho del muchacho subir y baja y el cosquilleo de sus pezones contra su blanca piel. Volvió a buscar su boca que mordió con avidez mientras Sasuke la tomaba con fiereza, haciendo que los tres se agitaran violentamente ante sus desmedidas embestidas.

-Que dura estas – gruñó mientras ella ahogaba sus continuos gemidos en los labios de su gatito que la abrazada y besaba con pasión mientras su pene se tensaba listo para eyacular. Ella sintió las paredes de su cuerpo apretar el miembro de él recibiendo su espeso y cálido néctar con su propio orgasmo y un profundo gemido. Sasuke siguió montando el trasero de la pelirrosa.

-La próxima vez haremos dos Sakura – sugirió ella y unos segundos después sintió la simiente del moreno colear en su trasero – Ya veo que te entusiasma la idea.

-Oportunista.

Sakura no respondió, disfrutando del placer que aun le recorría la espalda hasta el cerebro y le golpeaba con fuerza. Observo al clon bajo su cuerpo, respirando agitadamente y con semblante igualmente complacido.

-Mátale – le susurró Sasuke al oído.

-Es que es tan mono.

-Estas deseando matarle.

-No es cierto, en parte es como matarte a ti.

-Si no lo haces tú lo hare yo, ¿vas a perder la oportunidad de _matarme_?

Sakura sopeso la idea mientras los ojos negros del clon la observaban con el triste brillo de aquellos que se rinden antes de siquiera empezar a luchar.

-No me digas que no tienes ganas de sentir como su vida se escapa entre tus dedos.

-Que típico eso de susurrar maldades al oído – sintió como el moreno sonreía contra su oreja.

-¿Maldades? No es más que una breve ilusión creada por ti, una existencia efímera que nada vale por sí mismo. ¿Piensas que está mal tirar un embase usado a la basura?

-Debes tirarlo al lugar adecuado.

-Este solo tiene un lugar al que ir y estas alargando su agonía.

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño y acerco la mano al pecho del clon apretándola contra la piel hasta que esta se hundió dentro del cuerpo. Unos segundos después el gatito se convirtió en un montón de polvo plateado.

-Hubieras disfrutado más ensartándolo en algo.

-Creía que eras el demonio de la lujuria.

-Deberías buscarte un diccionario…Por cierto, me has matado.

-Y ni he pestañeado.

.

.

.

.

-Tenemos una invitación a una fiesta – comentó Sakura ojeando el ordenador mientras Sasuke engullía una doble ración de pollo teriyaki el solo, sentado en un cojín ante la mesa del comedor – Bueno, más bien tú tienes una invitación pero supongo que no me dejaras tirada – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Una fiesta de quien?

-La gente de clase, algo así como un "ya llega la uni, bebamos mientras podamos".

-Paso.

-A mi me gustaría ir.

-Nadie te lo impide. En realidad sí que te lo impediré pero ya me entiendes.

-Me gustaría ir contigo. Nunca he ido a una fiesta con un chico. ¿Te avergüenzas de que nos vean juntos?

-Me trae sin cuidado.

La pelirrosa se dejo caer en el cojín junto al de él, intentando utilizar su mejor carita de perrito abandonado.

-Me haría tanta ilusión aparecer contigo por allí y ver sus caras.

-Que chica más mala.

-Es solo una pequeña venganza.

-¿Dónde es?

-En el nuevo apartamento de Kiba, mañana a las diez.

-No sé si sería sensato.

-¡Llevamos aquí más de dos semanas! A los únicos seres vivos a los que vemos son a los repartidores que nos traen la comida.

-Y nos va bien.

-No podemos estar aquí metidos eternamente.

-Habla por ti.

-Aggg…

La pelirrosa dio un puñetazo contra el suelo, exasperada. Sasuke siempre la sacaba de sus casillas y más ahora que había activado el firewall y examinaba cada cosa que ambos hacían con lupa.

Después de cazar a _Caym_ se había vuelto mucho más precavido y no habían vuelto a ir a por ningún otro demonio a pesar de tener algunos _alterums_ más localizados. Se habían dedicado a rondar por la ciudad por si se les presentaba alguna oportunidad o para al menos mantenerse sobre los pasos de los falsos humanos. Pero apenas llevaban una semana con aquel método cuando Sasuke noto la presencia de un miembro de la secreta. En ese mismo instante se echo a Sakura sobre los hombros y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y no habían vuelto a salir del apartamento desde entonces pidiendo todo lo que necesitaban por internet o por teléfono.

La convivencia comenzaba a hacerse insoportable, el moreno no dejaba de comer en todo el día y la ojijade suponía que era por la ansiedad de pensar que podría entrar un demonio en la casa de un momento a otro, aunque el aseguraba que el lugar era seguro. Claro que no le había dicho por qué ni como.

Para no tener que aguantar su silencio la Haruno se había dedicado a seguir estudiando y practicando sus artes brujeriles y se sentía llena de imprudente rebeldía: deseaba que los atacasen y poder darle una buena paliza a alguien. La fiesta podía ser un buen método para soltar toda la adrenalina y agresividad acumulada, restregándoles a todas a Sasuke por las narices. _Su_ Sasuke.

-Si cogemos el monorraíl a dos calles de aquí nos deja en la misma puerta del apartamento, en un pis pas estaremos allí y con la misma facilidad estaremos de vuelta. No tienen por qué vernos, es más, seguro que ya se han hartado de buscarnos.

-Feliz ingenuidad…

-¡Por favor!

-Si nos matan será culpa tuya.

-Trato hecho – contesto con una sonrisa agarrándole la mano al muchacho para apretársela. Ahora tenía que pensar que iba a ponerse, como iba a peinarse, maquillaje…

.

.

.

.

Absolutamente todo el mundo la miraba. Hombres y mujeres por igual nadie la perdía de vista a pesar de que Sasuke le pasaba el brazo por encima de los hombros, molesto por llamar tanto la atención. Probablemente su intento de taparla causase el efecto contrario, porque al mirar su brazo es cuando la gente subía la mirada hasta su rostro y entonces el paquete estaba completo y los miraban a los dos.

La Haruno se había dejado el flequillo recto que Sasuke le había cortado su día, dejando caer su brillante y perlada melena rosa completamente lisa sobre sus hombros desnudos. Llevaba un pequeñísimo vestido rojo con un bonito pliegue sobre el escote que hacia resaltar aun más sus pechos retocados con magia para volverlos más redondos. No podía evitar tocarse los redonditos globos de vez en cuando con un dedo solo para comprobar que seguían allí bien vigorosos y exuberantes. Se había pintado los carnosos labios de un rojo intenso que resaltaba sobre la blancura de su inmaculado rostro al igual que sus ojos verdes enmarcados tras unas enormes pestañas pintadas de negro. El toque rebelde se lo daban unas finísimas medias de rejilla negra que terminaban en sendas ligas al final de sus muslos, aunque con algunos movimientos quedaban al descubierto para disgusto del moreno. Dos altos tacones rojos ponían su rostro a la altura del hombro del muchacho que la sujetaba protectoramente en el interior del monorraíl.

-Podías haberte arreglado un poco – se quejó ella apoyada contra su pecho mirando con desgana los vaqueros gastados del chico y la sencilla camiseta negra.

-A diferencia de ti no necesito ponerme guarrerias para estar de muerte.

-¿Me estas llamando fea?

-Te estoy llamando puta rencorosa.

La pelirrosa le dio un pisotón y él le apretó el trasero.

-Para.

-Has empezado tu zorrita.

Sasuke le tapo los labios con dos dedos observando al resto de viajeros que seguían mirándoles con la boca medio abierta.

-"Llamamos demasiado la atención"

-"Eres más celoso de lo que pensaba"

-"Me preocupa que ciertos demonios nos encuentre"

-"¿Qué tendrá que ver que llamemos la atención de los pasajeros de un tren con que nos encuentren unos demonios?"

-"Todo cuenta, cuantas más personas nos vean más fáciles seremos de localizar. Los de la secreta nos buscaran en las mentes de cuantos humanos se crucen"

-"Deja de preocuparte, ya verás cómo no pasara nada"

El apartamento de Kiba estaba cerca del campus universitario de ingeniería de la Todai, a uno de los lados del gran parque que separaba la facultad del resto de la ciudad. Era una zona no demasiado glamurosa, de edificios sencillos de colores lisos y calles tranquilas suavizadas por la oscuridad de la noche.

Sakura estaba nerviosa. Por una parte estaba deseando entrar y ver la cara de los demás ante lo mucho que había cambiado en el último mes y verla llegar con Sasuke. Por otra parte le preocupaba exactamente eso, lo mucho que había cambiado. Estaba segura de que todas las presentes la insultarían a sus espaldas igual que había hecho Sasuke en el tren y eso era lo que quería, que la insultaran mientras sus novios babeaban. Pero por otra parte le asustaba pensar en la persona en que se estaba convirtiendo. ¿Tanto le estaba afectando el nuevo Sasuke?

La saco de sus pensamientos en sonido de una voz al otro lado del interfono.

-Uchiha – contesto Sasuke a la voz. Con un sonidito irritante la puerta quedo abierta y ambos pasaron al interior del edificio, con unas sobrias paredes blancas y suelo de cuadrados grises. Tomaron el ascensor a la sexta planta donde la puerta de apartamento permanecía abierta con Kiba apoyado en ella.

-Pensaba que no vendrías – exclamó con una sonrisa entre molesta y extrañada. Sus ojos castaños enseguida viajaron hasta la pelirrosa y se detuvieron en su escote - ¿S-Sakura? Eh…que gusto verte.

-Sí, gracias por invitarme – dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡No tenia tu mail!

-No te molestes chaval – cortó Sasuke tirando de la mano de ella para entrar al apartamento. Kiba les dejo pasar para cerrar la puerta y Sakura podía sentir sus ojos clavados en su espalda. Sentia la adrenalina recorrerla haciendo que su cuerpo ardiera.

Dentro del apartamento la música estaba muy fuerte y las voces intentaban alzarse por encima del ruido. Sakura observo los rostros conocidos, cohibida de repente, pero Sasuke la soltó para ir directo a por una cerveza.

-¿Sakura chan? – a pelirrosa se giro para encararse con Hinata que la miraba de arriba abajo sin mayor discreción. Tenía las mejillas rojas al igual que los ojos, probablemente ya llevaba bebiendo un rato.

-Hola, Hina.

-¿Qué llevas puesto?

-Un vestido.

-Estas…increíble.

-Gracias.

-¿Kiba te invitó?

-No, he venido con Sasuke.

Al terminar de decir aquella frase se percato de tres cabecitas sigilosas que las observaban en una habitación contigua. Sin duda habían mandado a Hinata a por información.

-¿Con quién?

-Con Sasuke – repitió más fuerte.

-¿Sales con él?

Esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Salía con Sasuke? No, no en realidad. Vivía con él y se acostaban más de lo recomendable pero él nunca había hecho ningún tipo de proposición ni ella tampoco. Después de todo era su ama.

Se le acercaron un par de chicos más y empezaron a hacer exclamaciones mientras le daban besos en la mejilla que nunca había imaginado que llegaría a recibir. La saludaron efusivamente apartando disimuladamente a Hinata.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No.

-¿Bailar?

-No.

-¡Venga!

-He venido con Sasuke.

-¿Con Uchiha?

Buscó al moreno con los ojos y lo encontró reclinado en un sofá con un botellín de cerveza entre los labios, con los ojos negros clavados en ella y sin prestar la más mínima atención a una chica que le hablaba.

-"Podrías echarme una mano"

-"Querías ser el centro de atención y ya lo eres"

-"Puedo ser el centro de atención desde la seguridad de tus brazos"

-"Si quieres deshacerte de ellos estoy seguro de que conoces un par de hechizos para hacerlo"

¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Usar la magia con humanos? Solo lo había hecho dos veces voluntariamente y habían acabados ambos muertos.

-Vamos iremos a por algo de beber, a ver si te animas un poco.

La arrastraron a la cocina y le pusieron un vaso de plástico entre las manos con un líquido transparente en su interior. Vacio el contenido con un hechizo mientras se quedaba apoyada contra la pared escuchando a los chicos hablar sin demasiado interés. A las que buscaba con la mirada era a las chicas. Ellas no la miraban aunque estaba más que segura de que la habían visto. Deseaba saber que estarían cuchicheando.

-Oye, Sakura – le susurró uno de ellos al oído – Hay una habitación vacia al final del pasillo y ahí no entra nadie…

-"Por Dios Sasuke ven ahora mismo"

No hacia falta decirlo, el moreno ya habia llegado hasta ella y le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

-Asi que estas aquí, gracias por cuidármela.

-U-un placer

-Me habia perdido – dijo la pelirrosa con voz inocente dejándose arrastrar por el moreno hacia el salón donde la gente bailaba. Un par de chicos saludaron a Sasuke y este tuvo que pararse a hablar con ellos. Sakura sabia que en algunos momentos la conversación viajaba hasta ella pero no estaba pendiente. Habia realizado un hechizo y escuchaba lo que comentaban las chicas de la habitación continua.

-Sasuke la traia de la mano, ¿como puede ser tan idiota de estar con esa?

-Ha pasado de monja a puta muy rápido.

-Ha tenido un buen maestro, no se que le veis a ese cretino.

-¿No estaba con Ino?

-Y ese vestido que trae, podía haber venido desnuda directamente….

-Pintada como una puta…

-…Sasuke se cansara de ella enseguida, como hace con todas…

-¿Has visto el corte de pelo? ¿Qué se cree una estrella de rock?

Estaba preparada para los insultos pero no esperaba que le hicieran hervir la sangre de esa manera. Las ideas homicidas empezaron a danzar por su mente.

-"Y sería muy fácil: todas las ventanas están cerradas no habría más que sellarlas para insonorizar la habitación y no habría ningún resto humano mañana aquí para la policía"

-"No hay ningún diccionario en el mundo que incluya lo que estas proponiendo dentro del término lujuria"

-"¿Vengarte poniéndote un vestido? Puedes ser algo más original. Haz que dos tios se acuesten aquí en medio, ordena a alguna que salte por la ventana, que meta la cabeza en el váter"

-"Eso si que me convertiría en una mala puta"

-"Ya has probado el sabor del dolor y la tortura, no me mientas, se que te apetece darles una lección"

-¡Sakura chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Sakura se giro para comprobar de quien eran los brazos que tan alegremente la abrazaban y se quedo congelada. Helada como si se hubiese quedado sin sangre en las venas, como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el pecho y se le hubiese cortado la respiración.

Allí estaba Ino, abrazándola, impecablemente vestida con un trajecito que nada tenía que envidiar al suyo y la melena rubia semi recogida marcando su elegante rostro. La miraba con una sonrisa sincera y radiante, sin juzgarla y Sakura sintió ganas de llorar.

-Me han dicho que vienes con Sasuke kun. ¡Hola! – le saludó al moreno cuando termino de hablar con los otros. Si estaba sorprendido no lo demostró.

-¿Qué tal estas guapetón?

-Igual que siempre.

-¿No te alegras de verme?

-Te veo demasiado bien.

-Está siendo un verano muy productivo.

-¿En serio?

-Ni te lo imaginas. ¿Nos montamos un trio?

-Sera un placer.

La rubia se dio la vuelta alegremente y comenzó a andar hacia el pasillo deslizándose entre la gente. Sasuke agarró a Sakura de la mano y tiro de ella.

-"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

-"No hables por aquí"

-"¿Es un demonio?"

-"¡No hables por aquí!"

Sakura enmudeció y rompió la conexión para evitar tentaciones. La voz mental de Sasuke estaba encolerizada y cargada de pánico y eso la asusto tremendamente. Siguieron a Ino hasta el dormitorio vacio y la rubia cerro la puerta tras ellos.

Sasuke se tiró de rodias al suelo e hizo una profunda reverencia.

-Por favor no la mates.

-No he venido a matarla, no aun.

-No les digas donde estamos.

-¡Deja de decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer! Te aseguro que conozco muy bien mi trabajo – pasó junto al moreno y se dirigió a Sakura – Además no he venido a hablar contigo. ¿Quieres sentarte, Sakura?

La ojijade se sentó automáticamente en la cama, agradecida por el tono amable de la voz de la rubia, aunque el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Nunca hubiese imaginado a Satán suplicar ante nadie.

Ino se sentó junto a ella en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y le sonrió cálidamente tanto con la boca como con los ojos, algo que la relajó intensamente.

-Tienes suerte de que tu pequeñín haya tenido la inteligencia de no matarme, sino esto ahora mismo seria una carnicería. Bueno, vallamos al grano – rebuscó en su bolso y sacó un papel enrollado alrededor de un tubo de color dorado. Lo agitó en el aire enérgicamente y luego señaló con él a la ojijade - ¿Sabes _que_ soy?

-¿Una muerta viviente?

-Una muerta viviente no tendría este cutis tan perfecto, cariño. Tú y tu juguetito habéis estado haciendo un buen estropicio y por ahí abajo están empezando a enfadarse.

-Ósea que tu eres de por allí arriba.

-Y me mandan para intentar para ver si puedes ser rehabilitada. ¿Podrías responder a un breve cuestionario?

-Claro. ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

-Ino está bien – le sonrió sarcásticamente. Sacó otro papel del pequeño bolso y un bolígrafo – Empecemos. ¿Es su primer año como hechicera satánica practicante?

-S-si. ¿Eso es lo que soy?

-¿Ha habido algún otro practicante en su familia?

-Soy huérfana…

-Cierto, perdona mi falta de sensibilidad cariño. ¿Conocía a algún otro practicante antes de comenzar usted?

-No.

-¿Por qué se hizo hechicera satánica?

-Por….casualidad. Y porque tú te metiste en mi dormitorio a tirarte a un chico y yo quería que salieses de allí.

-Aja, ¿donde obtuvo sus fuentes de información?

-De la biblioteca de la universidad.

-Madre mía… ¿obtuvo la ayuda de alguien para su formación?

-Soy autodidacta.

-¿Creo a su demonio de forma premeditada?

-¡No! Yo solo quería…

-Ahórrame los detalles escambrosos – Sasuke hizo señas por detrás de Ino para que cerrase el pico - ¿Por qué convertiste a un mortal en demonio, si no era premeditado?

¿Convertir a un mortal en demonio? Sasuke seguía haciéndole señas pero no entendía que quería decir. ¿Ino no sabía que Sasuke había muerto?

-No entendía ni jota de lo que ponía en el libro y me llamo la atención el hechizo, empecé a leer y…

-Suficiente. ¿Pensó en deshacerse de él?

-Al principio sí.

-¿Por qué no lo hizo?

-Supongo que me sentía culpable.

-Típico. ¿Ha cambiado su comportamiento en los últimos meses?

-¿El mío o el de él?

-El de ambos.

-Sí.

-¿Considera que tiene a su demonio bajo control?

-Sí.

-¿Considera que los cambios que se han efectuado en su comportamiento en los últimos meses son por su causa?

-No y si.

-Ese si hace que la pregunta anterior se convierta en un _no_.

-No, él me obedece, estaba bajo control.

-¿Entonces por qué ha cambiado hacia una versión más oscura de lo que era antes?

-Antes…estaba sola. Tenía miedo de todo y de todos. Ahora el siempre está conmigo y me siento más fuerte y segura y eso me permite desarrollar más mi personalidad.

-Lo cual no es un delito por _dark_ que sea su personalidad – comento mientras apuntaba en el test la respuesta - ¿Por qué se ha dedicado a matar _alterums_?

-¿Alteque? – mintió con más soltura de la que le gustaría demostrar.

-_Alterums_

-Hemos estado matando demonios.

-Sí, bueno… ¿Por qué?

-Pensé que así podría reparar el daño causado.

-¿Por qué mando a su demonio a matarme?

-¡No fue así! No sabía si el hechizo había salido bien y le mande a buscarte y acabar con el hechizo…

-Y la única forma que se le ocurrió fue matarme – comento mientras seguía apuntando – Típico – repitió.

-¿Hay más preguntas?

-¿Por qué han dejado de matar demonios en las últimas semanas?

-Sasuke advirtió que nos seguían así que nos escondimos.

-¿Qué poderes tiene su demonio?

-En realidad es un inútil. Casi todo lo hago yo. El pobre es puro físico no tiene más.

-Lógico. ¿Tiene intención de deshacerse de él en algún momento?

-En principio no.

-La situación es la siguiente. Esto es un caso de hechicería accidental de manual y las consecuencias no son irreversibles. El problema es que en principio nosotros no podemos acabar con tu demonio porque tú eres su ama y parte de tu alma está ligada a la de él. Tienes que ser tu quien lo haga. En principio te atribuiríamos si lo hicieses una nueva personalidad y una nueva vida para reubicarte y te haríamos un bonito lavado cerebral para que no sufras por estos molestos recuerdos y te garantizaríamos protección con los demonios. ¿Qué me dices?

Sakura miro a Sasuke, relajado y erguido ante ella. Él apartó la mirada como si no quisiera condicionarla con ella a nada. Matar a Sasuke a cambio de ser libre. Libre pero sin recuerdos. Y sin Sasuke.

-No es algo que pueda decidir a la ligera.

-Lo comprendo – dijo cogiéndole la mano con ternura – Es muy molesto entablar lazos emocionales con estos seres pero no lo podemos evitar y más si fue un humano en algún momento. Te dejare un tiempo prudencial para que lo meditas pero he de pedirte que no hagáis ninguna tontería más en ese tiempo porque puede que no sea conmigo con quien os encontréis sino con algo más rojo y con cuernos y ellos no suelen negociar. ¿Me explico?

-Sí.

-Estoy segura de que elegirás la opción correcta así que cuando estés lista llámame – dijo tendiéndole una tarjeta con un número de teléfono – Si quieres puedo estar contigo cuando lo ejecutes y puedo darte algún consejo para que la pobre criaturita no sufra demasiado. Piensa que cuanto más te lo pienses más te encariñaras con él.

-De acuerdo.

-Tengo una última pregunta, ¿le has puesto nombre?

-No.

-Mucho mejor – guardo las cosas en el bolso y les dedico una mirada radiante – Bueno la fiesta se acabo para vosotros. Yo por mi parte voy a emborracharme, que tengáis una buena noche.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo.**

_Tanto si es así como si no dale a __Review this Chapter_

_Recuerda __agregar a alertas__ si no te apetece andar pasándote por aquí :)_

_._

_._

_._

_**Respuestas a los Reviews:**_

**Kirsche Stachel** - No creo que lo veamos muy distinto de como lo veis vosotras, simplemente somos menos expresivos :E (y más cortitos de entendimiento)

**krmnxita uchiha** - Dios nos creo a ti y a mí y el lemmon, eso es lo que tiene que ver XD. Lo de mucha acción lo decías solo en un sentido, que a mí no me engañas XD.

**SaKu-14** - Sakurita ni protesta ni se impresiona XD (yo también tuve que estudiar y hace un par de semanas, espero que te hayan ido bien!)

**Me Late El Lemon** - Me descojono cada vez que veo tu nick XD, de nada por el lemon espero que igualmente te haya gustado el de hoy :)

**M-Manakel-K** - Bizarro, que palabra más genial XD y me alegro de que no fuera el típico lemon intento ser original :) (ya no me se me ocurren más perversiones tendré que pedir consejo XD [o pasarme por el videoclub una de dos XD]) Orejitas de gato solo para ti XD

**Akiiko-Chan** - La muchacha ya se quedo tocada del todo XD

**xx-Mhiliiy-18-xx** - LOL buen caso de hermano que tienes XD, se me ha quedado grabada la frase en cuanto pueda se la suelto a alguien XD

**Moonlight Kristallblaue** - No se qué decir de tu review, así que me iré a lo simple: muchas gracias, de corazón. Por gente así es por la que se escribe.

**Megara-1307** - LOL katana! Decapitar! Estamos todos locos XD Me encanta que el lemmon os haya impactado tanto XD

**Antotis** - Entonces este cap igualmente te habrá gustado porque Sakura sigue haciéndose crecer las tetas y Sasuke sigue siendo un buen y gran cabron XD

**YamiNadeshiko **- Nooooooooooooooooooooo! No te suicides! Tendré un review menos! Es broma :D XD

**Sicky **- Muy mal, tendremos que mandar a Sasuke a que te de unos azotes por no dejar review antes XD

**saikaama a todos** - Te contesto a los dos reviews aquí, al primero: que enfermos que estamoooos XD, al segundo: el que avisa no es traidor.

**Brendadarckrose** - Es lo que tiene la evolución de los personajes XD, me alegro de que te gustara el lemmon :)

**eire** - El lemmon te confunde o_O

**xXMegamitaXx** - Sisi, lo lees porque esta ahí verdad XD? Interés científico XD

- Gracias :), espero verte por aqui

**mey sakura** - No, no he visto Chrono Crusade, a ver si encuentro algo de tiempo y le echo un vistazo que parece que no es muy larga - llevo un montón de tiempo sin ver nada x.x, me estoy desfrikando XD

**Citlalliiify** - Yeah, así me gusta que lo pongamos en todas partes y así me suben las estadisticas XD

**Hani-Uchiha** - Ningún problema con lo de las citas ;), no ha habido amarres a la cama pero si orejitas XD

**Nico Robin's hands** - Me encanta las palabrejas que usáis en los reviews, apache XD, cuando aprendi a conducir no me dejaban entrar en un barrio porque era "territorio apache" y salías sin ruedas, me recordaste eso XD

**Euyin **- GRATZ! Es usted el comentario numero 100! - cae serpentina del techo - De regalo unas orejitas de gato XD

**Felicia Walker -** Lectora nueva yeah XD. Me alaga que lo consideres intenso porque a veces cuando lo releo ni yo me entiendo o_O, así que me dejaste medio aliviado. Prometo que lo acabo y soy hombre de palabra ;)


	7. No hay mayor mentira que la verdad

**Supongo que os extrañara y apenara que no haya actualizado hasta hoy pero tengo un buen motivo: he estado de fiesta XD, creo que llevo de resaca semana y media, maldito fin de exámenes universitario _. Y la cosa continua que viene ahora la fiesta de la primavera y alguna cosilla más así que me dedicare a matar neuronas XD. **

**A parte de mi vena fiestera olvidada durante unos cuantos meses, este capítulo me ha sido realmente difícil de redactar, no solo porque ya se me hace complicado hacer un lemon decente que no parezca un flash back – el de este capítulo es una soberana y corta mierda- sino porque en estas líneas de aquí abajo e intentado acercarnos más a los sentimientos de los personajes – con poco éxito u_u -. En líneas generales me doy un aprobado para este cap, especialmente por las dos últimas partes, espero que os emocionen e intriguen tanto como a mi ;)**

**Y que sepáis que papi acabara este fanfic, palabra.**

* * *

><p><strong>Peccatum meum<strong>  
><em>Escrito por DelkoDR<em>

**Capitulo Siete**

_No hay mayor mentira que la verdad mal entendida._

_._

_._

_._

-¿Estamos muertos?

-No, por ahora – contesto Sasuke mientras engullía su hamburguesa de un bocado empujándola con el dedo dentro de la boca.

-A ver si he entendido la situación: tu dijiste que si los demonios pedían refuerzos estaríamos perdidos e Ino es un ángel, ¿no?¿! Entonces por qué sonríes como un imbécil!

-No saben quién soy – explicó con los ojos llenos de satisfacción – Piensan que para resucitarme hiciste algún tipo de pacto y endemoniaste mi alma no que la fusionaste con un demonio.

-¿Pero cómo pueden no saber que eres Satán? – dijo mojando unas patatas fritas en kétchup, sentados en la terraza de su apartamento- ¿No deberían…notarlo o algo?

-Deberían, por eso me asuste cuando la vi. Pensaba que venía a aniquilarme o algo por el estilo. Supongo que se debe a que seas mi ama, no ven mi esencia solo la tuya, yo quedo escondido tras de ti.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando asomen la cabeza y te vean acurrucado en un rincón?

-No lo harán mientras vivas.

Comieron en silencio durante unos minutos observando los ruidos y las luces de la ciudad. Se habían ido de la fiesta inmediatamente, no tenían ninguna intención de quedarse allí mientras Ino rondase la casa. Es más, Sakura estaba convencida de que ella tenía algo que ver con la invitación: los chicos solían envidiar a Sasuke así que no le invitaban a las fiestas.

-¿Te lo has planteado?

-¿El qué?

-Lo de matarme – se recostó en su asiento con las piernas apoyadas en la mesa.

-Aunque me lo planteara no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

-Estoy seguro de que se te ocurren unas cuantas formas.

-Sí pero me preocupa que será de mi alma, según tu estas ligado a mí.

-Buena cuestión.

-¿Algo que aportar?

-No tengo por qué testificar en mi contra.

-¿Y eso que significa, que no me pasara nada si te mato? Me resulta difícil de creer.

-No te pasara nada que no quieras que te pase.

-Las cosas no dejan de ocurrir porque nosotros queramos.

-Si yo muero, ¿cómo te sentirás?

-Es distinto que tú mueras a que _yo_ te mate. Si mueres podría llegar a sentirme hasta furiosa y vengativa dependiendo del contexto.

-Muy interesante.

-Si te mato yo…Pienso que me sentiré triste pero a la vez liberada.

-Pues ahí lo tienes, en tus manos está mi destino: ayudarme a sobrevivir, continuar conmigo a pesar de la posibilidad de que me maten o simplemente matarme tú.

Matar a Sasuke.

Era una idea tentadora que le había rondado la cabeza desde un principio. Después de todo Sasuke era malo y no podía estar tramando nada bueno y ese nuevo Satán con un cuerpo humano que podía ir paseando por el mundo de los vivos lo había creado ella y por tanto era su responsabilidad. Pero existía otra cuestión que aun no lograba aclarar: ¿era Sasuke o Satán o ninguno de los dos? Él decía ser Sasuke completado por Satán, como si hubieran desinstalado el Internet Explore y lo hubiesen sustituido por el Google Chrome, el ordenador seguía siendo el mismo. Pero para ella había cambiado mucho y eso le hacía dudar de sus sentimientos hacia el Uchiha.

Porque ella siempre había tenido un lugar especial en su corazón para él.

-Sabes – llamó Sasuke su atención – Podría decirte ahora mismo que te amo con mi mirada más convincente y tú me seguirías al fin del mundo. Pero eso no sería justo porque probablemente te estaría mintiendo.

-¿Probablemente?

-Si el amor es una afinidad por una persona, si, podríamos decir que estoy enamorado de ti. Si te vas con otro tío me daría igual siempre y cuando volvieses. Si no lo hicieras probablemente me sentiría terriblemente mal porque siento cierta dependencia hacia ti que nada tiene que ver con que seas mi ama. Me he acostumbrado a ti, a que seas lo último que veo antes de dormirme y lo primero al despertar.

-Creo que hay una forma más sencilla de saber si me amas o no – sugirió ella - ¿Darías tu vida por mí?

-No, no lo creo.

-Entonces no me amas.

-Tú tampoco la darías por mí.

-No.

-No me gusta tu definición de amor, parece más la ilustración de idiota.

-Siempre he pensado que cuando se ama a alguien de verdad darías todo por esa persona porque el verdadero amor antepone al otro ante todo.

-Eso se llama amor de madre y es un instinto animal, en el caso de parejas me parece masoquismo.

-¿No harías lo que fuera por el bien de la persona a la que amas?

-Siempre y cuando eso no me dañe gravemente a mí – el moreno bufó, como si pensara en algo divertido – Luego pasa como en las películas: "no, yo me sacrificare" "no amor mío, yo lo hare". Es patético y cobarde.

-¿Cobarde?

-Si mueres por la persona a la que amas solo puede ser por un motivo: no sufrir su pérdida. Mejor que la sufra la otra parte, ¿no?

-Hablábamos de matarte.

-Intentaba aclararte las ideas.

Sakura cogió la bolsa de papel vacía de las patatas y la estrujó entre las manos, enrollándola y haciendo ruido al frotarla, absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Hagas lo que hagas – la interrumpió Sasuke – debes tener una cosa clara: Ino no volverá a ayudarte, le has mentido y los ángeles no suelen perdonar ni a traidores ni a mentirosos. No podrás acogerte a la inmunidad que te ofreció.

-Ósea que te pase a ti lo que te pase puede que los demonios intenten matarme.

-Sí, aunque es poco probable: si yo muero tú perderás todo interés para ellos, creo.

-¿Y no te parece que va siendo hora de que me cuentes tu plan enteramente?

Sasuke fijó la mirada en el horizonte, pensativo. Se rascó distraídamente la barbilla ante la atenta mirada de la ojijade que no tenía intención de dejar correr el asunto.

-Supongo que es fácil de deducir, ahora que yo soy Satán puedo hacerme con el mando del Infierno de nuevo.

-Valla, y yo que esperaba que me sorprendieras.

-Sin embargo para eso debería estar muerto por completo, ya sabes renunciar a este cuerpecito humano que tengo. Y es bastante sexy sin cuernos ni tonterías de esas, me daría pena tirarlo a la basura solo por controlar las ingentes hordas de demonios.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?

-Lo que quiero es vengarme, matar a Belzebuth y después dejar el Infierno sin líder y que las hordas descabezadas del abismo arrasen las puertas doradas de mi primer hogar, el cielo, y maten a tantos estúpidos y alados rencorosos encuentren mientras yo miro todo desde aquí comiéndome unos nachos.

-Suena divertido, ¿y en qué lugar quedan los humanos en todo esto?

-No lo sé.

-Ya, claro.

-No sé hasta qué punto podrán "arrasar las puertas doradas" o si simplemente unos cuantos rayos divinos espantaran a esos rojos cobardes. Obviamente en el peor de los escenarios el cielo dejara de existir y los demonios tendrán vía libre a la tierra.

-Comprendes que no pienso seguir ayudándote.

-Lo comprendo.

-¿Entonces por qué me lo cuentas?

-Tu ayuda ya no me es necesaria. En absoluto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-_Belzebuth: (Nombre hebreo derivado de Ba'al zebub, "Señor de las Moscas", "Amo de la Inmundicia"). Es el segundo demonio con más poderío, después de Satán, sin embargo logro ganarle en enfrentamiento directo mediante una artimaña y ascender como Rey Supremo; era el dios de las moscas en la ciudad de Ekron, se reverenciaba su culto en los pueblos de Canaan. Se le atribuye un aspecto impotente, grande como una torre, también se representa como serpiente o mujer, a veces aparecía bajo formas monstruosas de enorme becerro, de macho cabrío o de una gran mosca. Señor de los insectos, es el príncipe de las moscas y, según se decía, en su templo no se veía otra cosa; además, era el demonio que arruinaba las cosechas enviando nubes de estos insectos. Se asegura que poseía alas de murciélago, pecho prominente, cola de león, cuernos, nariz grande, una cinta ardiente sobre su frente y en torno a su cuerpo, y patas de ánade; cuando se encolerizaba, vomitaba llamas y aullaba como una manada de lobos. Jefe del reino del Norte; tienta a los hombres por su orgullo. También conocido como Belcebú, Beelzebub, Beelzebuth, Belzebú, Belzebub, Achor, Belsabub, Belzebuth._

Releyó la pagina del Sanctum regnum una vez más pero la información que aportaba sobre el señor de los demonios era escasa y confusa.

-Tienta a los hombres por su orgullo… _Caballeros de la Orden de la Mosca: los siete leales compañeros de Belzebuth. Lucifer, el portador de la luz, diablo romano portador del conocimiento, el aire y la estrella del Este, el más hermoso de los demonios que se aprovecha de la soberbia y altivez de sus víctimas. Bifrons, el de las dos caras, conocedor de la influencia de los planetas y de las virtudes de las hierbas y las plantas, tiene el capricho de trasladar los muertos de un lado a otro. Leviathan, serpiente retorcida, gran embustera tienta a los hombres con la herejía y demás pecados contra la fe, el más poderoso de los súcubos. Camos, demonio de la lisonja que disfruta sometiendo a sus víctimas a diabólicos juegos y bailes. Leonardo, inspector de la Magina Negra, adorado por brujos y hechiceras, taciturno y melancólico. Astaroth..._

_-_En ese libro solo encontraras lo que ellos quieren que sepáis sobre nosotros. Nada verdaderamente relevante – la interrumpió Sasuke que volvía desnudo de darse un baño. El moreno se dejo caer cual escultura griega junto a ella en la cama, observando con cierto desprecio el libro. Ella le ignoro y continuó leyendo algunas páginas más.

-Espero que no estés buscando ahí el modo de destruirme.

-Por lo visto basta con tomarte el pelo.

-No me mato – se quejo con la voz llena de rencor.

-Solo intento descubrir que es lo que me ocultas.

-Ya he respondido a tus preguntas.

-Siempre ocultas algo, te guardas un as en la manga. Para variar me gustaría ser yo la que camina un paso por delante.

Sasuke la rodeó con los brazos, cerrando el libro de un manotazo.

-Ya es muy tarde para andar con tonterías. Podrás seguir maquinando por la mañana.

La besó en el cuello con cuidado, como si temiese que ella lo rechazase. Pero era una parte más de su rutina diaria, tanto como comer o respirar, necesitaba el contacto del cuerpo del Uchiha para sentirse viva. Dejó que él la desnudara mientras observaba sus fibrosos brazos que habían crecido considerablemente en grosor en las últimas semanas, a pesar de no haberle visto pisar un gimnasia ni coger mancuerna alguna. Sakura pasó los dedos por las marcas de los músculos mientras el terminaba de desabrocharle la blusa y el sujetador, besando vano el mentón de ella que entrecerraba los ojos, feliz de sentir el cosquilleo de su lengua sobre su piel.

-¿Qué se siente al ser la amante de Satán? No me has comentado nada.

-No eres más que una antigua gloria. Si fuese Belzebuth el que estuviese aquí detrás tal vez sería otra cosa.

-Una antigua gloria…- acarició con suavidad el vientre y las caderas de la chica, haciendo que se estremeciera – Sin embargo yo no me siento así, me siento nuevo y vivo, no tengo una verdadera percepción de que una parte de mi ha vivido miles de años.

-Soy la amante de un fósil – comentó divertida.

Él no entró en el juego, no estaba interesado en pelearse con ella. La dejó caer sobre las almohadas y se recostó sobre ella, deleitándose con la visión de sus pechos. A tamaño natural. Paseó los labios sobre la piel de la muchacha sintiendo como se erizaba bajo el contacto, como los suaves senos se redondeaban de excitación y los rosados pezones se endurecían. Besó con avidez uno de los botones y lo apretó entre los labios, haciendo girar la lengua sobre él. Ella dejó escapar un gemido y le agarró por el brazo tirando del moreno hacia arriba, obligándole a abandonar su entretenida tarea. Sakura le rodeo con sus finos brazos y él la apretó entre los suyos, buscando el uno la boca del otro, uniéndose en un plácido y manso beso cargado de intensidad y una profunda melancolía. Sasuke entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con los parpados cerrados de la ojijade. Las sensaciones que emanaban de ella le asustaron, ese beso que parecía decir adiós.

Sakura enredó sus dedos en el oscuro cabello del muchacho y tiró de él, hundiendo con deseo los labios en la boca del demonio que olvido sus preocupaciones tan rápido como habían aparecido. Se entregó al apetito de ella jugando con su rosada y pequeña lengua, masajeando sus labios mientras ambos órganos se exploraban como si fuera la primera vez. Encajó su cadera sobre la de la muchacha, restregándose mientras la besaba sin cesar y ella le apretaba el nacimiento del cuello con los dedos, complacida. Ambos podían notar el calor del cuerpo del otro, radiante y ansioso, incapaces de despegar sus bocas hasta que la ojijade empujó suavemente al moreno que se dejó caer hacia atrás con la pelirrosa sobre su cintura, bien abrigadita entre sus brazos.

Ella busco con habilidad el miembro erecto del chico, apenas deslizándolo con un dedo hasta su abertura lista y excitada, dejando caer sus caderas sobre la entrepierna del muchacho hasta que su trasero golpeo los muslos de sus fuertes piernas. Arqueó la espalda para encajar su cintura contra la de él, abrazándose a su pecho con un suspiro gozoso. Sasuke flexiono un poco las rodillas para que ella se encontrase más cómoda y tomó el rostro de la ojijade entre las manos, besándola con pasión contenida. Sakura comenzó a balancearse sobre la grupa del Uchiha, suave y lentamente, disfrutando del contacto de su piel dura y ardiente, guiándole hasta lo más profundo sin poder evitar gemir entre los labios del moreno.

Él se limitó a rodearla con los brazos, la sentía temblorosa y sensible entre ellos como si el más mínimo y brusco empuje pudiera romperla en mil pedazos. Dejó que ella marcara el ritmo acomodada sobre su pecho, cabalgando a un ritmo algo más acelerado, trotando sobre él de vez en cuando y volviendo a relajarse después. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de agarrarle el trasero y golpearla con fuerza, como solían hacer, pero no era el momento, se contento con disfrutar del placer de ella, de los escalofríos de su espalda y de sus húmedos besos, sus rojos labios hinchados. Se reclinó un poco hasta que el clítoris de la ojijade quedo pegado a su bajo vientre, restregándose contra él con cada sacudida de la pelirrosa, agudizando sus gemidos.

Sakura aceleró el ritmo saltando sin cesar sobre él, abrazándose tanto como podía al cuerpo del moreno como si quisiera unirse a él. Agotada, tomo las manos del muchacho y las dejo sobre su trasero.

-Dame tú.

Sasuke obedeció felizmente, embistiendo con ganas las caderas de la ojijade que comenzó a lamerle el pecho entre gemidos, mordiéndole suavemente los pezones. El moreno se abrazó a ella tanto como pudo deseando darle todo el placer que anhelaba, golpeándola desbocado sin ser siquiera consciente de los roncos gruñidos que escapaban de su boca.

-Más fuerte – suplicó ella rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y acurrucándose bajo su mentón.

Pero no podía darle más.

Apenas notó como su cuerpo se iba transformando, deseoso de satisfacer a su ama. Ella gimió sorprendida ante el gran cambio y se mordió los labios.

-Entero no – pidió levantando un poco el trasero para evitar la invasión del demonio completamente transformado. Él, obediente, no insistió. Tomo sus muslos entre sus garras y continuó embistiéndola con cuidado, pero no por ello menos rápido, frotando con avidez su miembro contra las paredes y el clítoris de la pelirrosa que dejo escapar un profundo y agujo gemido.

-Así, así, así, mucho mejor – se agarró a los cuernos del demonio y beso sus labios morados, bajo la atenta y satisfecha mirada de Sasuke que iba dejando deslizarse el trasero de la chica a medida que se iba acostumbrando al nuevo ambiente. La abrazó con fuerza aferrándola tanto como pudo mientras se dejaba caer totalmente de espaldas para poder tumbarla sobre su pecho y penetrarla cómodamente ante los insistentes gemidos de ella que apretó las piernas contra los costados de él a la vez que llegaba al clímax entre temblores. Sasuke sintió el cálido néctar de ella derramarse sobre él y continuó un poco más hasta que su propia simiente se vertió en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa que se dejó caer sobre su pecho, exhausta.

-¿Por qué siempre te duchas antes de hacerlo? – preguntó ella con un susurro.

-¿Qué clase de guarro te crees que soy?

-Ahora vuelves a estar todo sucio.

-Puedes lavarme si quieres, ¿no soy tu mascota o algo así? – Contestó juguetón, pero ella ya había cerrado los ojos – Deberíamos haber hecho esto antes.

-No, no te hubieses controlado y me hubieses hecho daño.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

-Mi lujuria aumenta cuando me transformo.

-Eso suena muy extraño – señalo ella medio dormida.

-Todo esto es muy extraño. Te me has agarrado a los cuernos.

-Son bastante sexys.

-Hmm

-Duérmete.

.

.

.

.

Contempló la silueta dormida de Sasuke, preocupada. Ya desde el principio se había preguntado si el dormiría de verdad por las noches, o si solo fingiría a la espera de poder escabullirse a hacer maldades. Por si acaso había hecho un par de hechizos para que el no notase su ausencia, aunque no podía apartar la mirada del moreno mientras se vestía, preocupada por que se despertase. Salió de la habitación en silencio, recogió las llaves del recibidor y cerró la puerta del apartamento tras de sí con cuidado. Sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de sus jeans cortos mientras entraba en el destartalado ascensor y una fina tarjeta del bolsillo de la pechera de su camisa corta de cuadros. Marcó el número de la tarjeta y espero dos tonos antes de escuchar la familiar voz de Ino al otro lado.

_-¡Aaaah!_ – suspiró _- Llamadas a horas intempestivas, son mis favoritas._

-¿Podemos quedar en algún sitio?

_-Sí, me has despertado, ya veo lo apenada que estas._

-Podemos vernos en Hongo Sanchome, hay una cafetería junto a la estación de metro.

_-No deberías sacar a tu diablillo de casa._

-Lo he dejado atado a la cama, no te preocupes. Quiero hablar a solas contigo.

_-Bien, como quieras. ¿Nos vemos allí en media hora?_

-Perfecto.

Salió del edificio feliz de sentir el frescor de la madrugada sobre su piel. Caminó despreocupada por la acera, intentando no pensar en la posibilidad de que algún demonio la interceptase de camino a su destino, a apenas un par de manzanas de allí. El lugar era una destartalada cafetería 24 horas junto a la una de las pocas bocas de metro abiertas durante la noche, y no quería entrar dentro sola así que esperó pacientemente apoyada junto a la puerta hasta que la resplandeciente Ino apareció por una esquina de la calle. Vestía un florido e inocente vestido que no hubiese llevado jamás estando viva pues dejaba poco a la vista. La saludó felizmente con la mano antes de llegar hasta ella y le agarró el brazo inmediatamente.

-Me tienes intrigada – comentó besándole la mejilla – Uf, apestas a demonio. ¿Cómo puedes acostarte con un bicho como ese?

-¿Me lo preguntas en serio?

-Supongo que no. Vamos dentro.

Aunque le echo un vistazo desaprobatorio al local, no le tembló el pulso al abrir la puerta. A pesar de la hora había algunas mesas ocupadas en el local y una camarera con pinta de sueño vino enseguida a atenderlas. Ambas pidieron un café y se sentaron en una zona retirada, alejada de la puerta.

-Y bien, ¿qué te quita el sueño?

-No he sido totalmente sincera contigo.

-Suele ocurrir con los humanos, sería una ingenua si no esperara que me ocultases algunas cosas.

-Te dije que matábamos demonios en algún tipo de cruzada justiciera.

-Aja.

-No es así del todo – los llamativos ojos de la rubia se clavaron en los verdes de la pelirrosa, intrigados – Cuando cree a Sasuke al principio él siguió comportándose con normalidad. Era consciente de que era un demonio y de que yo era su dueña pero no tenía ninguna otra necesidad o…aptitud demoniaca.

-Es lo normal en estos casos, el cambio suele ser progresivo según va contaminándose más y más el alma del nuevo demonio.

-El caso es que hará cosa de dos meses o así, cuando empezó a dar síntomas más llamativos…

-¿Cuernos?

-Entre otras cosas…Desarrollo un fuerte impulso de matar a otros demonios, él lo llamo su misión.

-Valla – exclamó Ino frunciendo levemente el ceño, intrigada, mientras la camarera dejaba las tazas sobre la mesa – Muy interesante.

-¿No es normal?

-Los demonios llaman "su misión" a un trabajo que deben desempeñar para medrar como demonios. Subir escalafones, ganar poder, ya sabes – le dio un breve trago a su taza – Normalmente consiste en matar humanos, creo que es la primera noticia que tengo de un demonio cuya misión sea matar a otros demonios.

-A mi también me pareció extraño. Al principio quería destruirle porque pensaba que Sasuke solo podría hacer cosas malas, pero cuando me dijo que tenia y debía matar demonios…bueno, pensé que tal vez no era un demonio.

-Lo es sin duda alguna.

-Pero no es un demonio malo.

-Más bien es un demonio extraño, matar siempre es malo. Ciertamente me parece aun más horrible matar a los tuyos que matar a otros, dentro de lo pavoroso del tema. ¿No ha dicho nada más al respecto?

-No, dice que solo sabe que debe matar.

-¿Objetivos al azar?

-Con los que nos topamos y poco a poco ha ido desarrollando habilidades para encontrarlos.

-Interesante.

-Lo es, por eso quería hablar contigo.

-Te escucho.

Sakura se estiró sobre la mesa y miró hacia los lados, intentando hacerse la interesante.

-¿Y si esperásemos a ver para que quiere llevar a cabo su misión?

-Ya te he dicho para qué sirve la misión.

-También has dicho que es la primera vez que te encuentras con una misión tan extraña.

-Si…

-Si la misión es extraña tal vez también el fin lo sea. ¿No te pica la curiosidad?

-La curiosidad mato al gato.

-Por favor, Sasuke estaba totalmente bajo control, no es más que un perrito faldero, es incapaz de hacer nada sin mí. Dame algo más de tiempo, te informare de todos los pasos que demos y haremos juntas un seguimiento de sus progresos.

-Para el carro amiguita – pidió levantando las manos – En primer lugar si los demonios nos informaron fue para que dejarais de matarles. Vale que nos trae sin cuidado pero ya sabes, el equilibrio y todas esas cosas: si seguís matando demonios a este ritmo yo no cumpliré con mi trabajo y hay muchas posibilidades de que acabéis muertos…

-No con tu ayuda.

-¡No puedo ayudaros a matar demonios! No es mi función…Buf. En segundo lugar, no me termina de gustar la idea de utilizar a esa criatura como a un pobre experimento para luego ejecutarle cuando ya no nos sirva. Creo que es cruel y no sabemos si ganaremos algo con dicho experimento. Por no hablar de que cuanto más tiempo pase vivo mayor será su influencia sobre ti y peor te pondrás tú.

-Yo estoy bien.

-Ojala te vieras: estas más delgada que en mis recuerdos, tus ojos tienen un brillo frio e inquietante y tus gestos son más agresivos y calculados de lo que lo eran antes. No es sano convivir con un demonio.

-Si aceptas seguir con esto adelante en cuanto tu creas que hemos llegado al máximo lo matare, sin más, tú decidirás cuando no puedo dar más de mí.

Ino la evaluó en silencio mientras mantenía la taza agarrada entre sus manos. Hizo una mueca con la boca y suspiró sin despegar los labios.

-¿Me obedecerás sin vacilar?

-Siempre y cuando tú me prometas que alargaras esto tanto como puedas.

-Tienes mi palabra de que te permitiré mantener con vida al bicho mientras tu salud no se deteriore gravemente.

Sakura sonrió, satisfecha, y estiró el brazo.

-Entonces tenemos un trato – Ino alargó la mano y agarró la de la pelirrosa con fuerza.

-Sí, parece que tenemos un trato.

.

.

.

.

.

Se despidió de Ino tras arrancarle una nueva promesa: que no buscaría su apartamento y no dejaría que Sasuke la viera. La rubia se mostró más reticente ante la primera de las medidas pero parecía confiar en Sakura ahora que la ojijade se había "sincerado" con ella. Mentir a un ángel era más sencillo de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Se despidieron y la Haruno caminó despacio hasta que el silencio de la madrugada volvió a engullir la calle tras alejarse del sonido de los tacones del ángel. Aceleró el paso al llegar al final de la calle y atravesó los puentes del tren y unas callejuelas más para llegar a un enorme parque, desierto a aquellas horas de la noche. Deambuló por los caminos empedrados del lugar hasta que encontró un pequeño hueco escondido entre arbustos y unos copiosos arboles. Se deslizo bajo las hojas y se sentó en el césped. Susurró dos hechizos que agudizaron su vista y su oído y oteó los alrededores pero no había más que algunos animalillos. Se hincó de rodillas sobre el césped y con un nuevo hechizo comenzó a dibujar con polvos dorados una estrella en el suelo, recitando sin parar un elaborado conjuro. Cuando hubo terminado de dibujar se detuvo un momento para examinar la estrella, que no tuviese ninguna fisura. El corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora.

Escribió un nombre en el centro de la estrella y volvió a recitar entre susurros un nuevo hechizo mientras se ponía en pie con el estomago encogido.

La estrella comenzó a resplandecer suavemente, primero las puntas y después las líneas rectas muy poco a poco, como si una descarga de energía la recorriera. Sakura fijo la vista en las letras del nombre del demonio que comenzaron a diluirse lentamente hasta que el centro de la estrella se convirtió en un pozo de pura oscuridad.

Una figura comenzó a elevarse por el agujero lentamente. El cuerpo parecía el de un humano a simple vista, con la piel muy pálida, un pecho rectangular de músculos bien marcados delimitados por unos hombros redondeados pero fuertes al igual que los brazos. El rostro del demonio, perfectamente redondeado, acababa en una suave barbilla precedida por unos labios rojos y gruesos, una nariz recta y redondeada y unos ojos cerrados. El cabello rojo como el fuego le caía sobre los hombros y unos mechones le tapaban parcialmente las mejillas y la frente.

El demonio apretó los puños y abrió los blancos parpados enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas rojas, dejando a la vista unos ojos del mismo color. Era difícil imaginar que un rostro tan bello pudiese guardar unos ojos cargados de tanta ira.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves, mortal, a invocarme!

-Saludos, Lucifer.

-¡Responde!

-¿Acaso no reconoces a uno de los tuyos?

Sakura notaba como le temblaba todo el cuerpo y le hubiese gustado conocer algún hechizo para detener los latidos de su corazón. Cantó mentalmente un hechizo ya bastante familiar para ella deseando que aquel hermoso demonio cállese en la trampa. Dos finos cuernos emergieron de su amplia frente, como dos actores que salían a saludar tras la cortina de su flequillo rosado. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron letalmente y sus colmillos se afilaron a la vez que su piel se volvía de un tono rojizo.

Lucifer la observó extrañado.

-Un demonio jamás me invocaría.

-Un ángel caído atrapado en un cuerpo humano si lo haría.

Lucifer olfateó elegantemente el aire, aspirando profundamente. Sakura casi podía ver como el olor de Sasuke llegaba hasta su nariz, completando la engañifa.

-Un ángel caído atrapado en un cuerpo humano…- repitió Lucifer con gesto divertido.

-Más bien encerrado.

-¿No era bastante castigo con dejarte caer del cielo?

-Por lo visto no. Supongo que se debe a que no me dejaron caer por casualidad.

-¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó curioso.

-Averigüé algo que no debía averiguar y, por miedo a que os lo contase, me encerraron en este cuerpo humano para que no pudiese llegar al infierno.

-Menuda chapuza – dijo sonriendo con una encantadora sonrisa…o eso hubiese sido si no tuviese una afilada hilera de dientes que le recordó vivamente a las temibles sonrisas de Sasuke – Parece que sabias más de lo que ellos quisieran.

-No es tan difícil averiguar cómo invocar un demonio.

-Sin duda. Y ahora dime que es lo que averiguaste, pues supongo que es ese y no otro el motivo por el cual me has invocado.

-Sin duda, y espero que podamos llegar a algún tipo de trato.

-Veremos – aceptó sonriendo aun más ampliamente.

-Satán esta aquí, en la tierra.

La sonrisa de Lucifer desapareció por completo.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo ha escapado de su prisión?

-Los ángeles lo liberaron y para ellos trabaja.

El hermoso rostro del demonio entró en cólera.

-¡Dime donde esta!

-En un lugar en el que ninguno de nosotros dos puede encontrarle. Ellos le protegen.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque tienen un señuelo. Crearon un demonio a partir de un alma humana y lo están empleando para llamar la atención obligándole a matar a otros demonios. El rastro a muerte me condujo hasta a él y supongo que a la policía secreta también.

-No conozco todos los casos…- susurró el juez del infierno- Pero, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Ayuda para encontrar a Satán y destruirle.

-¿Por qué y para qué?

-Obviamente los ángeles quieren usarlo para derrocar a Belze y colocar a quien ellos quieran en su lugar, frustrar sus planes será mi venganza y tu también saldrás ganando.

-Veo por dónde vas.

-Si lo hacemos bien tú serás el próximo señor del infierno.

Lucifer no pudo contener una sádica sonrisa. Chasqueo los dientes de alegría y soltó una cantarina carcajada.

-Está bien, mi pequeño ángel caído, tenemos un trato.

-Perfecto.

-Pero hay reglas que ni yo puedo romper, tendrás que ocuparte tu de nuestra actuación terrenal. Yo por mi parte te concederé los medios.

-Sera un placer servirte.

-Dime, ¿que necesitas?

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros. Desde luego los demonios y los ángeles eran tremendamente ilusos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo.**

_Tanto si es así como si no dale a __Review this Chapter_

_Recuerda __agregar a alertas__ si no te apetece andar pasándote por aquí :)_

_**Me vais a perdonar pero no tengo tiempo para responder a los reviews en este cap, creo que muchas de las dudas se aclaran con el propio capitulo pero de todos modos contestare a todos los reviews en el próximo, ya sabéis que no me gusta no corresponderos. ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene! – si no me ha dado un coma etílico. **_


	8. Se puede confiar en las malas personas,

**Tener vida social es una mierda, no lo recomiendo. Es fatídico para la salud!**

**Bueno, supongo que voy a convertirme en algo así como la alegría de los lunes para algunos/as XD, pero es que no hay manera de publicar antes, y eso que lo he intentado, pero los astros, los profesores y mi Uraga – es mi caballo, que se ha puesto enfermo – se han puesto de acuerdo para que todo coincida con las fiestas primaverales y mis horas de escritura.**

**Aun así he logrado hacer un lemon decente sin ir a la sección X del videoclub – y he estado muy cerquita! – así que con eso ya me siento satisfecho XD.**

**Un capitulo revelador que espero no os deje indiferentes ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Peccatum meum<strong>  
><em>Escrito por DelkoDR<em>

**Capitulo Ocho**

_Se puede confiar en las malas personas, no cambian jamás._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke estaba despierto cuando volvió al apartamento. Tal vez sus sospechas eran ciertas y el demonio solo fingía dormir, o simplemente su ausencia le había robado el sueño. El moreno preparaba café en la destartalada maquina negra y ni siquiera le prestó atención cuando ella cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó los zapatos en el mueble de la entrada. Sakura se acercó a él con cautela pero intentando mantener su corazón templado y no aparentar nerviosismo. Aunque la verdad es que no lo estaba.

-¿Café para dos?

-Por lo visto si – gruñó él. Sakura no se sorprendió de que estuviese enfadado, después de todo se suponía que tenían que permanecer atrincherados en el apartamento para evitar una muerte fortuita y desagradable.

La pelirrosa vio un montón de cartas sobre la mesa baja del comedor y se acercó a ellas sin comentar nada más, sentándose en uno de los cojines que utilizaban de asientos. Había varias cartas dirigidas a ella, dos de la Todai. Abrió los sobres con curiosidad pero sin mayor expectativa, leyendo sin emoción alguna el contenido. La habían aceptado para estudiar medicina y, como ya esperaba, le concedían una beca para el curso siguiente.

-Tan cerca y tan lejos – comentó Sasuke casi para sí mismo dejando dos tazas sobre la mesa y acomodándose sobre un cojín. Sakura le dio la razón con un movimiento de cejas. ¿Qué importaba la universidad en aquel momento?: lo más probable es que para antes del fin del verano estuviese muerta. Dejó las cartas sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo y agarró la taza de café, dándole un buen sorbo. Sasuke siempre lo hacía en su punto, ni muy caliente ni muy frio, y su cansado cuerpo agradeció casi instantáneamente el chute de cafeína.

-Tú no tienes carta de la universidad.

-No solicite plaza – respondió sin darle mayor importancia.

-Entiendo.

Volvió a beber de la taza blanca, casi dándola por acabada, mientras los ojos negros de él la escrutaban.

-¿Puedo preguntarte donde has estado sin que me mientas?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Tú me mientes continuamente – Sasuke apretó los labios, aunque en su rostro había más preocupación que enfado – Ayer me di cuenta de una cosa, cuando estuvimos discutiendo todas esas tonterías sobre el amor. Tal vez estar enamorado no signifique desear dar tu vida por la de otra persona, pero algo que sí es seguro es que no se puede amar a una mentira. Nuestra…"relación", o lo que sea que tengamos, no conduce a ninguna parte, no durara, y no puedo arriesgarme tanto por una relación ficticia.

-¿Debo asustarme? ¿Van a entrar ángeles por las ventanas o algo así? ¿O vas a _hacerlo_ tú?

-No me entiendas mal – le pidió dejando la taza vacía en la mesa y arrastrándose por el suelo hasta él, colocándole una mano sobre la pierna – Solo he dicho que no iba a arriesgarme no que no me gustase nuestra vida en pareja falsa.

-Para mí no es falsa.

-Uno de los problemas de esta situación – continuó, ignorando su comentario -, al menos para mí, es que al no saberlo todo estoy en una situación de inferioridad, dependo de que lo que sea que se te pase por la cabeza no considere dispensable mi vida. Así que he decidido ponerle fin a esa situación y guardarme yo también algún as en la manga.

-¿Y cómo sé que no te has dado un par de paseos por la manzana y ahora me vienes con un farol, hm?

Sakura estiró el brazo y le mostró el interior. El Uchiha agachó la cabeza para observarlo, agarrándolo para acercárselo a los ojos: a la altura de las venas de la muñeca había dos marcas, como una mordedura de serpiente, y más arriba, casi a la altura de la flexión del codo, un solitario punto que parecía más un lunar. Sasuke soltó el brazo como si le hubiese dado una descarga, tomando a la pelirrosa por los hombros con cuidado.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esa _Threicae_?

-Ahí está el truco – contesto con una sonrisa y le besó en la nariz, sin lograr que él siquiera pestañease.

-¿Te han dicho para qué sirve? ¿Te ha explicado cómo funciona?

-Si me haces daño los puntos se activaran y formaran una marca de invocación y el demonio que me la puso acudirá en mi ayuda.

-Esa marca se pone a los _siervos_, Sakura.

-Para ser el siervo de un demonio primero hay que ser uno, y yo no lo soy.

Sasuke aflojó un poco la suave presión de los hombros, relajando los suyos repentinamente.

-Engañar a un demonio no es prudente, y menos a uno que puede colocar una _Threicae_. ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Lo buscaste a posta?

-Si quieres saberlo tendrás que hacerme daño y ver que dibujo aparece. Claro que también tendrás que enfrentarte a un demonio con su cuerpo original.

-Podría activarse por cualquier cosa, por cualquier rasguño. Y si tu no lo invocas no tiene por qué acudir.

-Tiene un gran interés en acudir a mí.

Él moreno suspiro profundamente y agitó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Sabes cuánto complica esto las cosas? Ahora sí que puedes olvidarte de que ningún ángel te ayude.

-¿Incluías el perdón angelical en tus planes desconocidos?

-Sí, los incluía.

-Me dijiste que los ángeles no perdonan a los mentirosos.

-Con los ángeles novatos se suele poder subsanar una mentira con otra, con _Threicaes_ en la piel la cosa se complica.

-Solo hay que inventar una mentira mayor – dijo echándole los brazos por el cuello y dejándose caer sobre él – Así que tranquilo, he tenido un buen maestro.

-Tampoco miento tanto, simplemente no te lo cuento. No es lo mismo ocultar que inventar.

-Mira, Sasuke – dijo apartándose de su pecho para poder mirarle a los ojos – Si quieres que esto salga bien tienes que confiar en mí: soy tu ama, y si no te gusta el nombrecito dejémoslo en _socia_. Ahora mismo nuestras vidas van las dos en un mismo paquete, ambos trabajamos juntos en esto y no voy a permitir que sigas jugando con mi existencia. Así que empieza a cantar o me pondré a soltar hechizos como una loca.

Sasuke clavó sus ojos negros en los de ella, intentando bucear en su interior.

-En la tradición cristiana se nos confunde a los tres, a Belzebuth, a Lucifer y a mí – comenzó, con voz pausada y distante – Es normal que lo hagan, pues nuestra historia y caída fue muy similar. Los tres éramos Luzbel, guardianes de la luz, junto a Miguel y Samuel. Cada uno teníamos una misión encomendada y yo tenía la más importante: en el Eden, en lo alto de la más alta de las montañas, hay una cueva de piedras rojas como el fuego, rocas de un material prohibido con las que, en caso de extrema necesidad, se forjaran las armas del Apocalipsis. Mi deber era que nadie se llevase ni una sola de esas piedras para que no pudiesen ser usadas por aquellos que no deben utilizarlas. Belzebuth tenía un destino similar al mío, como querubín protector debía salvaguardar los textos donde se explicaba como forjar las armas apocalípticas y Lucifer era uno de los mismísimos protectores de Dios.

Pero un día, quien sabe por qué, a Lucifer se le pasó algo por la cabeza: ¿si esas armas son capaces de cubrir de caos el universo, de rehacerlo de sus cenizas y devolver a todos aquellos que vivieron a la vida, podrían también matar a Dios? Algo no debía funcionar bien en nosotros porque tan pronto como Lucifer nos planteo la cuestión la codicia anidó en nuestros corazones y los tres deseamos poner a prueba aquel poder.

Sin embargo, Belzebuth y Lucifer eran demasiado impacientes y cometieron una tremenda estupidez: mientras yo intentaba estudiar como forjar las armas del Apocalipsis ellos acudieron ante Dios con una horda de ángeles sublevados y amenazaron con usar las armas contra él si no les cedía su trono. Dios no pico el anzuelo, como es de esperar, y conocedor de que aun no habíamos logrado forjarlas mando contra nosotros a Miguel y Samuel con sus fuerzas y fuimos expulsados del cielo. Nos dejaron caer a las puertas del infierno donde demonios primitivos y carentes de toda inteligencia nos arrancaron las alas y nos despojaron de nuestro halo angelical. La oscuridad de nuestras almas nos engulló y nos convertimos en demonios.

-¿Y por que tú te convertiste en el señor del Infierno? ¿No deberíais haber montado un triunvirato o algo así?

-Ahí abajo reina la ley del más fuerte, y yo lo era.

-¿Por qué? Los tres erais iguales por allí arriba.

-Los poderes de los que disponíamos en el cielo mutaron y se convirtieron en poderes infernales. ¿En qué malvado poder se puede convertir ser el director de la orquesta de los ángeles? En ninguno. Belzebuth y Lucifer tenían poderes inservibles, yo era un guerrero de pies a cabeza y eso continué siendo. Además era el que más cabreado estaba, después de todo si esos idiotas no hubiesen intentando dar un golpe de estado con las palabras y la coacción como única arma tal vez ahora habría tres Dioses y no uno.

-El nivel de poder es proporcional al del cabreo.

-Algo así. Es como un bonus. Durante más de mil años – continuó – goberné en el infierno con mano dura hasta que un día Belzebuth me engaño y me derrocó. Me dejaron sin cuerpo vagando por el infierno, esperando una posibilidad que nunca llegaba. Y entonces tú me mataste y ahí todo se vuelve confuso. Solo recuerdo un torrente, una pelea, como si alguien quisiese quitarme lo que es mío, pero venzo y ambos pasamos a ser la misma cosa.

-¿Cómo te engaño? – preguntó con curiosidad la pelirrosa.

-No pienso decírtelo.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque es vergonzoso y denigrante!

-Bueno, todo eso de cómo te caíste por un balcón está muy bien y dejando a un lado lo alarmante del futuro apocalíptico: no me has dicho nada de tus planes _actuales_.

-A eso iba – se defendió – Una vez te dije que mis poderes dependían de ti.

-Sí.

-Eso era un problema, principalmente porque eres demasiado débil y mis poderes se veían reducidos prácticamente a la nada. Necesitaba fuentes de poder externas o que tú fueses más poderosa. Opte por ambas soluciones, claro que la segunda ya la pones tu solita en práctica, sigue así – dijo dándole una palmada en la cabeza, revolviéndole el flequillo – En cuanto a la primera lo más fácil era devorar a los _alterum_, así podría independizarme de ti y obtener nuevas habilidades, y cuando tuviese suficientes fuerzas, como ahora, intentar dos cosas, las dos guiadas a vérmelas con Belzebuth.

-Tenemos dos opciones – repitió Sakura como si lo escribiese en una libreta metal.

-La primera y más "sencilla" seria capturar al _alterum _de Hutgin, es uno de los demonios "embajadores" del infierno, poseen un poder muy especial que les permite crear puertas para poder pasar de un lado a otro. Si yo tuviese ese poder podría abrir puertas a cualquier sitio y así mataría uno a uno a los Caballeros de la Mosca, incluido Lucifer, y una vez hecho esto me enfrentaría a Belzebuth.

-¿Cómo vas a matarlos uno a uno?

-Bueno, pues de dos en dos.

-¡Sasuke!

-Creas una puerta a su casa y lo matas, vuelves a la Tierra, creas otra puerta al cuarto de baño de otro y lo matas, y vuelves otra vez…

-No puede ser tan sencillo como lo pintas.

-Mis poderes aumentan estando en el infierno.

-Insisto que aun no he visto ninguno de tus famosos poderes.

-Espero que no tengas que verlos. Como ves en este plan tú sigues viva y sin peligro alguno para tu salud.

-Explícame el segundo – pidió un tanto desanimada.

-Sacar a Belzebuth de su madriguera. Sera difícil y costara mucho tiempo encontrar a Hutgin, así que si nos topamos antes con Pan pondremos en práctica el plan número dos. Pan es el Jefe de los Íncubos, ¿sabes que es un incubo?

-No.

-Existen súcubos e íncubos, son demonios que atraen al sexo opuesto, los súcubos femeninos y los íncubos masculinos. Cuando me haya hecho con el poder de incubo de Pan atraeré hasta la Tierra a Proserpina, la prometida de Belzebuth, y después de violarla le daré la más cruel de las muertes.

-Me voy a poner celosa.

-Te azotare gustoso cuando quieras. Con Proserpina muerta y su cadáver entre nuestras garras Belzebuth entrara en cólera, algo muy propio de él, y vendrá a vengarse. Si sigue siendo el Belzebuth que conozco vendrá en persona, no buscara ningún _alterum_. Si es necesario escribiré entre las nubes "Aquí murió Proserpina, violada y empalada por Satán" para sacar a ese idiota del infierno y enfrentarme a él.

-¿Y por qué es peligroso para mí?

-Porque necesitare tu ayuda para enfrentarme a Belze en la tierra, no habré podido matar a los demás antes de luchar con él y no contare con el despertar de mis poderes que supondría bajar al infierno.

-Enfrentarse al colérico señor de los infiernos…

-Y en el peor de los casos, puede que Belzebuth o alguno de sus chupaculos piense que será más divertido matarte a ti como venganza por la muerte de esa puta.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque tú eres mi chula.

-¿Y ellos que saben?

-Por lo visto has estado charlando con un demonio mayor, seguro que no le suena tu cara cuando vengan a por mí – dijo con sarcasmo.

-Si eso pasara probablemente yo saliese mejor parada.

-¿No crees que lo justo sería que tú me contaras ahora que es lo que has pactado con ese demonio?

-Solo te diré que por ahora piensan que Satán trabaja para los ángeles – Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y lentamente una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en sus labios.

-Eso es una ventaja interesante. Los has alejado de mi pista.

-Creo que sí.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil como una estatua, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, sin duda dibujando nuevos trazos en su plan apoyándose en aquella nueva información. Aquella sonrisa afilada de idiota seguía impresa en su rostro. Sin motivo ni razón sus dos cuernos comenzaron a salirle de las sienes, aunque el resto del cuerpo no cambio. Sakura observó su lento avance y se sintió enrojecer, clavando sus ojos verdes en los orbes abstraídos del moreno.

-¿Follamos? – preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Por qué no.

Sakura comenzó a quitar los botones de su camiseta de cuadros a toda velocidad mientras él apoyaba su frente contra la de la pelirrosa, levantándole el flequillo y dejando la cabeza de la chica entre sus negros cuernos.

-Prefiero las orejitas.

-A las orejitas no te puedes agarrar – comento mientras la ayudaba a desabotonar la camiseta y se pasaba la suya negra del pijama por la cabeza.

Sakura le empujó para que se recostase contra la pared mientras tiraba de la goma de sus pantalones y lo dejaba desnudo. Paseo la yema de los dedos por los marcados músculos de las piernas del Uchiha mientras las iba abriendo y se acomodaba entre ellas, observando la agitación causada en la entrepierna del muchacho que ya parecía complacerse con lo que se avecinaba. La Haruno no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le dedicaba una última miradita al moreno antes de enseñarle la lengua y restregarla contra el falo del muchacho que encogió el estomago involuntariamente, gozoso. La pelirrosa apoyo el labio superior sobre el glande, lamiendo con la lengua y el inferior el tallo y apretando el nacimiento con la mano, agitándola suavemente.

-Joder – gimió el moreno, sin poder evitar levantar las caderas con urgencia mientras Sakura se introducía la punta en la boca y la apretaba contra sus carrillos, adornando cada mamada con un suave y sugerente gemido. El moreno intento relajarse y disfrutar del agradable cosquilleo de la lengua de la muchacha recorriéndole el pene, azotando suavemente el glande con la lengua para luego besarlo apasionadamente.

Sakura se desabrochó el sujetador y lo dejo caer a un lado, comprobando con una falsamente ingenua mirada la expresión del Uchiha al contemplar sus suaves y firmes pechos, regocijándose con el brillo excitado de sus ojos. Se dejó caer entre sus piernas aplastando el pene contra el estomago del chico con sus senos, restregándose contra el húmedo miembro, deleitándose con su tacto duro y cálido. Apretó sus senos entre sus manos y volvió a meterse la punta en la boca, saboreándola lentamente y presionándola con fuerza entre los labios mientras su lengua la recorría una y otra vez. Con ayuda de las manos empezó a mover los senos en círculos masajeando el pene inquieto del demonio que dejaba escapar con mayor frecuencia roncos gemidos y apretaba los puños contra el cojín en el que se sentaba hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-Joder – reafirmó, como si no hubiera quedado bastante claro, mientras ella se sonreía y masajeaba con mayor ímpetu el erecto miembro del chico sin dejar de recorrerlo con la boca. Sasuke le tomó el rostro con una mano y el hombro con la otra, reclinándola hasta la mesa baja donde comían. Puso un cojín sobre uno de los lados y la tendió boca arriba, sentándose él de rodillas sobre la mesa. Le agarró el mentón con delicadeza y le acercó el pene a la boca, no sin antes restregarlo generosamente contra las mejillas sonrosadas de la ojijade, que atrapó la deliciosa cola del Uchiha con gusto entre sus labios. Él se apretó contra la chica para introducirse un poco más en su boca, embelesado con la visión de la saliva desbordando sus labios y resbalándole sensualmente por el mentón.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y empezó a mamarle con intensidad, moviendo la cabeza levemente arriba y abajo, ayudada por el imperceptible vaivén del moreno. Sus manos se aferraron a los poderosos muslos del Uchiha, subiendo por ellos hasta sus apretadas nalgas y recibidos con un manotazo.

-Déjate de jueguecitos – le advirtió, aunque ella solo pudo contestar poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras él se recostaba contra la mesa y movía las caderas, impaciente, contra el rostro de la chica que se aferró a las caderas del moreno en un intento de que no apretase tanto. La ojijade notó la rigidez del miembro entre sus labios, como el trasero del moreno se apretaba y las piernas se tensaban y se preparo para recibir la descarga del cálido néctar del Uchiha, agarrándole para que no se alejara mientras se vertía en su boca y ella tragaba consentida.

Sasuke se separó de ella y la observó con gesto divertido, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Es difícil ver en ti a la Sakura que me suplicaba que parara.

-Nunca lo dije en serio.

-Ya lo sé, pero al menos lo intentabas. Era excitante.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, dejando que los shorts vaqueros le cayesen hasta las rodillas, dejando a la vista un bonito tanga carmesí enmarcando sus firmes nalgas. Se tendió sobre la mesa y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

-Por favor, no lo hagas – gimió en un tono teatral, dejando que algunas lagrimas escaparan por sus mejillas.

Sasuke se relamió lentamente y se agacho para darle una fuerte palmada al trasero de la chica que gimió de dolor, aunque sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. El Uchiha introdujo la mano bajo la escasa tela y acarició los pliegues de los labios de la entrepierna de la muchacha, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran levemente de placer, restregándolos desde el clítoris hasta la entradita rápidamente, consiguiendo que se humedeciera con facilidad.

-Por favor, para – pidió ella pero su espalda se arqueó sugerentemente, dando a entender justamente lo contrario. Sasuke cogió la pequeña tela con ambas manos y la partió, dejando que cállese al suelo, tirando de las piernas de ella con brusquedad para separarlas y buscando con avidez la entrepierna de la chica con el pene - ¡No!

Sonriendo con mayor énfasis se agarró al trasero de la chica, apretándolo duramente hasta dejarle los dedos marcados, deslizándose entre sus pliegues disfrutando de la calidez y la humedad de su cavidad. Gimió roncamente un par de veces y golpeo con dureza la entrepierna de ella, buscando colocarse lo más cómodamente posible en su interior mientras ella lo miraba de reojo con los ojos aun perlados de lágrimas.

Le daban ganas de consolarla y de joderla a partes iguales.

Se apoyó en la mesa y dio una fuerte embestida que los desplazo a ambos y al mueble unos centímetros hacia delante.

-Eso va a ser un problema – comentó el moreno.

-No me des hacia abajo, por favor – Sasuke rió con ganas y apretó las caderas contra ella para arrastrara un poco más encima de la mesa, dejándose caer contra ella después, embutiéndola contra la madera.

-¿Qué no te haga qué?

-Por favor…

Se agarró a la mesa con ambas manos y empezó a embestirla con fuerza, sacudiendo sus piernas contra las nalgas duras de ella que agitaba las piernas atrapadas entre la madera y el cuerpo del chico como una colegiala atrapada en un columpio. Lamió la columna vertebral de la pelirrosa desde el nacimiento hasta el cuello, arrancándole un largo y agudo gemido. Le apartó el pelo y acarició su cuello antes de hundir el rostro en su sensible piel – siempre con cuidado de donde ponía los cuernos.

-Para, para por favor… ¡Oh, joder, que difícil es decirte que pares!

-Ya no suena convincente.

-Entonces gritare tu nombre.

-Es un incordio recibir invitaciones de las vecinas, pero como quieras.

-Maldito egocéntrico – se quejó ella intentando no empotrarse contra la mesa, con el rostro enrojecido de placer, ahogada por la multitud de sensaciones que la invadían: desde el intenso goce del Uchiha entre sus piernas, el calor de sus caderas contra su trasero, la suave caricia de su pecho restregándose contra su espalda una y otra vez con cada embestida acompañado de los intensos besos en su cuello.

Un crujido les alerto de que a la mesa no le gustaba el lemon.

Sasuke se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre los cojines, llevándose con él a la pelirrosa, sin siquiera separarla de sus caderas. Ella aprovechó para darse la vuelta y quedar sentada sobre la grupa del moreno que la abrazó contra su pecho, buscando sus pezones con los de ella ansioso por sentir su duro cosquilleo contra la piel.

Sakura se agarró a los cuernos del Uchiha, mirándolo divertida. Sintió como se contraían entre sus manos e iban desapareciendo en el cráneo del muchacho que hundió su mano en el pelo de ella.

-Quería agarrarme.

-Prefiero que te agarres al pelo.

-No es tan sexy.

-Pero puedo sentirte mejor.

La ojijade introdujo los dedos entre los mechones del pelo suave y azabache del chico, rodeándole con sus brazos y dejando caer su rostro contra el de él a la vez que sus nalgas bajaban lentamente por su pene, ayudándole a penetrarla de nuevo. Sasuke apretó el rostro de ella contra el suyo, hundiendo sus labios en los de la chica que lo recibió gustosa, buscando inmediatamente la lengua del moreno para enroscarse junto a ella y degustarse mutuamente, saboreando cada centímetro del Uchiha que deslizo las manos desde su pelo hasta su espalda y retomó la ardua tarea de satisfacerla.

Pronto los calmados besos fueron sustituidos por otros ansiosos mientras las caderas del moreno embestían con dureza, haciendo que ella botase sobre su cuerpo. Sakura se reclinó hacia atrás hasta que sus manos se apoyaron en el suelo y empezó a mover las caderas contra las del Uchiha en un movimiento zigzagueante, acompañando las profundas acometidas del ojinegro que se aferraba a la cintura de ella con ambas manos.

Sus cuerpos se rozaban, desesperados, intentando arrancarse el uno al otro hasta la última gota de placer, nunca lo suficientemente juntos, nunca lo suficientemente dentro. Sasuke introdujo una mano entre el pequeño hueco que dejaba la cintura de la chica sobre la suya y apretó el clítoris de la pelirrosa con dos dedos, trazando círculos sobre él a un ritmo desenfrenado, haciéndola chillar.

Ella volvió a subirse contra su pecho, intentando separar la cadera de la de él, sobrepasada por el placer, sintiendo como las ansiosas embestidas del muchacho y el frenético ritmo de sus dedos hacían que se le contrajese el estomago y con una punzada de placer que le recorrió toda la espalda se vino sobre el moreno a la vez que él empezaba a correrse en su interior, no lo suficiente para evitar que un suave hilo de un blanco casi transparente le resbalase por el muslo.

-¿Así están las cosas, vamos a hacerlo cada vez que uno de los dos quiera?

-¿Hubieses preferido que dijese que no? – pregunto a su vez el moreno, acariciando la espalda de la chica, sintiendo su respiración agitada contra su pecho.

-Claro que no, simplemente vamos a tener muy poco tiempo que dedicarle a otros asuntos.

-Pues contrólate, pequeña ninfómana.

-Demonio de la lujuria, seguro que no tiene nada que ver con que estemos todo el día así.

-Nada que ver.

-Ya, seguro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-"El vocablo Pan se deriva a su vez del griego Πάν que quiere decir "todo". Para los antiguos griegos, Pan era un semidiós de los pastores, de los rebaños y los bosques. Era también dios de la sexualidad masculina desenfrenada, se creía que perseguía a las ninfas en busca de sus favores y por esta razón. Pan estaba relacionado también con la naturaleza salvaje. En la actualidad sabemos que Pan es el jefe de los íncubos._

_Los íncubos, del latín incubare que quiere decir acostarse, eran en la creencia religiosa de la Edad Media, los demonios masculinos que copulaban con mujeres, a las que generalmente acudían durante las noches para invadir su mente y tenerlas a su merced; durante el acto sexual, el incubo podía succionar la energía de su víctima hasta acabar con su vida, o bien, dejarlas en un estado de salud físico y/o mental lamentable. Los íncubos podían adoptar la forma de un ser amado y su víctima sólo llegaba a sospechar al notar una bifurcación en el miembro viril que además era frío aún al momento de la relación sexual; por otro lado, aunque el acto podía llevar a las víctimas a la muerte o a un deterioro mental y físico, se piensa que en algunos casos estas relaciones eran extremadamente placenteras, mientras que en otros llegaban a ser tormentosas casi al punto de desear la muerte."_

-No hay nada ahí que nos vaya a poner sobre la pista del _alterum_ de Pan.

-¿Por qué no? Conociéndole podemos saber donde habrá colocado a su _alterum_. Algo relacionado con el sexo supongo.

-No tiene por qué.

-¿Crees que podría estar también en Tokio?

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Si dices que no tenemos modo de saber quién es su _alterum_ y que puede estar en cualquier sitio eso significa que podemos esperar siglos a toparnos con él.

-Puede que sepa como toparnos con él pero entonces tendremos que dar un viajecito a Europa.

-¡No hay problema! Siempre he querido ver Europa.

-Y muy posiblemente también podamos toparnos con Hutgin, desde luego es más probable que hacerlo aquí.

-Y podremos alejarnos de aquí un tiempo para que nos pierdan la pista.

-Hmm. De eso no estaría tan seguro: ¿Cómo vamos a darle esquinazo a Ino?

-No creo que haya problemas con eso, después de todo dijo que esperaría mi respuesta – intento no mirarle para que no atisbase la mentira en su rostro.

Sasuke pareció meditarlo un poco y después se levantó de la cama, donde permanecía tumbado, en busca del ordenador portátil. Y la Visa.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué no me cuentas como te venció Belzebuth?

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-¿Y si usan mi ignorancia contra nosotros? Si conozco tu punto débil puedo intentar contrarrestarlo.

-¡No es ningún punto débil, fue una estupidez!

-¡Pues cuéntamela!

Sasuke dejo caer el ordenador sobre la cama y levantó la tapa con brusquedad, apretando los dientes. Esperó a que el monitor se encendiera y cargase bajo la atenta y verde mirada de la Haruno que no parecía tener aspecto de rendirse.

-Como toda gran desgracia, fue culpa de una mujer.

-Oh, venga ya…

-Cuando me convertí en señor de los Infiernos al primer ser humano al que hice caer en la oscuridad fue a la compañera de Adan, Lilith. Fue muy sencillo, pero Dios entro en cólera y la condenó directamente al infierno, se convirtió en una de nosotros. La nombre Jefa de los Súcubos, no merecía nada menos con esos dos grandes, enormes y firmes…

-Al grano.

-Lilith era muy hermosa y la vida es triste estando solo, así que de vez en cuando la invitaba a darme compañía. El problema es que Lilith, en algún arrebato de locura, se prometió con Lucifer. Pero siguió visitándome hasta que un día Lucifer se enteró de que le estaba siendo infiel, aunque no sabía con quien, y tuvimos que dejar de vernos. Poco después sufrí un repentino e insoportable calentón y Belzebuth, al verme en tal lamentable y encelado estado, se ofreció a ayudarme a reunirme con Lilith. Lucifer no podría darse cuenta si lo hacíamos con otros cuerpos, así que preparo dos bonitos cadáveres humanos para que nos divirtiésemos. Yo fui el primero en abandonar mi cuerpo para entrar en el otro y apenas había salido cuando Belzebuth me hizo trizas y encerró mi alma. Retuvo a Lilith hasta que pudo encontrar a Lucifer y este, agradecido, le juró lealtad. Fui un imbécil al abandonar mi cuerpo tan alegremente.

-¿Y por qué no te metiste en cualquier otro sin más?

-¿Crees que se encuentran cadáveres fácilmente por el infierno?

-¿No?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Y qué le paso a Lilith?

-Lucifer la condeno al mismo destino, arrancaron su alma de su cuerpo y la arrojaron por ahí.

-¿Habéis estado juntitos mientras buscabais cuerpo?

-No puedes comunicarte con nada ni nadie siendo un alma.

-¿Y cómo sabias lo que le paso?

-Lo he averiguado después.

Dio por zanjado el asunto y se dedico a buscar billetes para Europa.

-Derrocado por un calentón.

-Calla.

-Entonces el segundo plan es una venganza de una venganza, ¿no? Porque qué quieres que te diga pero me huele que esa Lilith también se trajinaba a Belzebuth.

-Muy posiblemente.

Dejaron que el silencio se apoderase de la habitación por unos minutos, mientras Sasuke continuaba con las transacciones bancarias necesarias para su viaje a Europa. Sakura acomodó las almohadas y volvió a tumbarse, intentando parecer sensual, pero el moreno no la miro.

-Tú _también_ eres muy hermosa.

-Bastardo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo.**

_Tanto si es así como si no dale a __Review this Chapter_

_Recuerda __agregar a alertas__ si no te apetece andar pasándote por aquí :)_

_._

_._

_._

**_Respuesta a los Reviews_**_  
>(espero no llevar más retrasos porque es mortal responder todo esto dos semana <em>_después x-x, mea culpa)_

**Capitulo 6**

**Sicky (Chio)-** El que calla otorga XD.  
><strong>SaKu-14<strong> - El viaje fue bien y espero que tus examenes también, te he mangado una cosa de tu perfil para ponerla en el mio ;) XD  
><strong>nana-chan<strong> - ¿Y bien, le diste uso al disfraz XD? No en serio no respondas XD  
><strong>xx-Mhiliiy-18-xx<strong> - Hahahahaha XD, me encanto lo de que muere en acto de servicio XD!  
><strong>JuliaSoant<strong> - Me hiciste enrojecer, los alagos me alteran XD, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic en todos sus sentidos y espero seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas ;)  
><strong>Saikaama<strong> - No se si con los otros caps ya se aclaro: si, Ino es un angel ahora. Y bueno ya sabes que no se me da bien eso de contar que se les pasa por la cabeza, más si es Sakura me cuesta un mundo escribir desde su perspectiva, ¿que pensarias tu de que fuese Satán? Es dificil en su situación cuando hay tantas cosas que influyen y tantas emociones en juego x.x  
><strong>la comadreja XDDD<strong> - :3 neko's power, creo que se resuelve en el siguiente pero si, Ino es un angelon (aunque sigue estando salida XD)  
><strong>mey sakura<strong> - Lo de escribir los lemons creo que es una cosa de la edad XD, cuando te paras a pensar en el acto amatorio friamente y a describirlo (es dificil hacerlo friamente! x.x) no se hace tan complicado, lo importante es que no te averguence escribir que cosas (todos pensamos igual!)  
><strong>Megara-1307<strong> - Muchos trios en ese cap XD!  
><strong>Me Late El Lemon<strong> - Gracias por las felicitaciones :D  
> - Puede que lo de ser hombre influya, quien sabe o_O, al menos supongo que es una perspectiva distinta XD.<br>**YamiNadeshiko** - Naaa, lo que me importa es que os guste el fic ya lo sabeis!  
><strong>Akiiko-Chan<strong> - No tiene mucho sentido responderte al review del cap 6 habiendo 2 nuevos XD! Pero gracias por dejarlo :)!  
><strong>brendadarckose<strong> - Siento que te asaltaran! A mi también me asaltaron hace un par de años pero logre salir corriendo, espero que se haya solucionado.  
><strong>arashipotter<strong> - Sucio y real, me gusta esa descripción XD, la añadire a mi curriculum ;)  
><strong>The Chronicles of Cissy Black<strong> - Ahhhhh! Ai esta la cuestión XD  
><strong>Moonlight Kristallblaue<strong> - Ya ves que de sumiso nada XD!  
><strong>xXMegamitaXx<strong> - Como dicen los MCR "todos queremos cambiar el mundo pero nadie quiere morir", ¿quien sera el dispensable! a parte del gatito XD  
><strong>Antotis<strong> - Si, ya se que es raro Ino-angel pero bueno XD  
><strong>Seishe<strong> - ¿Tu también quieres que te mande a Sasuke a que te de latigazos eeeeh! XD Pobre Ino, con lo maja que es ella :3 XP No te suicides!  
><strong>ayadabest<strong> - El hechizo de las orejas lo patentare y me forrare XD  
><strong>RobinFleur194<strong> - Entiendo lo de los examenes, a mi me esta pasando al contrario cuando estaba de examenes me daba tiempo a todo y ahora que ando sin nada que hacer no tengo tiempo pa na XD  
><strong>Eriika-chan -<strong> Sip, es un angel (creo que en el 7 ya se veia mejor)  
><strong>AishiUchiha<strong> - Atención: leer este fic de un tiron puede crear obsesion por los morenos con orejitas de gato. ¡Nada recomendable! XD

**Capitulo 7**

**SaKu-14** - El caso es que yo tengo clase, pero tengo las noches muy traginadas XD! Maldita facultad!  
><strong>Citlalliiify<strong> - Manipular mola :3! Niños no lo hagais!  
><strong>Sicky (Chio)<strong> - Creo que me estoy portando excesivamente mal, esto no acabara bien XD! Malditas copeas universitarias!  
><strong>karenkavam<strong> - Me alegra que haya lectores nuevos, cuantos más seamos mejor XD  
><strong>la comadreja XDDD<strong> - Sakura ya va por libre! ¿Que estara tramando la pelirrosa! Ni en el capitulo 8 lo sabreis, buajajajaja!  
><strong>Akiiko-Chan<strong> - No es por ser pesimista pero, si, tiene pinta de que va a terminar mal XD  
><strong>mey sakura<strong> - Gracias por el apoyo T.T, ensañare eso de los sentimientos, claro que estos dos tampoco es que los vallan regalando XD  
><strong>Me Late El Lemon<strong> - Es que fue muy corto - . - XD  
> - Tantas preguntas sin resolver... XD<br>**Moonlight Kristallblaue** - Tranqui, me estoy moderando con eso del alcohol, me dan demasiado panico los hospitales para aparecer por alli XD. Y me uno a tu pregunta ¿que estara planenado Sakura? Porque hay una cosita que no a comentando con Sasuke aun... wuhahahahaha!  
><strong>saikaama<strong> - Ya me pidiero más trios por privado, me lo tendre ke pensar XD (por lo visto al staff de FF no le gustan los trios salvajes y borraron un par de fics por eso o_O, tendre que moderarme XD)  
><strong>Spencer Black<strong> - Y espero seguir teniendote asi hasta el final!  
><strong>M-Manakel-K<strong> - Me alegra que la explicación te sirviera XD. Ahora que me quitaron el megaporn no se que voy a hacer para seguir escribiendo XD!  
><strong>Antotis<strong> - A unos os parece que va contra Sasuke y a otros que es para ayudarle, yo no me fiaria de nada de lo que leeis! :3 wuahaha!  
><strong>krmnxita uchiha<strong> - Espero que el nuevo lemon haya sido de tu agrado, me lo he currado un poquito más XD (creo o_o) Claro que peor que el otro no podia ser XD  
><strong>Megara-1307<strong> - Yo siempre pienso mal ;) XD  
><strong>xXMegamitaXx<strong> - Me gusta teneros en vilo, espero poder seguir manteniendo ese aura hasta el final ;3!  
><strong>brendadarckrose<strong> - Nunca probe los chilaquiles :O, ahora me ha dado la vena cocinera a ver si me busco una buena receta XD

**Fiesta de la primavera en Granada City, universitarias borrachas yeaaaaaaaah! Inspiración, inspiración! XD**


	9. De vez en cuando di la verdad

Bueno, no sé cómo empezar esto. ¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo, demasiado en realidad. Mi vuelta se debe a mi hermanita pequeña, ¡que por lo visto ya no es tan pequeña porque anda leyendo estas cosas horribles! Y como no uso alias si no mi nombre ¡me descubrió! y, por si fuera poco, me hecho la bronca por no terminarlo. Así que aquí estoy, amenazado de muerte por mi hermanita para que lo acabe (al menos tendréis la garantía de que lo hare XD).

Mil disculpas a todos/as y un lugar en el cielo para cada uno/a por vuestra paciencia esperando esta conti.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Peccatum meum<strong>_  
><em>Escrito por DelkoDR<em>

**Capitulo Nueve**

De vez en cuando di la verdad para que te crean cuando mientes.

.

.

.

Se rascó la rodilla desnuda distraídamente mientras miraba por la ventana del salón principal del hotel Boscolo de Roma. Estaba sentada en una silla demasiado moderna para el edificio clásico del hotel, con un café helado esperándola en la mesa de madera cara y oscura. Se ajustó las gafas de sol de cristales anchos tras las que se ocultaba, preguntándose donde estaría el maldito Sasuke. Como invocado por sus pensamientos, avistó al moreno por el rabillo del ojo. Entró en el salón haciendo ruido con sus brillantes zapatos negros sobre el pulido suelo de piedra. El traje le quedaba como un guante y llamaba la atención del resto de clientes del hotel que tomaban un tardío desayuno y detenían sus conversaciones para observarles.

Sakura no hablaba ni palabra de italiano, por lo que no podía imaginar que decían. Lo cual no impedía que se pusiera algo celosa. Y encima y el muy idiota venia sonriendo, con esa sonrisa suya tan escalofriante. Retiró con cuidado la silla vacía que había frente a Sakura y se sentó, colocándose el pelo distraídamente con la mano.

- Te veo inquietantemente feliz – señaló Sakura removiendo distraídamente el café.

- Las buenas noticias suelen ponerme de buen humor – cogió el hielo del café y se lo metió en la boca, triturándolo con los dientes. Sakura no pudo evitar un escalofrió al escuchar el desagradable ruido del hielo masticado.

- ¿Y cuáles son esas noticias? Si pueden saberse – preguntó antes de darle un sorbo a su taza.

- Pan está en Hollywood, tendríamos que coger otro avión para vernos con él.

- Al menos sabemos dónde está – comentó Sakura tras dejar el café sobre la mesa – Aunque eso no es una buena noticia del todo, que digamos.

- Quien me ha informado de la posición de Pan también sabe dónde encontrar a Hutgin. Va a concertarnos una reunión con él.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, incapaz de dar una opinión al respecto. Eso significaba que iban a enfrentarse a un nuevo demonio, uno que les pondría al alcance de la mano la puerta para que Sasuke viajara al infierno. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella ahora? Ella no podía acompañarle hasta allí y, según le había dicho, tampoco es que le hiciera falta: como ama solo le era útil en la tierra.

- ¿Y quién es ese informador?

- Un demonio, por supuesto.

- ¿Por qué no me has pedido que lo invoque? ¿Cómo lo has encontrado?

- Lo llame por teléfono – contestó alegremente sacudiendo el teléfono móvil.

Sakura agitó la cabeza y volvió a colocarse las gafas de sol, que se le resbalaban por el puente de la nariz.

- Parece que ya no me necesitas para nada – dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa. Sasuke le sonrió, mostrando su inmaculada dentadura.

- Siempre serás útil para algo, mi ama.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras Sakura terminaba su café y luego se levantaron para marcharse. Sasuke le ofreció su brazo y ella se agarró a él, en parte agradecida de sentir su contacto. Estaba angustiada aunque no terminaba de entender el motivo, pero su alma se sentía insegura. No pagaron al salir, ya se lo cargarían a su habitación.

- ¿Dónde vamos a vernos con él?

- Aquí mismo, en el hotel.

- ¿Crees que es seguro? – preguntó Sakura con un susurro mientras se fijaba en donde ponía los pies para no tropezar con los caros tacones negros que se había comprado la tarde anterior - ¿Qué pasa si armamos demasiado "escandalo"?

- Prepararemos la habitación para ello – Sasuke se sacó la tarjeta de la puerta de la suite del bolsillo y la pasó por el escáner del ascensor de puertas doradas, que se abrió inmediatamente y comenzó a subir hacia su destino – Necesitaremos bastantes hechizos por lo que te debilitaras un poco, mejor hacerlo ahora y que tengas tiempo de recuperarte. Estará aquí sobre las nueve de esta noche.

La suite que había reservado Sasuke era muy grande, incluso algo más que su pequeño apartamento de Tokio. A diferencia del exterior del edificio y las estancias comunes, del estilo clásico europeo, la habitación era bastante moderna: suelo de losas de mármol negro veteado, paredes blancas con embellecimientos de madera rojiza. Una gran cama ocupaba la parte central de la estancia, mullida y con un apetecible cabecero negro acolchado. El resto de la habitación lo ocupaban un sofá blanco de cuero en forma de S y una exquisita mesita de cristal con sillas a juego. Detrás de esta había una chimenea de gas empotrada en la pared con cuatro figuras de ángeles sobre ella. Muy apropiado.

- Necesitaremos algunos hechizos extra además de los usuales. Te los marcaré – se ofreció Sasuke tomando el maletín donde Sakura guardaba sus grimorios.

- Iré haciendo los otros – dijo antes de situarse en el centro de la habitación y comenzar a recitar los hechizos en latín. Los conocía de memoria y las palabras salían sin más de sus labios sin más.

Llevaban ya casi una semana en Roma. Sasuke se había dedicado a moverse desde su base de operaciones para buscar los _alterums_ tratando de no llamar la atención de los demonios que, supuestamente, ya debían de estar siguiéndoles la pista. Los primeros días le había pedido a Sakura que no saliese del hotel pero, ante la falta de noticias o presencia hostil en la zona, le había permitido ir de compras por la ciudad. Sakura se lo había pasado bomba fundiendo la tarjeta de crédito de Sasuke, aunque no tenía ni idea de donde sacaba el dinero para pagar todo aquello.

- Ya he terminado – le avisó apenas unos minutos después. Sasuke se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata y ojeaba con rapidez el grimorio señalando con un lápiz los hechizos necesarios. Finalmente le tendió el libro a Sakura que se sentó en la cama con él. Las primeras marcas le extrañaron.

- Son hechizos para invocar – señaló, sorprendida.

- Así es.

- Creía que teníamos una "cita" con él.

- Nuestro contacto tiene una cita. Cuando estén juntos los traeremos a ambos.

Sakura se quedó con la boca entreabierta y el grimorio entre las manos. Para variar no le estaba contando todo el plan. Se suponía que tenían que matar al alterum del demonio, no al demonio en persona. ¿No había dicho Sasuke que era más débil en la tierra, por qué entonces traerlo hasta ellos?

- Belze ha ordenado la retirada de los _alterums_ prescindibles que se encontraban en la tierra, entre ellos el de Hutgin – contesto Sasuke, aunque ella no había pronunciado sus dudas en voz alta - Opino que será más fácil acabar con él, que debe de creerse ahora a salvo en el infierno, que con el _alterum_ de Pan, que estará alerta para nuestra llegada. Probablemente los _alterums_ que queden aquí se habrán reagrupado y actuaran en grupos.

- ¿Ves como no pasa nada por contarme las cosas? A diferencia de ti, yo no sé leer la mente.

- No leo tu mente, leo tu cara – se desabrocho un par de botones de la camisa gris oscura y se quitó los zapatos, dejándose caer sobre el sofá de cuero blanco – Date prisa, quiero que estés descansada para esta noche.

Sakura asintió y volvió a concentrarse en el libro. No pudo evitar fijarse en la introducción del capítulo, como de costumbre una advertencia:

"_¡Oh hombres! ¡Frágiles mortales! los que pretendéis poseer la profunda ciencia mágica: ¡temblad de vuestra temeridad! Para conseguirlo necesitáis colocar vuestro espíritu muy por encima de vuestra esfera, haceros firmes e Inquebrantables y estar muy atentos a observar exactamente cuánto os diré, sin lo cual todo se volverá en vuestro perjuicio, destrucción y completo aniquilamiento, pero si, por el contrario, observáis atentamente cuanto os diga, saldréis con facilidad de la posición pobre y humilde y coronará el éxito todas vuestras empresas. Pasaréis un cuarto de luna llena sin acompañaros de mujeres ni de jóvenes, a fin de no caer en la Impureza."_

- Hay un problema. Aquí dice que debo pasar un cuarto de luna sin "acompañarme de jóvenes". Me temo que nos hemos estado acompañando bastante este último cuarto de luna.

- Ignóralo, es parte de la superstición cristiana.

- _Impenetrabile, sicut tempus. Sui moenia nihil prohibet evitent. Nullaque vox usquam. Nulla lux. Nec bonum nec malum spiritus…_- comenzó a recitar leyendo directamente del grimorio. No le gustaba hacerlo así, según había leído en el Grimorio de Armadel los hechizos iban ganando poder según se iban memorizando e interiorizando, lanzarlos de nuevas a la espera de un demonio de verdad no parecía una idea demasiado sensata. ¿Pero qué otra opción quedaba?

Como Sasuke le había advertido, al terminar estaba exhausta. Era la vez que más hechizos seguidos habían utilizado, había tardado casi dos horas en formularlos todos. Cerró el libro con un golpe seco y se recostó sobre las almohadas de la cama, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke. El moreno se levantó y fue hasta el minibar. Saco una botella de cristal llena de zumo y agarró la cesta de pastas que había en el centro de la mesa de cristal, dejando ambos en la mesita de noche mientras buscaba un vaso para el zumo.

- No tengo apetito – se quejó, pero Sasuke no parecía interesado en sus lamentos. Sirvió el zumo y abrió una de las bolsas de pastas, agarrando a Sakura por la barbilla y apretándole los mofletes para que abriera la boca - ¡Sasuke! – intentó gritar mientras pateaba el aire - ¡Para! – lanzó un manotazo que el chico se limitó a esquivar, deteniéndose al ver que ella se erguía contra las almohadas y agarraba el vaso de zumo.

- Come y después duerme un rato. Aún tenemos toda la tarde por delante – ordenó. A pesar de su estúpida y blanca sonrisa, estaba más taciturno que de costumbre, y eso inquietaba a la Haruno. Comió rápido y en silencio ante la fija mirada de él. No le había lanzado ninguna pulla, no la había molestado en toda la mañana. Ni siquiera había intentado aprovecharse de la su debilidad para darle un buen repaso contra el cabecero. ¿Dónde estaba su Sasuke demoniaco?

Se quedó dormida nada más terminar su escuetísima comida y, al despertar, ya atardecía. Agarró una de las almohadas y la lanzo contra la espalda de Sasuke, que la detuvo sin siquiera mirar. Estaba de cuclillas en el suelo, colocando las velas de una estrella de invocación.

- Nunca he entendido lo de las velas – comentó aun medio dormida en la cama. Habia sido una siesta demasiado larga y ahora tenía la cabeza embotada.

- Dan un ambiente muy apropiado. Has dormido mucho.

- ¡Pues haberme despertado! – miró el reloj de la pared y dejó escapar un grito ahogado - ¡Son casi las nueve! Tengo que cambiarme…

- No será necesario, no tienes que combatir ni nada por el estilo. Puedes quedarte ahí recostada si quieres – Sakura se levantó, avanzó descalza hasta la estrella de velas y pateo una de las esquinas, desarmando el conjunto - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?– se quejó Sasuke agarrándola por el tobillo.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? – le acusó – Llevas todo el día taciturno y…melancólico – espetó.

- Intento concentrarme en lo que nos espera – se puso en pie, con una vela y el mechero aun en las manos – Intento no cometer errores y mantenernos con vida. ¿Te molesta? – rugió.

- Para variar me esconde algo, ¿verdad?

- Haz el favor de callarte y estarte quietecita, no tenemos tiempo de discutir – siseo, empujándola hacia la cama.

Sakura sentía que le hervía la sangre en las venas. Siempre con verdades a medias, ¿es que por una vez no podía confiar en ella por completo? Como cada vez que su paciencia empezaba a agotarse, se acarició el brazo donde tenía las marcas de inicio de la _Threicae_. Tenía un par de as en la manga, no debía olvidarlo.

Sasuke termino la estrella, dejando las velas sobrantes sobre la mesa de cristal. Sakura se fijó en que había tres rollos de papel bien enrollados preparados sobre ella. ¿Los nombres para la invocacion? ¿Ni siquiera le iba a decir los nombres de los demonios a los que iban a llamar? ¿Y por qué tres?

- Ya casi es la hora – anunció Sasuke mientras terminaba de desabotonarse la camisa y se acercaba a ella – Cuando den las nueve en punto empieza a recitar la invocación. Tendrás que repetirla seis veces y tardaras unos dos minutos en decirla entera – Sakura asintió, aun enfadada – Cuando llegues a la sexta te daré los nombres a invocar.

- ¿Y para qué son los rollos de papel entonces?

- Ahora lo comprobaras – se sentó en la cama junto a ella y la tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos – Sé que no te fías de mí, y lo entiendo. Pero esta noche tienes que hacer todo lo que te pida sin rechistar y yo a cambio te mantendré con vida. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – contestó sin demasiada convicción Sakura.

- Prométemelo.

-¿Te fías de mi palabra?

-Si

- Vale – contesto sorprendida – Te lo prometo – Sasuke sonrió y se agacho para besarla.

- Buena chica.

Se levantó y se situó al otro lado de la estrella mientras Sakura miraba fijamente el reloj. Tan pronto como las agujas marcaron las nueve empezó a cantar el hechizo de invocación. Sasuke la escucho en silencio mientras lo recitaba por primera vez y, cuando hubo empezado con la segunda, se acercó a la mesa y tomó dos de los rollos. Durante la tercera se acercó a dos de las velas que componían las puntas de las esquinas de la estrella y dejo que los rollos se fueran quemando poco a poco. Sakura se sorprendió, pero no se detuvo, siguió cantando el hechizo mientras el papel ardía. Cuando terminaron de quemarse, Sasuke cogió ambas velas y se puso en pie.

- Abre las palmas de las manos y extiéndelas – ordenó Sasuke cuando comenzó la sexta. Sakura hizo lo que le pedía y él dejo caer la cera derretida de las velas sobre las manos de la Haruno. La cera hirviendo le quemaba las manos, pero no paro de catar mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban por las mejillas. La cera había dibujado dos nombres, uno en cada mano: en la derecha Lucifer y en la izquierda Lilith.

Tras varios segundos, nada ocurrió. Sasuke tomó por las muñecas a Sakura y la sacudió.

- ¿Has hecho todos los conjuros que te marqué? ¿No has olvidado ninguno?

- Añadí uno más – susurró Sakura mientras las manos le temblaban de dolor – Uno para anular las invocaciones – a pesar del sufrimiento, sus ojos verdes taladraban, desafiantes, los negros de Sasuke. Esta vez le había ganado.

Tocaron a la puerta. Sasuke la soltó y fue a abrir.

- ¿Sasuke…? – comenzó a preguntar, temiendo que abriera la puerta y dejara ver todo el escenario satánico que tenían montado. La voz se le cortó al ver a Ino en la puerta. Los había encontrado.

- ¿Por qué no me has invocado? Dijimos a las nueve – se quejó empujando a Sasuke a un lado para entrar.

- Sakura ha decidido que no le apetecían visitas hoy – su voz sonaba cansada más que disgustada, pero la furia brillaba en sus ojos. Sakura se estremeció. ¿Había contactado con Ino? ¿Qué plan acababa de estropear?

- Te dije que la poseyeras. Pero tú nunca me haces caso, ¿verdad? – Ino sonrio y el corazón de Sakura termino de detenerse. Su sonrisa era idéntica a la de Sasuke, malvada, blanca y afilada. Nada angelical. No pudo evitar mirarse la mano izquierda donde el nombre de Lilith aún seguía dibujado en cera - ¿Lo vas pillando, eh?

- No, no pillo nada en absoluto – se quejó mientras Sasuke volvia a agarrarla por las muñecas.

- Retira el hechizo contra invocaciones – ordenó.

- No hasta que me des una explicación.

- Llamaré a recepción y pediré otra habitación – sugirió Ino – Podemos hacerlo sin salvaguardas.

- Moriré si lo hacemos sin hechizos de protección – le recordó Sakura.

- No me digas. Que tragedia – exclamó sarcásticamente la rubia mientras descolgaba el teléfono de la mesita de noche – Tu voluntad y tu vida ahora mismo son irrelevantes. Sasuke kun se empeña en mantenerte con vida pero, llegados a este punto, seguro que no le importa – Sakura se giró para enfrentarse a los ojos de él, intentando descubrir la verdad en ellos.

- Si mueres será decisión tuya, Sakura.

- ¿Decisión mía? ¿Cómo puedo tomar una decisión sin saber que desencadeno con ella? ¿Quién me dice que no será quitar el hechizo lo que me mate? ¡Nadie! ¡Porque tú siempre me mientes! ¡Me estas volviendo loca! – gritó, tan fuerte que se le quebró la voz.

Sasuke le tomó las manos y le quito la cera sin demasiado cuidado.

- El hechizo no es ilimitado, para mañana habrá desaparecido. Podemos esperar una noche más – le sugirió a Ino, que hizo una mueca de desaprobación mientras colgaba el teléfono de mala gana.

- Eres un estúpido, Satán.

- Dime algo que no sepa.

- Deberíamos aprovechar el hechizo para jugar con ella. Después de todo es tu ultima oportunidad de hacerlo – Ino agarró distraídamente el brazo de Sakura, mirando las marcas de la Threicae – Con el hechizo activo Lucifer no recibirá señales de la marca.

- ¿Cómo sabes…?

- Teníamos la sospecha, gracias por la confirmación – le agradeció dándole un malvado beso en la mejilla. La Haruno se maldijo. ¿Desde cuándo estaban en contacto ella y Sasuke?

- Encontré su número de teléfono en tu bolso – respondió Sasuke, leyéndole la mente como de costumbre – Le ofrecí venganza a cambio de su ayuda. Pero tú acabas de negárnosla.

- Eso merece un castigo – siseo agarrando a Sakura por la barbilla – No me gustan las niñas desobedientes.

Chasqueó la lengua y, de Dios sabe dónde, una cuerda empezó a deslizarse por su mano.

- ¿La prefieres vestida o desnuda? – le preguntó a Sasuke mientras la cuerda se iba haciendo más larga.

- Me encanta su piel – siseó, subiendo sus manos por las piernas desnudas de la Haruno hasta su falda, bajándola de un tirón.

- Sasuke, por favor, ¡no! – Sakura se tiró contra el cuello de él, aferrándose con ambos brazos y apretando el rostro contra su cuello – Esta vez lo digo en serio.

Él le respondió arrancándole la blusa de cuajo desde los hombros y lamiéndole el mentón.

- ¿Y cómo voy a saber si es verdad? – exigió saber, mordaz. Una chispa de decepción inundaba sus palabras.

- Yo tengo una teoría, está relacionada con el nivel y potencia de grito – dijo Ino mientras desabrochaba el sujetador de Sakura y tiraba de sus brazos hacia atrás hasta juntar sus muñecas -. Lo malo es que solo te permite saberlo una vez que la estas violando – concluyo, atando las manos con la cuerda y pasándole luego el extremo suelto a Sasuke - ¿Te aprieta?

- Si – contestó Sakura con un quejido lastimero. Ino le tiro del pelo haciéndole inclinar la cabeza con un nuevo grito de dolor.

- Pues entonces perfecto – sonrió Ino agarrándole un pezón y tirando sin delicadeza de él.

Sasuke e Ino fueron pasándose la cuerda, atándole los pechos, los muslos y las piernas, quedando estas últimas bien abiertas, hasta llegar a los talones que volvieron a atacar con las muñecas, dejando a la Haruno en una incómoda postura formando casi un triángulo.

- Por favor, duele – lloriqueó, consciente de que ello los alentaría y a la vez sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. Ino volvió a sonreírle con esa dentadura demoniaca y espeluznante. La agarró del pelo y poso sus labios sobre los de la Haruno. Los labios de Ino eran carnosos y cálidos y sabían a todas las cosas dulces del mundo. Sakura no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y, en el mismo instante en que lo hizo, Sasuke descargó su lengua contra su clítoris. Ahogo un gemido entre los labios de Ino, que aprovecho para introducir su propia lengua en la boca de la Haruno.

Sasuke succionaba su clítoris sin ningún reparo, nada del trato cuidadoso y excitante que siempre le había dado. Estaba siendo salvaje. Necesitaba arquearse para alejar su cadera del endemoniado rostro del moreno, pero cada vez que la boca de él le daba una descarga de placer y su cuerpo se retorcía, la cuerda se apretaba por todas partes devolviéndole otro tanto de dolor. En pocos segundos se volvió una tortura.

- Sasuke, ¡para! – exclamó entre gemidos cuando logró zafarse de los labios de Ino, ganándose con ello otro tirón de pelo. Ino golpeo sus pechos, arrancándole una nueva protesta, antes de empezar a lamerlos, primero haciendo girar su lengua sobre el endurecido pezón para luego apretarlo con los dientes.

Sasuke introdujo dos dedos en la entradita de Sakura y comenzó a moverlos rítmicamente acompañándolos de intensos, rápidos y constantes latigazos de su lengua sobre el clítoris de la Haruno, que gemía sin cesar.

- ¡Sabes que odio que lo hagas con los dedos! – se quejó.

- ¿Qué lo odias? – Ino dejo de juguetear con los pechos de Sakura para observar su entrepierna, mojada e hinchada – Pues a mí no me lo parece – Deslizó su mano derecha por el vientre de la Haruno hasta llegar a su vagina, acompañando a Sasuke con dos dedos más.

- ¡No!

- Que negativa eres, Sakura chan – se burló Ino mientras la masturbaba, observando divertida los gemidos incesantes de la Haruno – Vamos, córrete, Sasuke kun le está poniendo mucho empeño.

Sakura cruzo un instante sus ojos con los de él: el muy cabron lo estaba disfrutando. Sakura se rindió, relajo las piernas que hasta entonces habían estado en una constante lucha y dejó que, con un último y ahogado gemido, la llevaran hasta el paraíso.

Ino soltó una carcajada mientras observaba a Sakura, derrotada y atada, hiperventilando en la cama. Se apoyó contra el pecho de Sasuke y le palmeó el paquete.

- ¿No es demasiado poca cosa para ti? No sabe jugar.

- A lo mejor eres tú la que sabe demasiados juegos – le contesto mientras ella acercaba su boca a la de él para morderle el labio inferior antes de besarle.

- Tenemos una cuenta pendiente – susurró entre besos agarrándose a los bordes de la camisa desabrochada del moreno, deslizándosela por los hombros y dejándola caer al suelo.

- Quítale las manos de encima – siseó furiosa la voz de Sakura tras de ellos. Ino soltó a Sasuke abruptamente, totalmente sorprendida, mientras se giraba para mirarla.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? – preguntó la rubia dejando caer su mano lentamente por el torso del demonio.

- ¡Porque es mío! – rugió Sakura – Soy su ama, me pertenece.

Ino volvió a reír estruendosamente, pero Sasuke se zafó de su mano con delicadeza.

- Ya has oído. No queremos hacer enfadar a mi ama – se bajó los pantalones y apoyó las rodillas sobre la cama – No quiero tener orejas de gato eternamente.

- ¿Orejas de gato? Seguro que estas muy sexy – Ino se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – Os veré mañana entonces. Procura dejarla viva, Sasuke kun.

Él no contesto, se limitó a esperar a escuchar el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Su sonrisa desapareció, y el gesto molestamente sereno que había mostrado todo el día volvió a apoderarse de su cara.

- ¿Y qué desea mi ama que haga? – Sakura vaciló. Observó el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke, listo para ella, perfecto como siempre. Trago saliva mientras el rubor le subía por las mejillas.

- Tómame. No me desates, solo tómame.

La boca de Sasuke se apretó. Agarró las ataduras de Sakura y con endiablada habilidad las deshizo rápidamente, ante la atenta y confusa mirada de ella. El rostro de él era tan serio que no se atrevió a preguntar, simplemente le dejo masajearle las muñecas y los tobillos hasta que la sangre volvió a fluir con normalidad por ellos. Sasuke la tomo por la cintura y la abrazó contra su pecho, sujetando el rostro de ella contra su cuello.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿He…he dicho algo malo? – notaba los músculos del cuerpo de su demonio tensos, casi podía sentir la furia que emanaba de él.

- No es culpa tuya – contesto, besándola el pelo – No te preocupes: lo voy a arreglar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo.**_

_Tanto si es así como si no dale a Review this Chapter y hazmelo saber :3_

_Recuerda agregar a alertas si no quieres perderte el próximo capitulo._

.

.

_¡Papi volverá antes de lo que pensáis!_

.

.


End file.
